Dragon Ball Z Me 2: The War of Steel
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: With the return of Cooler, and a new Saiyan called Shenar, the universe the threatened like it has never been before. Armies of robots march to battle on not on but three worlds. With most of the Z Fighters dead, can anyone turn the tide of destruction?
1. The Start

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King

The warrior turned with all his speed, blocking another fist! The metallic creature before him growled and struck back, it's tail striking the warrior a punishing blow to the face, he was sent flying sideways!

Another metal soldier was above him with fist! He hit the ground, hearing bones snap, pain coursed through him, his foe standing above his limp form.

The enemy raised a fist, and the warrior saw it transform, bulging as it turned from a hand to a gun, a weapon that focused Ki into a tight beam of death.

The green energy surged forth, the warrior closing his eyes, a golden beam tore his foe away!

He looked up and relaxed slightly, " Gohan!"

The Z fighter looked around, taking in the damaged buildings, falling around them, seeing the scattered bodies of the soldiers who had joined them, saw only a few fallen metal parts.

He cursed, something that the warrior would never have believed Gohan could do before this whole thing started.

Goku's son said " We've lost this place, let's get out of here before the next wave hits."

The warrior stood up, glancing around, he nodded and the group sped into the clouds as it started to rain fat drops, soaked up by the parched earth .

As they left, they heard laughter coming from the fallen city, the Metal Lord had won again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The sun rose above the clouds in a bright day, it's warmth shining down upon the small town.

Green fields surrounded it along with rivers and only a few roads, in the town, a few cars drove through the streets and past the shops, this place truly looked like the town time forgot.

Until now, a dark figure touched down on one of the grassy fields, his hair spiking upwards in a typical Saiyan style, though it was black, it had a hint of blue. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties, he opened his closed eyes to revel a startling red colour, he wore a black fighting suit complete with a black cape, over his eye, a red scouter.

He tapped it for a few seconds, " The key is in this world? Pathetic, I'm not locating a single fighter with a power level higher then ten! This will be easy. I could wipe out this planet in a few hours."

Another figure touched down behind him, then another and a third, about ten more appeared, imposing robots of metal.

He turned to one and said " according to Cell's calculations, the key is in this town, kill everyone and bring it to me, don't let them call for help."

As one, the robots turned to the town, moving slowly.

The figure smirked, _soon, I will have my revenge soon._

Screams came from the town as the robots battered their way through the outer edge, killing all in their path.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

people screamed, running and being cut down in a splatter of blood and guts as Ki blasts ploughed them down.

She ducked under a wall, fingering her pendent as she heard the robots walk past, more screaming was quickly cut short.

She shivered, tears running from her eyes as she thought of her friends being cut down like this, why had they come? What were they after? What was the point in all this death?!

She almost cried, but chocked back the sobs, knowing that they would doom her if heard.

Suddenly, the wall was torn through and she found herself face to face with one of the robots!

She backed away, seeing her death reflected in the robot's cold eye, it raised it's hand, the fingers folding back as it turned into a gun, the green blast building within the gun, it shot out towards her, her eyes widening as she saw oncoming death.

A blow to the robot sent it reeling!

She turned and saw a new person, his hair spiked upwards but her eyes were drawn to " A tail?" She gasped.

He fell into a fighting pose and his aura exploded around him! White Ki tearing into the landscape, hurling stones and boulders into the air!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Far away, the dark Saiyan frowned and tapped his scouter, " Hmm, one power level is raising, 10, 20, 50, 100, 1,000, now it's over 9,000! 90,000!"

The scouter exploded!

He smirked, " Found him."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The figure leapt into the air, his hair turning gold and his aura flaring. From all over the town , robots took to the air, launching at him!

He threw down a barrage of Ki blasts, striking at the ground and exploding around the 'bots!

The girl was awestruck " This can't be happening... no way.."

The robots shot at him, he raised his guard and blocked a metal fist, the others launched into a barrage of fists and kicks!

The warrior dodged between them with a skill granted by practice, and brought his hands together " Super Big Bang!"

A small blue orb shot into the nearest robot, blowing it to pieces! The other nine shot at the Saiyan, dodged between them and phased away from their blows and kicks, avoiding every blast, he sunk his fist into another robot, jumped to another and smashed it with a kick! A Ki beam struck down another and he finished the combination with a devastating punch!

Four robots exploded, leaving three.

The Saiyan backed off into the sky, he smirked " This better not be your best, otherwise, this fight is already over."

He phased away from a kick! Turning, he saw his new foe, a metallic alien, Cooler. His metal skin reflecting the light.

The Saiyan smirked, " Looks like things are getting interesting."

Another Cooler descended from the heavens, five more followed, each identical.

They surrounded the Saiyan, his golden hair moving in the slight breeze, he charged at the nearest foe, striking with a fist and a kick! The Coolers struck, ganging up on him, each fighting perfectly, never getting in one another's way.

The Saiyan defended his best, blocking kicks and fists that would have shattered steel, dodging orbs hot enough to melt through anything, still, they fought on, in the sky, sonic booms resounding.

The Saiyan rose from a cloud of smoke, bringing his hands together, " Big Bang Barrage!"

The million orbs shot into the cloud, striking a Cooler, tearing into him and exploding!

The Saiyan smirked.

And screamed as a Cooler phased behind him with a double-fist! He was sent flying into the waiting clutches of a second Cooler, who after landing several fists and kicks, sent the warrior flying into the air, a third Cooler kicked him in the back!

The Saiyan spat blood, screaming, the fourth Cooler pointed a finger, " Death Beam."

The red beam cut through the warrior's shoulder, letting loose a flood of blood.

The last Cooler smiled and with a downward fist, smashed the Saiyan into the ground!

He formed a crater as his hair faded from gold.

He struggled to his feet, grasping at his gut and shoulder, the three robots shot at him, knocking him down again as he fell under a barrage of fists.

The Coolers watched for several minutes before one said " Enough, we need him alive, at least until he tells us where to find the key. Bring him back to the ship."

They hoisted him up, and carried him away despite his weak struggles, he screamed, his weak aura strengthening for a second, white turning to gold, he blasted free of the robots, then fell to his knees, eyes closing as he hit the ground.

The robots picked him up again.

The girl waited until they were gone, not believing her luck, she had been saved! She scrambled to her feet, looking around, the robots had ceased their attack on the town, having found what they were searching for, the survivors were hiding for now, but would soon come out.

Something glinted, shining on the ground where the warrior had been defeated, she moved to it, carefully, she picked up what looked like a ring, made from silver. It wasn't ornate or decorated, it didn't fill her with a sense of anything. She shrugged and tossed it back to the ground, walking away slowly, still not believing her luck to be alive.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He frowned and caught his foe's fist, ducking under his counter he launched a kick, tripping up the foe and sent him rolling to the ground with a second blow.

He smirked, " Who's next?"

The others backed off slightly, Jordan smirked, and blew a strand of his red hair from his mouth, " Who else wants to mock the hair?"

A man walked out from the shadows of the buildings on ether side of the small ally, he was huge bald and muscular, he frowned, " what is happening here?"

One of gang members ran up to him " That guy attacked us!"

Jordan put his hands up, " Hey, they started it! They mocked my hair!"

The bald guy looked at Jordan and said " Well, it is a stupid colour, and you don't look strong enough to beat one of the members, I bet you cheated."

Jordan frowned, " I fought and won fairly!"

the master said " Then prove it."

Jordan charged, launching into a series of fists and kicks, the other guy didn't budge, he smashed a fist into Jordan's chest!

The seventeen year old human staggered back, his enemy smirked, showing a golden tooth and raised what he had been carrying behind him, a metal stick!

Jordan cursed as it came at him! He dodged out of the way, and threw a punch!

The foe waked his fast with the stick!

He cursed aloud, feeling his throbbing hand, " What the heck happened to fighting fair!"

The man smirked, " I don't play fair."

A second stick hit him in the back of the head! He screamed as pain blossomed behind his eyes, he fell to his knees, spitting blood.

One of the gang members raised his stick again and brought it down at Jordan's neck!

A hand caught it, the member struggled, but the metal didn't move an inch.

They all turned to see who had stopped them, he frowned, " metal sticks and two against one, not exactly fair."

One guy snapped " Why the heck would you care? Who are you?!"

The man snarled, " I care because I'm a martial artist! And I'm your worst nightmare!"

He moved like lightening, kicking one guy while punching another!

They both fell screaming, he rolled and kicked upwards, taking another, Once on his feet, he launched a barrage of fists! Taking out three more, the last turned and ran as the figure turned to the leader.

He was shaking now, " W-who are you?"

The man snorted, " You'll never know."

He launched a powerful kick, square in the foe's chest, the man hit the ground and didn't move.

He helped Jordan to his feet, Jordan was having a hard time staying upright, so the man volunteered to help him to his house.

Luckily, it wasn't too far, they talked as they walked, Jordan started by asking " you fought pretty well, where did you learn to do that?"

The man shrugged, " I picked it up from loads of places, you weren't too bad yourself."

Jordan replied " Yeah, but nothing like what you could do!"

The man shrugged again, " Wasn't that hard, you only need to learn a few things before you can do it yourself!"

Jordan asked " Can you teach me?"

The man shook his head, " I've got stuff to do, I can hardly even afford to rent a place to live, never mind waste time teaching people."

Jordan said " Heh, I have a place for you to stay, a big house, if you train me, you can use it for free."

The man thought for a minute, " Sure, why not."

time past, the mystery man, who would not tell his name quickly taught Jordan many things, how breathing deeply could effect the outcome of a fight, how to duck and dodge like the wind, how to strike back like thunder, Jordan grew stronger, the man's exercises meant to strengthen muscles, he grew more sure of himself as a fighter, he got much faster

One day, as he was practising his punches on the training mat, he turned to the other and said " We've been friends for ages, but you still haven't told me your name! Just who are you?"

The man grinned, " Tell you what, Jordan, if you can beat me in a spar, I'll tell you my name."

Jordan grinned too, " Sure, but don't expect me to go easy on you!"

The man stepped on to the training mat.

Jordan readied his guard, knowing that his friend would make the first move, sure enough, the long-haired man shot forward with a fist!

Jordan dodged to the side, using his momentum to circle the other and when behind him, he launched a fist!

His foe dropped to the ground, Jordan frowned, _ damn it, he's so fast... I've been training with him for so long, but I don't think I've ever beaten him! _

Jordan tried to stamp down upon the foe, the other moved even faster, grabbing Jordan's leg and pulling him to the ground as well!

The man smirked and leapt to his feet, smashing into Jordan with a kick!

Jordan groaned and collapsed on the mat.

_Man, this guy... he's so tough...That kick felt like a hammer!_

But, he wasn't beaten yet, he slid his foot sideways, tripping the foe up, he got to his feet, watching warily as the other did the same.

The enemy leaped forward with a fist, Jordan leapt to the side, saw the his foe had overextended himself and launched a barrage of fists!

The man frowned, Jordan's smirk of triumph was cut short as a gust of want came from nowhere, knocking him from the mat.

He yelped as his back slammed into the brick wall, luckily his head wasn't harmed, he looked up dazed slightly.

The man was surrounded by a white energy of some kind, his hair was being gently ruffled and blown upwards by it, though he showed no alarm.

Jordan gasped, " What are you?"

The man groaned, " Sorry, didn't mean to hit you so hard, it's kinda an instinctive reaction.."

Jordan was on his feet in a second, feeling the slight push exerted by the energy field.

The man continued, " I guess it can't do any harm now, the name's Yamcha."

Jordan fell into a battle stance, _What is he? What's happening? Is he human? Does it matter? DAMN! This is my friend.. but... I hate this!_

Yamcha continued as if he had read Jordan's thoughts, " Yes, I am human. It's hard to explain... Have you ever heard of Ki?"

The word rang a bell, Jordan thought back, " Isn't that some kind of mystical energy force some healing arts claim to make use of?"

Yamcha said " Not exactly, but close enough, Ki is an energy used by all living things.." He searched for the right words, Yamcha had never thought that he would have to explain the source of his power. " Look, have you ever seen Star Wars? It's kinda like The Force.. only real. "

Jordan frowned, _this is madness, there is no way a human can do what he's done... but.._

Yamcha continued, " Well, I can manipulate it, turning it into a powerful weapon."

_Ki? Deadly weapon? He's insane! I'm going to have to get rid of him somehow... But I don't want t hurt him..._

Yamcha didn't spot the fierce mental debate going on inside Jordan and said, " want to get something to eat?"

He turned to go out the door, and Jordan sprang!

_If I knock him out, I can dump him somewhere far away._

His fist went through a fading image of Yamcha! Jordan looked around wildly, " W-what? Darn."

He leapt to the side, Yamcha appeared behind him with a kick! Jordan screamed as it connected with his back, the blow felt like nothing ever had, so strong, it seemed to be a strike from metal rather then flesh.

The sheer force of the kick was enough to send Jordan spinning into the air with a scream.

He slammed into the ground.

Yamcha .looked disappointed, he said nothing but turned towards the door.

An explosion rocked the house, Yamcha leaped into the air as the door was forced in and a metal figure stalked through, it was humanoid, a single camera eye scanned him from a slightly hunched form, it raised it's hand and the gun formed, it pointed at Yamcha and fired!

The Z fighter moved quickly, phasing away and landing a blow onto the foe!

It's metal casing didn't even dent, Yamcha cursed and launched a kick, the robot was unaffected, it used a fist to knock Yamcha back, the gun fired off a green beam which slammed into Yamcha's chest!

His eyes went wide with shock, the attack battering through his chest, then it was over, the beam faded, his chest was whole, not harmed at all, but he sank to the ground. Eyes closing.

The robot grabbed him with the gun, now a hand once again, with the other it gripped Jordan.

It smashed outwards through the wall and into a scene of chaos.

The city was pretty bug, but it was under siege, millions of the robots poured in from the air, they had formed a perimeter around the building and were steadily pushing outwards, green attacks striking at any human in range, already bodies littered the street. The robots were facing a little resistance from police, though their armour was easily shrugging off the bullets it had been discovered that their eye could be destroyed by a single shot, once this happened the robot exploded, it's delicate chips could take no damage without exploding.

But the robots fought with a strange and frightening unity, not once did they get in each others way, their beams combined sometimes with enough power to destroy a building and it was clear to even the untrained eye that the humans were very close to scattering.

A single metal figure observed this all from the sky, the robot brought them to him and he looked at them, smirking slightly.

Yamcha groaned, still to weak to move he nevertheless gasped " C-Cooler!"

Cooler smirked, " Yes, weakling. "

an explosion below drew their attention, a bug building had caught fire, humans rushing from it screaming, by the looks of it, it had been a museum, robots ascended from it, one carrying a long package.

Cooler smirked again, " Perfect, found it. The fools didn't even know what they had!"  
He looked at the robot carrying Jordan and Yamcha, " Bring them to be processed."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jordan groaned, feeling the cold floor beneath him, his head ached, he felt like he'd ran into a wall.

A series of dull thumps and thuds were heard and he looked around him, he was in some kind of cell, metal floor, metal roof and walls, not a single gap, it was all flawless metal, shining brightly, the only exit was guarded by several thin metal bars, very thin, he noted, almost thin enough for him to slip through, they should pose no challenge to brake.

Even as he thought this, a fist slammed into the bars, Yamcha let out a yelp, holding his aching hand, " Those things are tough!"

A new voice said " Told you, you can't brake them, I can't brake them. No-one can brake them!"

Yamcha growled, " Well, think of something! I'm not gonna just sit here and wait for that metal monster to kill me!"

Jordan turned and saw that the other rise, he held himself well, the natural grace of a warrior, he was well muscled, his hair slightly spiky, a tail was wrapped around his waist, he wore a golden scouter.

He spotted Jordan and said, " You're awake eh? I'm David."

Jordan asked, " where the heck am I? What is this place?"

Yamcha sat down with a sigh and answered, " This is some kind of base, as far as I can figure, Cooler put it here to guard a portal from our world to this one."

Jordan said " Your world? What do you mean your world?"

David said, " That doesn't matter now, the point is you've been caught up in a war, you had better learn to defend yourself."

Jordan stood up and brushed himself down, " I can handle myself fine."

David frowned, " really? I heard you managed to hit Yamcha, don't be stupid, he's one of the weakest fighters we have."

Jordan looked around, searching for any escape, there was none, the bars was the only way to get in or out and no-one was about to open them.

One of the robots stood outside. Jordan backed away and Yamcha paled, but David said " I could beat it, if I were free.."

Yamcha snapped his fingers, " If you were at full power, could you brake out?"  
David shrugged, " Yeah, but I'm still low on Ki from my last fight."

Yamcha tossed him a small bean.

David caught it grinning, " I'd stand back if I were you."  
He ate the beam, Yamcha ushered Jordan to the far corner.

David screamed, and Yamcha said, " That is a Super Saiyan. He could mop the floor with me easily!"

The aura around David grew and grew, turning from pale white to gold, Yamcha said " This is Super Saiyan one, he's easily strong enough to destroy a planet."

David continued, screamed as his power rose and rose, at last lightening filled his aura and he continued to power up!

" Super Saiyan Two, this form is incredibly fast and strong."

His muscles bulged, hair lengthening, the steel around him started to melt. His pure power eating into it.

" Super Saiyan Three, only a hand full of people can do that."

David stopped screamed and pointed a hand at the bars, " Super Big Bang!"

The orb shot out, clashing with the bars and causing a huge explosion!

Jordan was actually thrown back, _he cannot be human!_

When the smoke cleared, the bars had been blown completely away.

They stepped out, David said, " I suggest you escape, I have other matters, it's time to end this."

Yamcha looked like he wanted to disagree but Jordan made a run for it, heading down the nearest corridor as fast as he could.

Yamcha cursed and chased him.

David turned and headed in the opposite direction, _ I have to draw enough attention to allow the other to escape._

" Impressive."

David spun, the blue-haired Saiyan was standing behind him.

David paled " _you!_ How did you get free?"  
The other spat, " That is none of your concern."

David fell back, examining the other, " Do you really think you can defeat me, Shenar?"

Shenar smirked, " I know I can defeat you, David."

He screamed, his aura appeared, a white torrent of power, he wore a scouter, this one had a blue screen, it beeped and clicked, David was slightly surprised that it hadn't exploded, Shenar read it, " Hmm, 709,000,000. Not a bad power level, in fact, it's extremely good."

He leapt at David! The two Saiyans smashed into each other, auras throwing up sparks and mixing, first gold then white, ever flickering as the two warriors fought.

Shenar and David wrestled, each struggling to force the other back, sweat poured down David's face, Shenar was calm as ever, but he was losing being slowly pushed back.

A roar, the metal roof bubbled and the floor under them started to melt.

David screamed and used an uppercut to send Shenar flying! The Saiyan smashed through the roof, screamed as he forced his way through roof after roof.

" This must be a tall place," Observed David and shot after his foe. Shenar caught himself and looked around, " Were is he?"

David phased behind him, fist going through a fading image, Shenar dropped from behind and hit David with a round-house kick!

David crashed into the nearest wall, it bent and buckled under him, he spat blood, _he's even stronger then last time, but I'm a Super Saiyan Three now, I can't lose! _

He screamed aura surged and shot at him foe! Shenar blocked a kick, dodged a fist and jumped over a barrage of Ki blasts!

David cursed and redoubled his efforts, Shenar charged, blowing aside a flurry of Ki blasts he jumped flipping in mid air so he landed behind David and turned with a kick to the back!

David was sent flying again, crashing through the wall this time, Shenar smirked and followed.

He looked around, the new room was dark, a very large room David could be hiding anywhere, he was suppressing his Ki.

" Come out, David! This is going exactly like last time, remember that? If you hide, I'll just blow this building into pieces! Just like I did then."

He raised a hand, a glowing blast forming, " Fine, but you chose this!"

He drew back his hand to hurl the blast, but David phased behind him, Shenar's eyes widened David held out a hand, " Super Big Bang!"

The attack burst fourth, trailing flame and fire, Shenar raised his arms as it crashed into him!

The blazing inferno of the attack smashed through the roof, forcing Shenar into the open sky, the Saiyan cursed, his clothes were ripped and torn, burned and bloody he was nevertheless alive.

" Impressive, I don't remember you being able to do that last time."

David rose into the sky, his long hair trailing behind him, his golden aura throwing up sparks, " I've learned a lot of things since last time."

Shenar replied, " I noticed, but you wont win this time ether! What do you think, of my empire?"

He gestured and David looked around, they were fighting above what had once been a small town, but the buildings were ruined and on fire, several huge steel structures had been erected around a central building, the one they had broken out of. He recognised this as the town where he had been captured.

Here and there, bodies, the dead had not even been buried or burnt but left to rot.

David turned his attention back to Shenar, " You sicken me."

Shenar smirked, " Good, you lesser being sicken me."

They clashed, the huge sonic-booms erupted when they clashed, going too fast to be seen, the warriors fought with skill.

David was sweating, he darted aside as Shenar shot past him, David turned, sending a Ki beam after the foe, it struck Shenar's back.

David shot at him, hitting him with a fist!

Shenar screamed and was forced to the ground, David landed on top of him. And leapt back into the sky, hands glowing with Ki, " Big Bang Barrage!"

Ten Big Bangs shot forth, slamming into Shenar one after the other.

David wasn't finished yet though. " Super Big Bang!"

He fired off his most powerful attack, the golden orb was huge, the size of the Namek Spirit Bomb.

" Shadow Wave!"

A pitch black beam shot from the dust, connecting with the golden orb, David paled, " I'm not going to lose!"

David fired off a Ki beam, using it to move the orb forward, the attack struggled, the earth around them shook, craters formed around David, stones lifted into the air, David screamed, his aura growing!

Shenar was holding the beam with both hands, sweating, he nevertheless grinned at David, his beam holding off David's attack.

David cursed, _this guy has grown much stronger since we last fought. I hope I can take him alone this time!_

He screamed, " I wont let you ruin this planet!"  
The beam surged, David's anger forcing it through the foe's attack.

Shenar's eyes widened, " N-no!"

The attack crashed into him, the orb digging it's way into the ground as it killed him, David felt his Ki vanish.

" I did it."

" Think again!"

The orb was forced upwards, David paled _no way, even he can't block that!_

But it continued to rise, soon an arm could be seen supporting it, then Shenar could be seen holding it up, he looked up at David, " Not bad, not bad at all, but lets kick this up a notch!"

Shenar tossed the attack into the sky, exploding it with a Ki beam, the shock-wave threw David back, when he looked again, Shenar screamed, energy rising, hair spiking upwards, " N-no, this can't be!"  
A flash, the ground under Shenar cracked and broke, stone lifting into the air around, golden sparks crackled as his hair turned gold.

He screamed, his white aura turning to the same colour.

And shot at David!

The two fought again beyond the speed of sight, the noise of their fighting echoed over the town, craters formed at seemingly random places as the two waged their mighty battle.

Fifteen minutes past, and David smashed into the ground, sending stones and rocks flying as a new crater appeared under him.

He struggled to his feet, one arm hanging limply, wounds covered his body, he spat blood, . One eye was swollen shut.

Shenar phased behind him with a kick! David screamed, pain racing through him, he slammed into the aground again as Shenar approached, " You never stood a chance, you call yourself a Super Saiyan Three? You can't even handle a Super Saiyan!"

David forced himself to stand, " DIE!"

A Ki beam shot forth, Shenar tossed it aside with a gesture, David screamed and leapt forwards, " Damn it!"

Shenar leapt backwards, dodging and blocking David's fists, blows strong enough to shatter steel were deflected harmlessly, he shot forward hand, catching David in the chest!

A Ki blast resulted in David smashing into the ground once more, he struggled to his feet again, spat more blood through stained teeth, " D-damn it. I can't take this guy."

His hair retreated back to it's original length, turning back from gold. He fell limply to the ground. _ Just like last time._

Shenar smirked as he approached his fallen foe, " See? You never stood a chance against me, I am a true warrior, you are just a worthless soldier. There's a difference."

He raised his hand, " Now die!"  
A beam slammed into Shenar! E roared and turned to his new foe, it was a new warrior, black boots, black jeans and a white T shirt, not exactly a typical Saiyan, but he did have a tail wrapped around his waist, the strangest thing about him though, red hair, almost rust coloured above green eyes.

The new fighter screamed and energy surged, his aura turning golden along with his hair as his muscles doubled their size, an Ascended Saiyan!

He raised a hand as Shenar rushed at him, and vanished!

Shenar spun in mid-air, " Where are you?"  
He looked back there! Beside David, the fighter was helping the beaten warrior to his feet.

Shenar screeched and fired off a new Ki blast!

The warrior vanished again, along with David!

Shenar screamed revenge. " THIS IS NOT OVER! I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD AND WIPE OUT EVERYTHING TOO WEAK TO EXIST! YOU HEAR ME, DAVID? YOU HAVE NO WIZARD TO HELP YOU THIS TIME!"

Author's Note:

Wow, heh I got it up, Dragon Ball Z Me Two. I hope you liked the first chapter in what I hope will be a great story, also, I hope all my old reviewers will send one at least.


	2. The Robot's Assult

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King

Darkness came swiftly, the two fighters clambered out of their cave. Up ahead, their target loomed, a huge mass of metal, seemingly placed at random to form a giant blob of metal huge it towered into the sky, massive and thick tendrils led away from it, several miles long they stretched as far as the eye could see. Each one was big and wide enough to contain several tall people walking side by side, indeed they were hollow.

Smoke belched forth from between the tendrils, where digging equipment ate away at the earth, mining hot magma for use to form more soldiers.

Soldier robots paced this area, guarding it carefully, most of them were basic but a few were different. They shone a red colour, the command units.

In the air, yet more robots, hundreds and thousands of them patrolling, guarding, watching.

The two warriors stood little chance, they knew this.

They looked at each other, one smirked a little, " I'll distract them, you slip in and see if you can complete the mission."

The second one nodded, the first stepped up and screamed, golden energy gathering around him, a crater formed, his muscles bulging he held up a hand, " Dragon Flame!"

A red beam shot forth, slamming into a large group of units, they exploded the others rushing at the Saiyan, Strike stepped back and said, " Go, Arkh. "

Arkh nodded and vanished travelling at his top speed.

Strike shot at the robots, his aura tearing into the ground under him.

He reached them, held his hands out, " Final Explosion!"

A golden charge built up quickly, devouring everything near it, Strike shot out of the resulting smoke unharmed, into the sky he went, he pointed his hand at the remaining robots, " Dragon's Rage!"

Blast after blast issued from his palm, slamming into the ground before detonating with an almighty bang!

A robot appeared behind him, he turned with a scream, his fist ploughing through it, the two halfs exploded.

Strike smirked and brought his hands together, raining fire down upon the base, metal structures exploded or melted, robots attacked him and he beat them, his strength and speed far above theirs.

A new group of foes rose into the air, he observed that they were not robots, " Cooler."

The metal warriors charged him, he screamed, his aura growing as did his muscles, a foot him in the face, he backed up, his transformation aborted.

He growled, a Cooler had phased before him.

The others were on him now, a group of fifteen metal warriors surrounded him. He roared, and charged!

At top speed, the eye failed to catch him before he slammed a fist into the chest of the nearest soldier, the metal alien backed away, cracks forming, the others struck!

Ganging up on him with a flurry of fists and kicks!

He blocked and dodged, moving faster then the eye could see, dull thuds resounded as the metal limbs connected with his defence.

Strike fought back, landing a series of fists and kicks upon the nearest foes, they cracked but didn't brake, he screamed, and shot upwards, faster then the others he gained a few seconds of peace before they followed.

He looked around desperately, _Arkh, you'd better move fast, these guys are too much for me if I can't get the time to transform. _

He spun in time to dodged a crimson beam, more and more followed, each Cooler firing Death Beam after Death Beam.

Strike snarled and his power surged, _just need a few minutes._

He started to gather Ki, not easy when he had to dodge the beams as well.

Strike moved fast, his power was running low, he needed to transform now, but he didn't have the Ki to do so!

" Almost there."

His hair turned golden for a second as he aura strengthened, " Almost done it.."

The Coolers, seeing this redoubled their efforts to hit him.

He dodged between the rapidly coming Death Beams, his Ki growing, _just a few seconds more.._

His muscles bulged, he smirked, his hair glowing again, and screamed! A beam pierced his shoulder, pain flooded through him, aborting the transformation once more as blood poured from the wound.

He hit the ground as pain flooded his shoulder, he screamed, jerking himself upright as the foes reached him, he met the first with a fist to the face, spun in mid air and kicked the second! The fourth was greeted by a Ki beam to the chest, the others closed fast, landing blow after blow upon him.

The air was filled with thuds as they pummelled him, Strike screeched, and leapt into the air, trailing blood, " I'm not beaten. Not by a long shot! Dragon's Rage!"

The barrage of Ki blasts shot towards them ,faster then before, Strike chuckled, " Heh, Your metal bodies will melt, you wont survive this attack, now die!"

Each Cooler held a hand up to their forehead, Strike frowned, " Is this some kind of weird salute?"

Then he realized, " No! Instant Transmission!"

Before the first of his blasts struck, the Coolers vanished.

He growled and looked around, " where are they?"

A voice came from behind him, " This battle is over."

Strike turned with a kick, hitting nothing, a new voice behind him, " You're wounded badly, in a few minutes your energy will begin to drain, after that you wont stand a chance."

Strike spun round, this time he caught his foe with as blow to the face, Cooler was sent flying and Strike phased behind him, slamming a fist into the other! Cooler fell to the ground as Strike's hand forced through his gut!

Strike smirked, " Was that weak to you? I'm not going to make this easy for you."

The others charged, Strike raised his guard, aura turning golden, " This battle has just begun."

They clashed, blinding light, then darkness.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

David groaned, his rescuer turned to him, " Relax, you're safe now."

David looked around, he was in a cave, no some kind of cavern, a huge underground hiding place, rocky floors and walls.

There was a fire, wood piled to the side, ready to feed the flames, he glanced at the other and gasped, " Will!"

Will nodded, his tail flexed, no longer wrapped around his waist, " David, I thought I wouldn't run into you again."

David grinned " You know me, never what you expect."

Will grinned back, then said, " Yeah, I know you, but that other guy seemed to know you as well."

David's frown wilted, " That is not something you need to know about."

Will persisted, " He knew you, how?"

David growled, " That is none of your concern."

Will frowned, " I'm only trying to help."

David snarled, " Don't. This is my fight and my fight alone, get involved and I will make you pay."

Will backed up, " Sorry, didn't mean to step on any nerves."

David sighed and sat back, _ this isn't Will's fault.. he doesn't know just what kind of history I have with that guy._

Even thinking that, the memories returned to him in a rush.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

David ploughed through another hill, his foe leapt at him, fists ready to pummel David! The good Saiyan phased away, landing a direct hit to his foe's back!

Shenar smirked, not even feeling it. He struck back, scoring a blow to David's face! He backed off, Shenar charged at him, David leapt into the air.

_Man, this guy really is powerful, I've never known a Saiyan that could fight as well as him. _

Shenar smirked and followed, David screamed, firing a barrage of Ki blasts downward at his foe, Shenar blocked them all and kept coming, picking up speed.

David's eyes widened and he leapt to the side, his foe shot past, before Shenar could turn, David fired off a beam, Shenar screamed and crashed to the ground.

David was panting, but he knew it wasn't over.

Shenar got to his feet without even a scratch, David screamed and shot at his foe! Shenar blocked a knee, a series of kicks and fists, then countered with a kick to the face!

David was sent flying.

Shenar phased above him with a double-hand. David screamed and spat blood as he smashed into a newly formed crater.

He pulled himself out, his clothes tattered and torn, bleeding from several small cuts, " This is not over."

Shenar smirked, " Prove it."

David screamed and shot forward, his fist increase in a white aura as it tore into Shenar's gut!

David followed up with an uppercut, sending Shenar flying, he phased above him with a round-house kick!

David brought his hands together, " Ki Beam Strike!"

A beam shot forward, slamming into Shenar before he could recover his guard.

He caught himself and charged, David paled as the other's fist sank into his gut, Shenar used his other fist to punch David's face.

A powerful beam struck David, he screamed as it washed over him.

Panic rose, he couldn't see, just all consuming blackness, then he slammed into the ground, he fainted for a second but came around in time to avoid the next fist!

Rolling away he fired off a blast, the orb struck Shenar's upper chest, sending him flying.

David leapt forwards, taking advantage of his foe's lack of attention to land a fist a kick and an uppercut!

Shenar caught himself and rubbed his chin where David had struck, " Perhaps you are not so weak after all. But you are not the strongest foe I've ever faced."

David spat, " Strongest or not, I'll be the last foe you ever face!"

Shenar caught his fist and hammered a kick into his gut, David doubled up and Shenar sent him into the air with a punch, " I doubt it."

David caught himself, Shenar leapt forward punching at David, the other dodged to the right, avoiding the attacks, Shenar phased behind him but David turned quickly and caught the fist in his right hand!

Shenar grinned, his other fist came down, David caught that one in his left hand.

Unfortunately, David was out of hands. Shenar kneed him in the gut, again and again, yet David didn't let go.

Even as his face paled, as the pain grew, he held still. Shenar was getting worried, his aura surged, white energy burning into David's arms, the dull pain in his chest increasing, a burning in his arms, he still held.

Shenar spat, " Let me go, you pathetic weakling!"

David replied, " I'm not going to let go, if I'm weak, how come you're so scared?"

Shenar roared, his aura growing, " I'M NOT SCARED!"

David screamed, the pain in his arms redoubled, he didn't realise let go though. Then Shenar's knee hit him in the gut, it was charged with enough Ki to destroy a small planet, David never stood a chance, pain ripped through his body as he slammed into the ground.

He screamed, felt like he had several broken ribs, blood poured from the wound, not mortal but very painful.

He spat blood, forcing legs that felt like jelly to stand, Shenar was looking very relaxed now that he had broken David's hold.

David collapsed to the ground, giving up on legs that wouldn't hold him.

Darkness closed in, he fought it off, using the dull pain of his body to anchor himself, to keep himself awake.

But it wasn't working. Shenar walked towards him with a predatory stalk, " This is my favourite part of a battle," he said, " when me enemy has failed, and knows he's failed, but still has that tiny portion of hope, that maybe someone will save him, that some miracle will happen, I love watching that hope vanish from his eyes as he realises his death has come."

David forced himself to his knees, " You sound like you've killed a lot of people."

Shenar shot forward, his fist hitting David and sending him flying to the ground again, David struggled to rise, but his arms gave out and with a groan he crumpled to the ground.

Shenar smirked, lifting David by the front of his clothes, " See? You're not the last one I will fight."

David spat at him, " I may not be the one to end you, but hear me, someday, someone will rise up, his power will dwarf yours, someday you will feel the pain of defeat and the sting of death, and, wherever I am, I will be laughing!"

Shenar roared, he was used to his victims begging for life, not like this! Not to look at him like this, not to predict his death! He was unsettled, and decided just to kill this one.

He held up a hand, David saw the energy orb gather, aimed at his face, he didn't close his eyes but rather glared at Shenar, even in death he would fight him.

" _Do not despair yet!"_

David blinked rapidly, _what the heck? A voice? What's this? I'm a going mad?_

" _I cannot hear you, you must think it clearly, think it and I will hear you._

David tried again, _" Who are you?"_

Shenar was looking confused, he glanced around then said to himself, " There is magic in the air, but... I've seen this before... Yet the caster died, I made sure of it!"

" _I am he who seeks vengeance for all the innocents murdered by Shenar, I am the gods' tool of retribution, I have come to save you. If you will help me defeat Shenar."_

David coughed blood, _" Fat chance of that, I'm dead already, I have no power left."_

" _No, you have much power yet to be used, you have some kind of block... I cannot unseal all of it, but I might be able to release some, enough for you to continue your fight."_

Shenar had grown bored of searching for the source of the magic and turned back to David, " Time to die."

David sent one thought with all his remaining power and strength, _ " DO IT!"_

He screamed as pain ripped through his body, he saw red, felt nothing but a deep burning.

" _This is going to hurt a lot, your body isn't going to hold this power for long so try and finish him quickly."_

David screamed, rage bursting forth like water from a long dammed river, his every emotion was strengthened by millions of times! Pain burned through his body, but it was a good pain, as weak muscles strengthened, his aura whipped up a small dust storm, he screamed again, this time as new strength surged through his tired body, renewing and healing.

Shenar frowned, " What the heck is going on?"

He spotted David's rapidly healing body, and spat " Not again!"

David's scream continued, his hair standing on end, thunder struck! A crater formed under him, it rapidly expanded, his hair turned gold and he looked up, giving Shenar a burning scowl.

Shenar backed off, _N-no! Not again! But there can only be one every thousand years!_

David shot forward, at speeds he once thought impossible he smashed into Shenar!

The evil Saiyan staggered backwards as David launched a barrage of fists!

Shenar pulled himself together and dodged them, he landed a punch, but David didn't even feel it, he smashed his fist into Shenar's chest!

Shenar was sent flying into the air, he pulled himself together however and cried out, " You surprised me, David, I didn't think you had it in you. A Super Saiyan eh? Looks like I'll have to fight you at my full power!"

David stood still, letting his wild aura build, " Power up as much as you like, it will make no difference, in the end, you'll still die."

Shenar only laughed.

David heard the voice in his mind again, _" Attack him now, while his defences are down."_

He snorted, _" No, I want to defeat him when he's at his best, that way, he will know I won fairly and not by some fluke."_

" _But if he reaches full power, you wont be able to stop him!"_

David felt an icy finger of fear, the way that the other said it, this person really believed that Shenar could defeat David.

David growled, torn between wanting to kill Shenar and wanting to fight him at his full.

Shenar lowered himself to the ground, taking deep breaths, he cupped his hands, pointing them towards David, he roared and lightening crackled.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Another storm of blasts struck the ground, scattering the defenders and dropping several of them.

Another twenty robots descended to join the several hundred already waging battle.

The enemy's line started to buckle, bending backwards as the metal invaders put more and more pressure on it.

Screams of the injured and dyeing filled the plain, green beams lanced out claiming lives, and above them a war was waged, winged warriors faced off more robots.

In the thick of it, Silva, Hao's strongest and only living offspring fought for survival.

His wings razor-edged, he sliced through yet another foe, and a blast tore into his side, he screamed and fell, icy wind howling past him, at the last minute he flipped and shot into the air, green beams slicing towards him, he went into a series of dives and flips, no use the beams struck his wing!

It shattered, his Furiouku gone and he plummeted to the ground.

He let out a scream of agony as he slammed into the hard earth, feeling bones shatter and rips brake.

The robots plunged after him, green attacks shooting towards the fallen shaman!

A shield appeared from thin air and Silva looked around wildly, there!

Another Tenth Oracles, a small and wizened old man called Goldva.

Behind him, a huge bird, red in colour tore through robots quickly and easily, Silva marvelled at his elder's power, he had effortlessly formed a shield and his spirit was showing no strain at all as she cut the robots down.

Then, the pain exploded and he sank to the ground.

Goldva looked around, " This looks bad," he commented, his spirit answered.

" Have faith my friend, faith in Spirit King and in yourself."

He shook his head, " Spirit King is gone, we have nothing left to fight for."

He leaped aside as more beams stuck where he had been standing! Turning, he sent several dagger-sharp feathers to stab into his attacker, he ascended to the air on the back of his spirit. She and he had worked together for years and a Kami-Class Shaman like himself had no trouble with this kind of battle.

Another wave of enemies reached them, Goldva could sense his fellow shaman falling, could feel their Furiouku draining and leaving their cold and lifeless bodies.

He felt rage, rage against these robots and their creator, but also rage against Spirit King, Spirit King who had left them to their fate, left them to die after they had done their job.

He screamed a battle cry and rejoined the fray! Knocking down seven robots before the others even noticed him, the green attacks sliced towards them again but his spirit dodged them all.

Another one launched itself at him, he dodged to the side, not noticing as his spirit's claws tore into it, he was looking down at the battle field, a huge hole had been torn in the shaman lines and the robots were pouring in, cutting off several groups of shaman.

A new robot appeared before him, not steel this one had a red taint, he threw his feathers once more but they were deflected by the covering. The 'bot shot forwards and his eyes widened as he realized that it was going to cut him down with the green attack!

A huge beast leapt past him, it had once been a fox though now it was looked like a snarling devil, it's claws sliced the robots to ribbons and it continued to fight them.

A wolf shot past, doing the same, Goldva turned and saw that a new shaman had joined the battle, he wore a mask and dark combat suit.

He nodded to Goldva before continuing his war on the robots.

A hoard of the things shot past him and with a start he realized where they were heading " The village! No!"

he shot through the sky, on the back of his spirit he was fast, but the the robots had a great lead.

He followed them, faster and faster, until the ground blurred around him, wind whipped through his hair, yet he still sped up.

Up ahead, he could see the first buildings starting to become visible, and the first of the crowds gathered outside them, awaiting with hope news of victory.

The robots launched a storm of power, cutting into the waiting people, killing most and scattering the rest.

Goldva let out a scream of rage and moved faster. Buildings were set alight and people ran screaming, the green beams tearing into flesh.

The robots were effective. By the time Goldva had reached the town, the street was littered with corpses.

A Small boy ran from one of the building, carrying a heavy bag.

A robot shot out after him, its beam sliced into him an he stumbled, tried to keep going but another beam caught him in the chest, in a shower of blood he fell.

Goldva vaguely recalled him as a human who had come to cheer on his friends in the Shaman Fights.

Goldva didn't get to see much more though, as one of the enemies broke through a building behind him!

He spun round, furiouku-increased speed almost not enough, as stones and rocks rained down upon him.

A huge rock threatened to crush his head, but a blade came out of no-where and knocked it away.

Tao Ren shot towards the robot, his glaive slicing at the foe!

It connected but did no damage, the robot however sent him flying with a fist!

He screamed and smashed into a second building.

Goldva decided to join the battle and his spirit appeared under him.

The robot shot a beam and she shattered, taking Gokdva's last dregs of Furiouku with her. He lapsed into a coma like sleep.

Ren got up, brushing the dirt of him. Damn, these guys were powerful, they're armour made it very hard to damage them and those beams were lethal.

He quickly checked himself over, no major injuries.. bruises and scratches, he had endured worse.

Ren leapt into the air, not too soon as well. The ground he had been standing on exploded as a beam struck it.

The robot charged towards Ren, he raised his glaive but a sword cut the machine clean in two!

Yoh Asakura spun round, delivering a deadly blow to the robot that had been behind him. More of the 'bots flooded into the town.

Four of the touched down before Yoh. He let loose a battle-cry and charged! Ren joined the battle and together they quickly despatched the foes.

Yoh turned, taking in the ruined buildings, the screams of people fought and died.

Then, he caught sight of the small boy. He paled, eyes wide, his sword dropped to the ground.

" Manta..?"

He rushed towards the body,shaking it wildly, " MANTA! Wake up, Manta!"

Tears poured down his face, as he said to Ren, " Go, get Faust, get him, now!"

Ren shook his head, keeping in his own feeling thanks to years of training, " There's no point, Yoh."

" Yoh screamed, " DO IT! GET FAUST!"

Ren actually took a step back, seeing a very rare sight, as Yoh had lost his temper, Ren noted that he looked a little too much like his brother, Hao.

Ren replied, " He dead, Yoh."

Yoh shook his head, " N-no... He can't be dead.. Manta...NO!"

Ren put his hand on his friend's shoulder, " Yoh, we have work to do. We have to fight these robots."

Yoh shook Manta's body, as if trying to wake him.

Ren said more forcefully, " Yoh, we have to move now. Manta's dead. But we can still save the others."

Yoh moved faster then he ever had before, Ren was sent staggering back, nursing a new black eye.

Yoh said, " Manta is not dead... he's not...no.. he's _not_!"

He slammed his fist into the ground, again and again, Amidamaru appeared next to him, " Lord Yoh, Ren is right. We must move."

Yoh didn't respond, continuing to punch the ground.

Tears fell freely, _Manta... Not Manta.._.

He memory returned to those early days, when he had first arrived in Tokyo. He had been so lonely, no normal person wanted anything to do with a shaman, then Manta had taken a short-cut through a graveyard Yoh had been relaxing in.

Because Manta could see spirits, Yoh opened up to him, they became best friends quickly. Then, Manta had been attacked by Ryu and his gang, Yoh had single handedly defeated them all. As the time past Manta saved Yoh's life several times, once even going so far as to fight Ryu for a sword that Yoh needed to save his life.

Then, the Shaman Fight started and Yoh had trained harder then ever, not seeing Manta for several months, but when they met again they were still best friends.

Then, Manta had been targeted by Faust and nearly died during one fight, Yoh's rage had been so intense... that was the first time he had _ever _wanted to kill someone totally. But Faust's plan worked and Yoh was defeated.

Later, Manta had come with them to save Ren and sometimes Yoh doubted that they would have survived without him. After they left for the Shaman Fight finals, Manta followed them along with Anna to teach Yoh a new and powerful Spirit Form.

No matter what, Manta ad never run, never abandoned him, never ran from the X Laws, not from Hao, not from anything, Manta was always there for him, and Yoh was always there for Manta... Until now.

Ren was worried, he had never seen Yoh like this... Yoh looked angry... Yoh was never angry! Not even with Hao!

The aforementioned shaman picked himself up, Amidamaru appeared beside him, " Lord Yoh!"

Ren said, " Come, Yoh, we have to fall back."

Then, Yoh looked up, his eyes were strange, full of hatred and vengeance. " _No_, I am not finished here."

He strode through the streets, Ren ran after him, calling " Yoh! No! They are too strong!"

Yoh's giant blade formed in his hand, and he charged right at a group of six robots! They fired their cannons but Yoh deflected it with hi sword!

Ren's eyes widened, _no way! That power.. is that really Yoh's? Has he had it all along?"_

The robots exploded with a single slash from his blade, he turned to a tenth oracle who had been about to die.

" Get everyone out. I will make sure they don't follow."

He nodded and rushed off.

Yoh rushed forward, cutting into several new robots, they exploded with a bang and he pushed on! In the following minutes, Ren saw a side of Yoh that he had never expected.

The young shaman let nothing stop him, cutting down 'bot after 'bot.

Ren had an evil hunch that Yoh would not stop if a fellow shaman fell in the way of his blade.

Several minutes later, Yoh had advanced through the street, and was entering the battlefield.

It was now on the border of the town, robots everywhere, the shamanistic forces had been completely shattered into three big groups, each heavily outnumbered and surrounded by enemies. If they didn't manage to link up again, this battle would be over in minutes.

The biggest one, contained most of the strongest shaman and Tenth Oracles, they fought with their backs to the outer town.

The screams of the dyeing were everywhere and the green lasers lit up the area again and again.

The group was beginning to dissolve as people died or ran, Yoh hurled himself into the thickest concentration of robots!

Ren cried out but The 'bots exploded and Yoh was unharmed! He stalked farther, cutting down any foe in his way, behind him the shamans gave a cheer and fought harder, inspired by Yoh's survival.

He cut a tunnel through the enemy forces to the second group and several powerful Shamans rushed to reinforce it!

Yoh joined them in the front line, cutting and slashing and dodging. His arms ached, his back burned, he ignored them and fought on.

Time seemed to flow erratically, it seemed to him that one minute he would be hacking at a robot and the next surrounded by allies, at last the sun began to set.

Then, he was talking to a Tenth Oracle, the man cried out, " They're forces are thinning, but the commander keeps rushing reinforcements to them, we can't hold this pace forever."

Yoh didn't say anything, just ploughed through the enemy forces to the command centre, a single rock raised above the rest of the battle on which stood a metallic figure, his tail swishing.

Yoh came up behind him with a roar, his blue sword slashing downward to cleave the foe on two!

To his shock and horror, his sword shattered upon contact with the foe!

Cooler turned, Yoh had no way of knowing that he had a Ki shield protecting him, to Yoh it seemed his power was so great as to make him completely immune to his strike!

Cooler observed him, " Hmm, another weakling who thinks he's strong enough to withstand my power?"

Yoh screamed a battle-cry and leapt at Cooler again, bringing his sword down upon the metallic alien's head, Cooler caught it!

Yoh's face paled, as he struggled to force the blade downwards, but for a human like Yoh, it was an impossible task. Then Cooler easily threw him backwards!

Yoh slammed into the earth hard enough to form a dent. He cried out as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

The alien raised a hand, the glowing red beam building, " Goodbye, human."

He made as if to fire the beam but stopped a confused expression on his face.

" what?"

His chest was slowly changing colour, no it was freezing! Then, a blade was forced through it! Cooler let out a scream and crumpled to the ground.

Horohoro turned back to the battle before muttering " Ice, it makes things brittle."

Around him, dead shaman rose to fight again, Faust controlling them.

Ryu stood guard over Yoh's now sleeping form.

Slowly at first, the robots' defences started to crumble, every fallen human rose once more, fighting for Faust.

Then, it was over, the robots turned and fled!

A great cheer was taken up by the surviving shamans, the dead falling back to the ground.

The ground was littered with corpses and metal husks, blood ran like a river. The sun was set now and the stars glittered brightly.

For the humans, they could hope again.

GGGGGGGGG

AN: Wow, a long chapter. I'm splitting it into two parts. The second will be uploaded soon.. ( I hope) and will deal with Jordan and the dbz side of things... 'till next time.


	3. An Old Friend

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King

Jordan walked aimlessly through burnt-out streets littered with bodies. His mind was numb, not thinking at all, he felt cold all over as he observed the absolute carnage unleashed by the metallic invaders.

Bodies were everywhere, people had been cut down where they stood, some fleeing, some fighting, some just too shocked to move. No effort had been made to bury them and they rotted in piles, letting lose an evil stench.

He wandered aimlessly, not caring where he ended as his mind tried to deal with the death around him.

Suddenly, it was all too much! He burst into a run, what seemed like hundreds of thoughts swimming through his head, he felt like he was having trouble breathing, the stink was getting to him!

He pelted through street after street, all containing bodies of the slain.

Then he saw it, up ahead, a church, but what really caught his attention, no bodies, it was clear, he rushed towards it.

If Jordan had been thinking clearly, he might have wondered why this was, certainly it was not due to divine intervention of any sort. Why would this building be left intact, un-pillaged

when all around it the others had not? But Jordan wasn't thinking straight.

He burst through the door, breathing in the sweet air.

He could feel his head starting to clear.

Then, there came a nose, a terrible crashed and thumping. Jordan looked around warily, Someone or something was in here.

Clashes resounded, but he could pinpoint the direction they came from.

He called out, " Who are you? Show yourself!"

another series of clanks and thumps.

Then, a metal fist slammed into Jordan's back!

He screamed, slamming into the far wall, feeling bones bend and brake, agony tore through his body!

His vision was tinged with red and rapidly fading, above him, loomed a robot, it extended its laser. The green blast shot outwards, coming closer and closer.

Jordan closed his eyes waiting the end. It didn't come.

Instead a new figure stood between them.

Jordan saw that she was tall, wearing dark clothes, but what caught his eye, the pair of bat-like wings extending from her back.

_Am I seeing things? _Wondered.

The mystery warrior was holding back the green attack with a shield of Ki!

But the beam was slowly tearing through her defences.

She fell to her knees, teeth clenched.

Then, her shield shattered and she dived out of the way in time.

She glared at the robot, " Not bad, I didn't think Cooler's lackeys would be that tough. But I wont lose to you."

She brought her hands together, but the robot struck first! Its laser retracted, restructuring itself into a rapid fire version, then it let loose!

Hundreds of small charges slammed into the warrior! She let loose a cry as her body was burned away.

An explosion shock the area, the robot turned back to Jordan.

But then, a voice was heard, " have you forgotten about me?"

The robot turned back to where the smoke was clearing.

The warrior was unharmed! Protected beneath the wings of a huge bird, fire red.

Then, it flashed, taking on a new form, a black wolf.

The warrior raised her hand into the sky, " Kaori, Oversoul!"

The wolf changed again, becoming a small orb and fused with the warrior!

She leapt forward, the robot raised its guard but Selea grinned and struck at it with hands that seemed to have sprouted talons.

The robot exploded and Selea landed easily.

She turned to find Jordan stirring at her, she shrugged, " You never seen a shaman before?"

Jordan blacked out.

Goldva looked around him sadly, all the surviving Tenth Oracle had gathered here, in this dark building. They were meant to be finding ways to win this war, but Goldva,along with almost all of the God-Class Shamans knew this war was lost. If Yoh had not intervened the last battle would have been the end of them. While it was true they still had some troops left, the last battle had broken moral, many were fleeing to their homes, others leaving to defend their friends or loved ones and as a result of this, the Tenth Oracle found themselves at the head of an army no larger then two hundred shamen. Two hundred against millions.

His fellow Oracles saw this as well. Their faces showed different grades of hopelessness, from Renim's fallen features to Talim's defiant face.

Goldva spoke, " My friends, the truth is known to us all, next time they attack, we will be crushed like insects."

Silva growled, eyes cast to the ground, his was experiencing strange emotions, anger and rage, the desire to hurt...

Kalim cried out: " Surely there is a way for us to survive this war?"

Goldva shook his head sadly, " We have one option, if we retreat to the Plants then we could possibly hold them there, where our strength is at its greatest."

Silva put his finger right on the problem, " To do that we would need to abandon everyone here to their death."

Goldva nodded, " Only A member of the Patch Tribe or a Tenth Oracle can enter one of the Plants."

Someone spoke up, Goldva recognised a Oracle called Namari. " What fools have you become?"

Several people gasped, to show such disrespect to an elder!

Namari was well known to have been one of Hao's most loyal supporters, and while he was also a Tenth Oracle he had never been really trusted.

" If you wont abandon those weaklings to their deaths, and you want to save the village, the answer is simple, you must use the Song."

Most of the others looked confused, Goldva shook his head sadly, he had expected someone to bring that up. The legendary Patch Song was one of the most powerful shamanic Techniques known.. Not for what is did to the enemy but for what it could do to you.. It was incredibly dangerous but it could turn the battle in their favour.

" No." Goldva answered immediately, it was true that it could save them but the price was too great. For if they did win, and if they failed to resist the Song's deadly call... what would emerge could easily be a thousand times worse then the robots. The last person to have used the song was Hao.

Silva asked, " What is this song?"

Goldva answered, " An ancient technique, by eliminating certain emotions it can increase a shaman's Furiouku by more then a thousand times. However, while it does wipe out some emotions, it strengthens others, the result is an unstable being, most of the time the strengthened emotions are anger, rage pride and hatred. A shaman will become stronger.. but the chances are they will no longer care about this village."

Silva looked passive on the outside, but inside he was full of conflicting emotions. First and foremost, anger at the elders for keeping this Song from him, secondly an utter sense of failure, for no matter how hard he had fought the robots had pressed onwards, towards the village. Third, he felt useless, where he and an army had failed, Yoh alone had succeeded.

The final thought, the one he tried with all his might to force back into the lower depths of his mind was: _How powerful would I be with this Song?_

Silva was acutely aware that he was starting to think like the late Hao Asakura and perhaps it was not so strange. Silva was Hao's descendent and though he was loath to admit it, he had inherited a good portion of his power from the Fire Shaman.

Silva struggled to fight for good, to deny his evil urges, yet he could not help but wonder, did Hao do the same? He knew that Hao fought for a Shaman only world because he felt that humans would destroy the Earth, from Hao's point of view, Yoh was evil and Hao was good.

Was Silva becoming more and more like Hao? This was his greatest fear. The only other person who might be able to understand was Yoh, who was himself once part of Hao, but Yoh never sowed any signs of fear, not when the odds were against him, not ever.

His turbulent thoughts turned to Yoh. The young shaman was still asleep, the shock to his system had been great, one of his greatest friends cut down in cold blood, Silva had no idea what the carefree Yoh Asakura would make of the death of Manta.

One on the Tenth Oracles interrupted his thoughts, " So, what will we do? If we stay, we will die. If we go, everyone else will die."

Goldva growled, " Without the X Laws we have little choice. They are some of the most powerful shamen we have. Now, it depends on how long it will take the robots to mount another attack. If we have a day or two, we can perhaps begin to evacuate but I doubt they will wait that long, we have perhaps a few hours."

Kalim spoke, " Then our path is clear, we will spearhead a final assault upon the robot's lines. If we brake through perhaps the civilians can escape."

Namari responded, " That might work... If we didn't mind dyeing in the process I for one will not sacrifice myself for a bunch of weak-willed shamen most of whom can't even form a Double-Medium. Why should any of us do something so stupid?"

Silva growled, " Because it is our duty."

Namari shot back " It is our duty to see to the safety of Spirit King, but he is not here is he? Why should we not retreat to the Plants and save ourselves?"

Silva wanted to argue, but knew that he could not. The only real duty imposed upon the Tenth Oracle was to guard Spirit King, and with the Great Spirit's mysterious disappearance, the Oracles had no reason to stay.

In in that dank, dark building, the fate of two worlds was decided.

Yamcha shot through the streets, paying no heed to the decaying forms of fallen people, he had seen far worse.

Jordan's energy level was low, far too low, even if he were sleeping his Ki should be far higher then this. He was injured, badly. Luckily enough, Jordan's Ki was still high enough for him to trace and as a result, Yamcha burst through the doors of the church and saw a scene right out of his nightmares!

Selea stood before an injured Jordan, Yamcha's mind leapt and he fired off a barrage of Ki blasts!

She dodged them contemptuously.

Yamcha growled, knowing his chances of defeating her were zero. She had been able to go toe to toe with Clare, who had easily been far stronger then Yamcha.

Still, he wasn't going to let Jordan die!

Selea hovered in the air, wings outstretched, " Yamcha, you know you don't stand a chance against me, right? So, why are you attacking me?"

He yelled, " Shut up!"

He let lose another blast, Selea easily forced it aside, she sighed, " I see I'm going to have to force you to listen."

He leapt at her with a barrage of fists, Selea easily dodged and blocked but seemed reluctant to fight him back.

" Why are you attacking me?"

Yamcha landed a kick to her gut and she backed away a couple of paces.

Yamcha gasped, sweat dotting his forehead, " Because you betrayed us! And joined Hao, killed some of us even!"

Selea growled, " I was never with you to begin with!"

With a flash she phased away!

Yamcha spun around but too late, she appeared before him, hand outstretched ready to deliver a fatal blow.

" Now will you listen to me?"

" Listen to a traitor? Never!"

She growled, " Look, we don't have much time before those robots come here. Now you can come with me and I can get you out of here or you can die trying to escape yourself."

" Trust you? Never!"

She snapped, " what does it take to get you to believe me?"

He replied " Nothing!"

A fierce wind of Ki forced her back, ripping the church apart!

With a resounding series of crashes, the walls collapse, the falling rubble bounced against the invisible Ki shield that the warriors had erected around themselves.

Yamcha floated into the air, hand behind his back, he said, " Though I'm not as strong as you, I can still win."

She smirked, " And how to you plan on doing that?"

He replied, " You'll see."

She stood, arms crossed, " Give me your best shot."

He said, " Oh, I will."

He held up his hand, the one that had been behind his back. Now it glowed with an unearthly white light.

" If you recall, Goku had an attack called the Spirit Bomb, after he fell, I got King Kai to teach it to me... Though I'm not pure enough to actually use it."

Selea retorted, " Is this going somewhere?"

Yamcha smiled, " Yeah, you see I can't receive energy from trees plants or animals. But, I refined the attack and changed it. Now, taste my Static Spirit Ball!"

He threw the attack! As it travelled, it picked up energy from nearby electrical sources until it had doubled its size!

Selea dodged out of the way but Yamcha smirked and the attack doubled back!

Selea cursed and dodged again, this time it was far closer as the orb was still growing.

She went into a series of frenzied dives and dodges that it was impossible for the eye to keep track of her, but the attack did. It easily pursued her, ignoring her frantic attempts to shake it off.

She turned with a roar and met it with a fist! The ball was sent flying but Selea's energy fell dramatically!

Yamcha smirked, " It also steals Ki energy, so if it touches you you will lose any shield you happen to be forming."

The orb had swelled to twice its size now, and was coming straight at her!

She cursed, _no time to avoid it, can't block it , looks like we'll have to take it head on!_

She held out a hand, " Kaori, Oversoul Double Medium!"

A wicked curved sword appeared in he hand, infused with the power of her spirit she slashed at the oncoming attack!

The orb put up fierce resistance, she could feel it draining her strength as it slowly pushed her back, her Furiouku faltered and the brightness increased within the orb!

She screamed, feeling her skin start to blister and burn, wounds were torn open all over her, she could feel her blood draining away.

Then, a voice in her head, Kaori _" Are you a shaman are not? Fight back!"_

" _I can't, this Ki is too strong... I can't hold it!"_

" _You WILL hold it!"_

" _He's too strong.."_

" _No he's not!"_

" _He IS!"_

" _So you've reached your limits?"_

" _YES!"_

" _What would Miki say about that?"_

" _M-Miki?"_

" _He would say that once you've reached your limit, what's left is your potential." _

" _My potential? No... you're right, if I just give up now then I wont be worthy... You are right."_

Her sword exploded, fire running through it! The struggle continued, Selea was slowly forced back as her strength faded, but with all her will power focused upon that one thing,the orb had been considerably slowed.

Yamcha watched, mouth open.

Selea cried out, " This isn't the end! Kaori, Final Slash!"

She slashed downwards, the blade cleanly splitting the orb in two. The two halves exploded in a shower of sparks.

Yamcha moved fast but Selea was faster, he felt the tip of the sword bite into his neck, not enough to kill but enough to draw blood.

Yamcha's arms dangled limply by his side, in a state of shock he said, " You blocked it."

Selea nodded, " I had help."

It was later, Selea and Yamcha sat around a camp-fire several miles from the edge of the town. They would have travelled farther, but Jordan's condition was worsening and Selea wasn't sure he would survive the move.

Yamcha still didn't trust her but he had admitted that she could have killed them both and hadn't and he also knew that she was very powerful so by travelling with them she was giving them extra protection.

She asked him " So, what's been happening in your world while I was away? It seems that all the troubles of the other worlds come from yours."

Yamcha sighed to himself, not even sure that he wanted to tell her this, but then again, she would find out anyway. Better he tell her now then she have to find out on her own.

" Its terrible, sometimes I wonder would it be better if Frieza or Cell had just blown up or planet. At least that would have been quick... but this, this is dyeing slowly, ever so slowly."

" It started when Cooler returned to the Earth, somehow he survived his encounter with Arkh and Vit and became even stronger! Millions of robots rained down from the skies, at first we fought them but the human military was quickly wiped out, along with most of the major cities. Then Cooler met several other evil doers, Cell somehow still alive joined him along with Boris and Magna. But some mystery warrior was the real power behind them.. his strength was amazing! He tossed most of us aside as if we were nothing. Then he fled, but Goku, Vegeta and Gohan chased after him. They cornered him in the mountains and there was a fierce battle, the Saiyan was equal to Goku at full strength! Then, the robots sprung a trap! Goku and Vegeta were cut down before they could even turn!"

tears ran down his face as he relived the memory of his greatest friends' passings. " Only Gohan escaped, he was so badly wounded that even a Senzu couldn't help him... He died in agony... Goten and Trunks became our leaders, and together we fought for our planet. But even with Strike and David on our side, we were pushed back, losing city after city. At last they attacked the Lookout. All the surviving Z Fighters gathered in a final attempt to save our world. The robots had been upgraded, to put it simply they crushed us like insects, Piccolo, Tien, Popo, Krillen. All died defending the Lookout to their last breath. Chi-Chi was killed as well, it drove Goten to the brink of madness... But unlocked his hidden powers! He's so great... So much like Goku... but Dende died so no Dragon balls... the few surviving humans were led by the Z fighters into hiding. We have a city but we know that one day they will find us, and we can't fight them off."

Selea was quiet for several minutes, absorbing everything that Yamcha had said.

It seemed impossible that the Z fighters, so strong and powerful, could be shattered like this!

Goku and Vegeta, she had thought of them as the heart of that team. Goku to insure that they always did the right thing and Vegeta to relentlessly drive himself, and by extension Goku, towards the single goal of being the best. If Goku and Vegeta were the heart then Piccolo and Arkh were the brain, they always seemed able to come up with the right plan at the right time, if Piccolo had died as well... But the worse thing was the loss of the Dragon Balls, they always had been the soul of the Z fighters. Helping to inspire hope in the knowledge that no matter what went wrong, it could always be fixed.

She could only guess at the hopelessness and despair that they were going through, Goku had seemed to be invincible. No matter what happened to him he could rise above it, no matter the hardship he could endure it. When everything was going from bad to worse, you could always count on Goku being by your side to help you through your trouble, be it a galaxy-destroying tyrant or a broken car. He was just, always _there._

Except of course, now he wasn't. The very thought left her cold, Goku had always been solid and dependable and the thought that he might have been killed sent a shiver of fear through her. She hadn't known him as well as most of the others but she still grieved.

" I don't know what to say."

Kaori chose this minute to appear in his wolf form. Yamcha was somewhat annoyed by this. He,as he had recently discovered and seemingly to his great regret, possessed more Furiouku then your average human. While not enough to allow him to see Spirits it was enough to allow him to hear them. So to him Kaori's voice could come from absolutely everywhere, he has twice had near heart attacks when Kaori had said something and turned out to be much closer then Yamcha expected.

The one thousand year old spirit was a member of an elite class of beings known as Higher Spirits, ghosts that have spent more then five hundred years upon the earth. Once a spirit has spent so long in this world, and if they have nothing to hold them back, they can evolve into a higher form, gaining many abilities that they never would otherwise have had. Kaori had gained shape-changing powers as well as a heightened intelligence.

Selea had rapidly become close to the spirit.

" What do we do?" He asked, causing Yamcha to jump yet again.

Yamcha shook his head, " We have no idea, I guess we'll have to head home and see if we can help them. I was sent here for a mission but its failed now... Cooler has the item."

Selea was interested, " what item? Something as powerful as the Dragon Balls?"

Yamcha said nothing as the darkness seemed to close in on them.

An: Some facts, the Patch Song is real and was mentioned in the final chapter of the Shaman King Manga, all the facts about the Sk Universe are real, including the Plants which will be making a big appearance.


	4. Crushing the Shamen

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King

Silva had been elected the one to tell the surviving Shamen the plan of escape.

After quickly outlining the basic idea, he left them to chose where they would fit in.

Most choose to flee the village but a good fifty of them elected to fight to the end with the Tenth Oracles.

Silva knew that this fight would quickly prove to be overwhelmed, but he prayed that they would be able to hold on long enough for the others to escape.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Shenar, Lord of the Stars, stood silently in the circular room. Stainless metallic walls reflected what little light there was, intensifying it by a hundred times.

Before him there was a bank of computer screens, divided into three sections. Each section showing a different world.

He was pleased. The conquest of the worlds was going very well, this Earth was clearly the weakest of them all and already the military had been all but crushed, however, the Shamen world was proving to be the toughest, with their determination and their numbers the Shamen had held back his plans several times, but now their numbers had dwindled and the next attack would mark their end.

The world containing Saiyans had put up the fiercest resistance, they had continued to fight back long after their military had been crushed and their cities destroyed.

It was almost enough for Shenar to spare them...Almost.

Now, Goku and Vegeta were gone, the resistance had lost its strongest members.

Even thinking about Goku and Vegeta brought a smile to his face, those fools truly thought that Goku and Vegeta were dead. Doubtless the two Saiyans wished they were dead but Shenar had at last found a use for such insignificant beings as the Saiyans.

They would power his forces for centuries yet.

As he thought of this, one computer beeped a message to him. Shenar read it, and was no longer smiling.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Minutes later, Shenar stood outside the Cutting Room. The place stank of blood, this was where the humans were taken and cut up into segments, each segment then taken to a different reactor where it was used to fuel the robotic war machine.

The unique energy that was produced by the reactors was enough to power an army of robots for an unlimited amount of time.

Before him stood a small robot, nothing like the bulky soldiers, this one was solely made to oversee the energy process and as such possessed a far smaller body.

" I'm here," snapped Shenar, " This had better be worth my time."

The robot spoke in a mechanised voice " It has been discovered that a small percentage of humans have shown an ability to resist cutter."

Shenar growled, "Is that the reason you brought me here? To tell me something so useless?"

The robot responded quickly, aware that its existence would be terminated in seconds if Shenar decided that it had wasted his time, " Sir he resisted the cutter! No human can do that! Indeed, when we examined him farther it was determined that he was not always human!"

Shenar paused for a second, " You mean that?"

The robot said " It appears that he was once a machine, or at least, had the body of a machine.. we've managed to restore his programming and made upgrades to his body. I thought you'd want to see him."

Shenar nodded, " Show me this robot. What's his name?"

" Vitrolic, sir."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fifty robots travelled, hey shot though the air over a ruined city, in the centre, one of the Meta Coolers rode, in his hands a long object rapped in silk, the second of a set of three.

These three weapons would prove to be Cooler's greatest asset. For with them he would became unstoppable.

Who knew that this Earth, while it possessed no Dragon Balls, had something equally as powerful? And when they found the last one it would make Cooler invincible.

A single figure stood before them, the robots reacted in seconds, letting loose a barrage of laser fire! But the figure had phased away, he reappeared above one with a powerful fist!

The others swarmed at him, but with a scream his aura surged, sending them flying back, and David grinned, " Is that all you've got?"

They made another attack but David easily fended them off in his Super Saiyan Two state. Smashing them with powerful kicks!

Cooler saw his small group being blown apart, and fled! _I have to get the Item to safety, if the rebels gain it they could unlock its power!_

He saw the last of the robots explode as he got away smirking. Suddenly a fist sent him the ground!

Cooler shrieked as he crashed through several buildings and formed a crater.

By the time he pulled himself out, he was facing two Super Saiyans.

David extended a hand, " Give me the item."

Cooler smirked, " You thought such a simple ambush would win you the day? You seem to have forgotten something."

David asked, " What is that?"

Cooler said, " I know Instant Transmission!"

At once, more and more Coolers began to appear, until they outnumbered the Saiyans ten to one.

David frowned, " Damn it, this could be harder then I thought. Looks like I'll have to go Super Saiyan Three!"

But a barrage of Death Beam forced them to jump aside! David cursed, " they're not going to give us enough time!"

Five Coolers attacked him, he ducked and dodged, sweating as he fended off their blows. _Ok, at this stage I'm slightly stronger then Cooler. But I'll wear down long before he runs out of troops to send against me._

David blocked two more fists, and struck back, using a series of punches and kicks to tear one foe apart!

But there was always more, he blocked blow upon blow for what seemed like hours, until his arms ached and his legs were numb, but still he fought on, powering up attack after attack, he was worried about what had happened to his friend, Will, but he hadn't the energy to waste checking on him, David knew that Will's power was only slightly lower then his own Super Saiyan Two form, so will had to be doing all right.

A fist made it through his guard then another and another!

David doubled up as blows rained down upon him! Then an upper-cut sent him flying! A foe phased above him with another crushing blow, but David caught himself and let loose a Ki storm, blowing the Cooler apart!

But more came, more blows which he couldn't defend against, more pain as each one he didn't block met its target, and slowly, numbness as his body started to shut down.

At last, he fell to his knees . To tired to fight on.

Cooler raised a fist to finish the job but a hand caught his!

" You really don't want to finish that attack."

Cooler turned slowly, remembering that voice. " Arkh?!"

The Namek grinned, " I see you remember me."

Cooler said, " What can you do to save him? You'll be overwhelmed as easily as he is!"

Arkh grinned again, " don't count on it. Oversoul!"  
A golden light filled the city, and then, Arkh gestured and a huge explosion! More and more explosions as each Meta Cooler was sought out and destroyed.

The last one fell, the silk-rapped item was sent tumbling into the air, Arkh leapt up and caught it easily!

The silk blew away, to show a blade of ancient make, it was cracked and dulled, in its hilt there was set a ruby and ancient writings covered its blade.

Arkh examined it, ignoring David, who was busy pulling himself to his feet.

" Its hard to believe that these are what Cooler is seeking." the Namek said to himself.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Shenar raged! How could this have happened?! His perfect plan was ruined! With that blade gone he had no choice but to divert a lot of resources to getting it back, this would slow his conquest of the other worlds, but the real trouble was that now one of the blades was possessed by an enemy that the rebels might be able to figure out his plan

He growled, knowing that David was somehow behind this...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everything was black, he could see nothing but darkness, then, slowly he opened his eyes. Yoh Asakura felt wasted, numb and pointless _Manta..._

He felt like crawling into a hole and dyeing, he had failed, Manta had died because he, Yoh Asakura, hadn't been there in time to save him.

" Yoh..?"

The voice, Anna. But she sounded so worried, so strained, not like her at all.

Anna's voice... Yoh felt like just sinking back down into sleep, just dyeing. He would have but Anna... he couldn't leave Anna.

Slowly he opened his eyes, " Anna."

" Yoh.."

Nether of them knew what to say, Manta had died, Anna knew that Yoh blamed himself for it, but she didn't know how she could convince him that it wasn't his fault, besides that she didn't have time to.

" Yoh, the robots are coming again, the Tenth Oracle are going to hold them off while we escape."

Yoh shook his head, " No, I'm staying."  
" What!?"

Yoh looked around the room, saw Ren, Horohoro, Ryu, Faust, and Joco.

Ryu cried out " master Yoh! Don't be stupid! You're not recovered yet and even if you were, staying here is suicide!"

Ren smirked, " I knew you'd say that."

The others turned to him and Ren said, " Yoh isn't the kind to let innocent people suffer, The Tenth Oracle are tough but Yoh would rather be fighting then running. In addition, if there is anyone who has the Furiouku to revive Manta they will be a Tenth Oracle. Also, Yoh knows that the chances of the others escaping are slime to none. So he came to the conclusion that if he fights in the battle, and if luck is on our side, he can allow the others to escape and then get away himself."

Horohoro gaped, " H-how do you know that?!"

Ren answered, " Because, I came to the same conclusion."

Yoh nodded, " Ren.."

The Tao nodded, " Yes, the chances are we will not survive this battle."

Faust said, " If you are going to fight, Yoh then I will as well. Death holds no fear for me."

Ryu growled, " If you are fighting so am I!"

Horohoro said " Are you crazy? You'll all die!"

Ryu said, " Master Yoh has gotten us out of worse situations, I'm sure we'll get away."

Ren said, " I'm a Tao, I could never look my family in the eye if I ran now."

" I don't believe it..."

Everyone looked at Joco. " My whole life... trying to get away from violence... Trying to became a comedian.. All useless... But I will NOT stand back and let you fight alone, Yoh I'm with you!"

Yoh turned to Anna, she was pale. " Y-Yoh...

He said nothing, merely looking at her.

At last she bowed her head, " Yoh."

He followed her out of the room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Goldva looked around him, feeling both pride and despair, pride because the Tenth Oracle stood tall even now, despair because he was surely facing his death and the death of everyone around him.

He spoke, " Today we face an enemy not human! Though we will surely die, lets not make it easy for them!"

The robots moved towards them, slowly, and Goldva continued " Remember! If the others are to survive then we must hold them here for at least fifteen minutes! In that amount of time, the others will have escaped into the desert, once there they're on their own. Good luck everyone!"

The robots fired their first shots at the small group, protected by Furiouku shields. The lasers did not damage.

Goldva led the first charge, the Shamen battered through the robot front-line.

They dug deep into the huge robotic host, hoping to scatter them.

The first few minutes went well.

More lasers slammed into the shield, causing several Shamen to faint with the effort of holding it.

Then, the fighting reached Goldva!

He battled with his greatest strength, shattering robots left right and centre but always more came.

The huge weight of numbers slowly forced Goldva's army back, he bellowed for them to charge, but the robots still moved relentlessly forwards.

Goldva saw that they were in danger of having a wedge driven between them and led a charge to the endangered area.

The robots were think around him, he fought them off as best he could his spirit lending him power. But Shamen were being pushed back, he called to them to rally around him.

More robots swarmed around him, their lasers no longer blocked by a shield they started to cause deaths, screams filled the air.

Four robots turned to him and fired! Goldva dodged to the side but one of the beams struck him! Pain!

He fell to the ground, clutching at his gut.

The robot fired again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ryu was breathing heavily, sweat ran down his face as he dodged another beam, behind him he heard a scream as someone died. " Bastards."

he leapt into the air, splitting a robot in half with a single stroke upon landing!

He slashed to the side, claiming another two 'bots! A third fell before his blade.

He jumped to the right in time to avoid another laser blast!

He turned in mid-air and cut the robots apart, then a beam came form nowhere and struck his shoulder!

He called out in pain. Falling to the ground. But he rose again, thinking of his friends, " Yoh, Ren, Faust, Horohoro, I will not fail you!"

He split another four robots in as many minutes, but still more came, his arms ached and burned where the beam had struck him.

Then, he saw a friend! Faust was battling just ahead of him! The necromancer was wounded badly, blood pouring from his gut, but he seemed to be non the weaker!

Ryu surged forward! His friends were in danger! He cut down two more robots and damaged a third but Faust seemed to be even farther away!

Ryu screamed and sped up, caring not for his own safety as he battled to reach his friend and team-mate. But he saw Faust take another beam to the chest! The necromancer's face paled, and he folded up.

Ryu bellowed, " FAUST! NOO!"

He landed beside the fallen shaman and cut down the robots around him, fighting with a berserker rage.

Not noticing that he had been separated from the main body of Shamen. He cut down four robots, ten, twenty, he lost count. It seemed that in infinite amount of time passed as he battled there. Then, he felt something press against his back and he fell, the robots reloaded and fired again.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Joco cut through two more 'bots but it seemed there was no limit to their numbers! He growled and slashed at another robot, but it seemed that a tide surged around him and a group of fifty or more robots surged towards him!

A quick glance told him he was too far away from the main group to save himself. Joco leapt forward to meet them!

Cutting them down in great slashes! Ten fell before the others could react even! But one smashed a metal fist into his back, breaking bones.

Joco hit the ground and knew no more.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Ren fought in the front. The Shamen around him let loose screams as they were cut down but Ren fought on, his power enough to hold the robots back...For now.

His Double-Medium had proved enough to keep him alive so far and he was destroying robots too quickly to count. Yet more always came.

He was slowly growing tired, then he saw something overhead!

A metallic arrow, the size of a blade, it struck the ground before him and exploded in an almighty bang!  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Silva growled as his wings cut through another group of 'bots, then the bombers came, where they touched the ground they killed anyone near.

After several seconds of constant bombardment, the surviving Shamen were scattered and leaderless, easily cut down by the robots' never ending army.

Silva shot up into the sky, looking around he saw that the Shamen were broken, many fleeing for their lives, Goldva was dead and no-one seemed to be in charge.

He sent out the called out to retreat, and all over the battlefield, the few survivors ran.

Silva hoped the others had got away, this whole battle had been a disaster.


	5. The Lord of Fire

I do not own Dragon Ball Z Or Shaman King

As the last robot exploded, and Arkh caught that blade, a long way away two strange beings watched. They are impossible to describe, having nether form nor shape. They are best described as minds, things that should have no purchase on the realm of men. Humans call them demons.

" _So, everything is coming together?" _One of them thought.

" _It is."_

" _But we should make sure."_

" _You don't mean?"_

" _Yes, we shall need our own agent. To insure that things go as planned."_

even as this was thought, a new mind joined them. Unlike the others this one possessed a body. He was three times as tall as the largest man with gleaming red skin and a savage face, proud eyes and a mouth full of gleaming, needle-like teeth. In his hand, a great blade almost as long as his own arm and carved with a wicked edge. It seemed to drip blood and gore as if fresh from battle. This savage demon wore only a loincloth and from his back, protruded a great pair of wings, dragon-like and frightening.

He growled and turned away, vanishing in an instant. One of the demons thought to the other.

" _Are you sure we are doing the right thing? It has been centuries since we last interfered in the affairs of the human world . Much has changed."_

The other agreed, _" Much has changed... And not enough. Many lesser demons still torment the human world. From them I know. They have not the powers to stop us this time. Nor do they have the knowledge they would need to seal us away. If we can but trick them into realising us, that world will be ours."_

" _It is a time of danger for us, the Blades of Ice and Fire have been found, as was predicted they belong to opposing sides. If the three Great Swords are to clash then it will surely mean the end of the world."_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Rain poured down from the sky, soaking the desert sand. As if to match the mood of the survivors, rain fell for the first time in years. A single line of Shamen trudged slowly through the sand. Not one of them was free from wounds and several limped along with horrible injuries. Of the fifty there were now only fifteen and only that much because Silva had refused to abandon the wounded.

They walked, seemingly they had no purpose now, the village was in ruins behind them, before them the wide desert and nothing to hold them back. Silva led them, at the front of the column he moved dispiritedly onwards.

Only a single figure moved backwards, pelting towards the end of the line were those too badly hurt to walk were being carried. Yoh dashed as if his life depended on it towards the wounded. Then he saw what he had been dreading. Two people trudged forward, each carried one end of a glowing stretcher, conjured up from Furiouku, and in the stretcher... Yoh dropped to his knees. " Ren.."

Yoh's one time rival had been caught in an explosion of some kind, his body covered in deep wounds, blood seemed to be literally pouring from within him, his pale skin looked cold and dead.

He would soon he dead, like all the others, Yoh chocked, his friends, Horohoro, Faust, Ryu and Joco. He had led them to their deaths. He had survived and they had died. This wasn't fair! If anyone had to die, it should have been him! And now he was being forced to watch Ren, his greatest friend, die like this! And all because Silva had nowhere to take them!

But what could they do? With nowhere to go it seemed that Ren was doomed. Yoh franticly searched his memory, for anything. Maybe on the way here they had found some place that could be used as a retreat? Nothing sprang to mind. His mind turned to the conversations he had with the others, had anyone mentioned anything? No...

Joco, Joco was the the intelligence. He had seemed to know everything about everyone had he ever mentioned anything that could save Ren? Maybe... The Tenth Oracles supposedly had a secret retreat somewhere in the desert, didn't they? And it must be close to the village so that meant they were close to it! Perhaps Ren would pull through after all!

Yoh turned and ran, catching up with Silva quickly he called out, " Silva! Is it true that the Tenth Oracle have a base somewhere in this desert? Are we going there?"

Silva replied, " No, Yoh. That is just a rumour."

Yoh turned, heart sinking. So, Ren would indeed die. Then he noticed something. Silva had refused to meet his eye! The repercussions shook him. Silva was lying, and for some reason he didn't want to take them to this place. Yoh didn't have time for this, every minute brought Ren closer to death. Yoh was not going to let Silva get away with this.

He ran forwards stopping just ahead of Silva and the column. " You're lying, Silva. Ren is dyeing and I will _not _let you just drop this."

Silva growled, " Yoh, I'm very sorry about your friend but there is nothing I can do to help him."

Yoh cried out, " LIES! I know you have a base out here. I can feel it!"

Silva replied, " Nonsense, Yoh. You're exhausted from the battle, you're just imagining things."

Yoh give Silva the most penetrating look that the Oracle had ever received. Silva paled. Wait... He knew that Hao, that is Tao's very first incarnation, had the ability to read peoples thoughts and to see their emotions. He also knew that this ability was much weakened in Tao's last incarnation because his powers had been divided between himself and Yoh. Could Yoh have inherited that ability? Could he even now be listening to Silva? Silva dared not to bring the others to the Plants but he doubted Yoh would take that for an answer.

Yoh growled, " I can see it in your eyes... You wont bring us to their, and you'll let Ren die..

Silva backed away as Yoh's rage mounted.

" I wont let you...wont let you abandon Ren like this.."

Yoh raised his blade as it started to glow with his Furiouku. " Take us to the base."

Others moved to interfere but Silva motioned for them to stop. " Yoh, you're not yourself. Don't do this."

Yoh's only answer was to slash towards Silva but the Oracle was in the sky long before the blade could reach him! His full powered Spirit Form armouring him.

Yoh let out a cry and leapt into the sky, following him! Silva dodged to the right then to the left. Easily avoiding Yoh's clumsy attacks. But then Yoh used his Double Medium and the battle began in earnest.

Silva barely dodged a slash and realized he was going to have to start fighting back. His leg shot out but Yoh dodged the kick and slashed at him! Silva dodged easily and returned with a razor sharp wing attack but Yoh was gone!

Silva looked around " Where is he?"  
Then, Yoh came from behind him, slashing downwards and landing a solid blow upon Silva's armoured back!

Silva cried out and crashed to the ground, crying out as he formed a small crater but he ducked and rolled in time to avoid Yoh's follow up attack.

Silva shot backwards, slowly realizing a terrible fact: Yoh was unhinged. Driven mad by the death of his friends. He was fighting to kill.

Silva shot into the sky once more. This time getting out of range.

But Yoh jumped, far higher then he should have been able to reach! And sent Silva crashing down once more.

This time, the Oracle didn't dodge in time and Yoh's blade slashed across his chest. Silva was saved only by his Spirit Armour, but the blow shattered it. And Silva was on his own!

Yoh charged him, slashing wildly, Silva dodged as quickly as he could but he couldn't prevent himself been scratched numerous time.

Then, he leapt backwards. Summoning the last dregs of his Furiouku. He called out.

" Yoh, come to your senses! This isn't you! You would never harm a friend!"

Yoh screamed and shot at him!

Silva frowned, " Very well. But I didn't want to do this."

In his hands, formed a full sized totem pole! He balanced it carefully, over his shoulder. Each section, one animal. Each animal, one of his spirits. Combined they were all but invincible. Last time he's used this attack it had been devastating.

Yoh charged! Silva growled, still not enough energy, he felt it building within the pole.

Almost there... wait! But if he had to charge it at its full speed, he wouldn't be able to control the beam. Once fired, it would destroy anything it touched. But it was ether Yoh or him. And though Silva felt bad he knew that he was more important now than Yoh ever could be.

Yoh had almost reached him when the beam was ready, Silva called out, " Silva Cannon!"

And a pure beam of Furiouku launched from the pole, towards Yoh!

The young shaman saw it coming, knew he had no time to dodge and tried to block with his blade. The attack reached him, washed over him and Yoh vanished with a scream of pain.

Silva winced, _forgive me, Yoh._

The attack lanced off into the distance, leaving only a shattered sword and a still body to show where Yoh had stood his last.

Amidamaru appeared above the boy, " Lord Yoh, get up!"

Silva grunted, " No use, he's dead. I didn't have the time to prepare the attack.

Amidamaru let out a howl: " LORD YOH!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

He floated in an area of absolute darkness, he had no memory of who or what he was. Only that he had died. He was at peace for the first time in days... and he heard a voice: " Lord Yoh!"

So, his name was Yoh... he felt that he should know that voice but his memory was blank.

He was tired. So tired. As if he hadn't slept in years. Why not just close his eyes and let himself sink into deep, internal sleep?

" Is this how it ends?"

His eyes shot open. His memory may have been bad. But he couldn't mistake this voice.

" Hao!"

Hao Asakura, floated before him. His brother smiled, " Yes."

Yoh cried out, " But this can't be! I killed you! You're dead!"

Hao replied, " And now, so are you."

Yoh's life returned in a flash, and he saw how he had died, " No! What have I done?" He sobbed.

Hao said, " My brother, you have done what I would have done. You fought. Of course I would have won but.."

Yoh looked around, " where are we?"

" This place? Its a between world.. not Earth but not the Afterlife ether. This place is a great secret. For only here can a Shaman learn to defy death as I have done."

" Is this why I feel so strong here?" Yoh asked, " This is a power that I have never felt before."

Hao shook his head, " No. the reason you feel so strong here is simple. Things are much harder to separate in this world. Here our power, our Furiouku is one. We are to all intents and purposes. Two Shamen who draw upon the same power. Once we were one person. And here, our power is at its peak."

" Why have you brought me here, Hao?" asked Yoh.

Hao replied " I didn't...But you did. Something within you sensed that this is where you should be."

Yoh backed away, " what do you mean, Hao?"

Hao answered, " From here, you can return to the world of the living."

" But let me guess, there's a price?"

Hao smiled, " Indeed. Because we are connected. If you were to return, I would as well."

" No deal!" Snapped Yoh. " I'd rather die then let you back into the world. The world can do without me."

"Can it?"

The tone in Hao's voice. It caught Yoh off guard. " You say that as if it couldn't."  
Hao smirked, " Yoh. In this place our powers are equal as I've said. We both have the fullest power we ever possessed and all the abilities of our first incarnation. Allow me to show you one of them.

Yoh suddenly felt tired, unable to resist it he fell into a sleep. And dreamed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hao and himself floated above the wreckage of a city. Bodies filled the air with a rotting stench and Yoh could see no humans anywhere.

Hao said, " This is the future. Destined. Humans couldn't prevent this. All the worlds ever are like this. No life anywhere. Not Saiyans or humans or Shamen. I have seen it. And only you can prevent it.

" Let me show you, the cause of this destruction."

A new image appeared. A great demon, red skin and bat-like wings. It carried a great blade that dripped blood and gore.

" This is the one who caused it all. But the thing that gave him the power. Three swords."

A new image once more, three blades. They were scratched and blunted by time. Looking less deadly then a pointed stick.

Hao spoke, " These are the swords. Each of them master of their own power. Fire, ice and blood. If these three blades ever meet in battle then an ancient seal will be broken and four demons of ultimate power released. Humans don't have the power to resist them. But there is hope! Each of the blades has a chosen master. Destined by fate to weld it. If you can prevent even one of these swords from from finding its master, then the world will be safe. However, if you fail and the swords fall through your hands.. then you must insure that the three masters do not cross blades! This will be the end of everything. "

Yoh turned, " Hao, how do you know so much about these demons?"

" Because, I'm the one who sealed them away."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Yamcha had been determined to head back to his own world and when Selea questioned him about how he intended to do that, he admitted that he had no idea, " But I've got to." He said, " If I don't and if the others don't know that Cooler has the item that we're all as good as dead!"

Selea asked him what the item was and he had replied with: " I guess it doesn't matter now. It's a sword. It looks like it was demolished, blunted and ruined but that's only a cover. We don't know what it does nor even if it does anything!"

" So, why are they so important then?" She had asked.

" Because they absolutely tingle with power! Even blunted as they are they exude a weak Ki signal as if they were living things! The only being with that kind of power is Shenron himself!"

Selea looked blank for a few minutes, then realization slowly dawned, " You don't think?"

Yamcha nodded, " They might be able to grant wishes! If they can then we could wish back Goku and Vegeta! Everyone who's died because of that madman!"

Selea frowned, " What are the chances of these things being able to do that."

" Not great," Yamcha conceded, " But we have to at least try to get a hold of them! If we don't and if they can grant wishes, imagine what Cooler would do with them."

Selea shivered, "I'd rather not."

Yamcha nodded, " Exactly."

" So, what's your plan for finding these things?"  
Yamcha said, " I was sent to this world in order to track them down. Like I said they exude a weak Ki sign which I can track.. from a certain distance. Before I could get close enough to find it however. Cooler attacked the city. We were captured and I'm pretty sure he got the first blade."

Selea moaned, " Not good."

Yamcha continued, " Cooler also discovered a second blade. Hidden beneath a mountain. The unique power of the swords prevents any form of Instant Transmission so this was our one chance to ambush him and take it from him."

" Did you get it?" She asked.

" We did."

Selea turned to see three new figures approaching their camp site but before she could even think of attacking these intruders they were revealed by the camp fire to be none other then Arkh, David and a third Saiyan she had never seen before.

Both David and the Saiyan nursed bruises and scratches and looked as if they were just out of a war zone.

Arkh sat down by the fire and said, " Let me introduce you to William, a friend to David here."  
Selea nodded, not sure how yet another Saiyan could have possibly survived but not willing to argue.

Arkh said, " We got the sword."

And drew forth a straight blade. It was indeed blunted and cracked but Selea could feel an aura of Ki around it. Yamcha looked concerned, " Wasn't Strike with you?"

Arkh sighed, " He was captured, we had to sneak through Cooler's World Portal. He caused the distraction for myself to get through. I linked up with David and Will here several days later."  
Yamcha asked him, " Do you know anything more about this mystery Saiyan general that is supposedly commanding Cooler's forces?"

Arkh began to shake his head but David interrupted, " You mean Shenar? I know about him."

The others looked at him and Arkh said, " What do you know?"

" I know that he's absolutely ruthless. The Saiyan race as a whole was never what you would call mercifully but Shenar takes it to the extreme. He believes that no-one is stronger then him and because no-one is stronger then him, he deserves to do whatever he wants to anyone. He's had a hand in some of the worse abominations in history, who do you think it was that caused Frieza to fear Saiyan power? Who told Frieza that old legend about the Super Saiyan? Shenar did it because as he saw it, his only possible competition would have to come from other Saiyans. He has no qualms about wiping out an entire planet just to kill one person. In fact he done it before. Unfortunately, he also appears to be immortal. He's live for well over a thousand years and at one point, he seems to have ruled over a large portion of the galaxy."

Everyone was silent after this. Digesting the information then Selea asked: " So is he immortal to everything or can he just not die naturally?"

David answered, " I know as a fact that he can be injured and driven to the very verge of death. He seems terrified that someday he will be pushed beyond this point. So it would seem that yes, he can be killed in battle."

" How strong is he? Are we talking Goku strength?"

David frowned, calculating " Hard to say. When we last met he was very powerful maybe equal to Frieza's final transformation but he's improved since then. He was able to defeat me in a battle and that means only one thing: trouble."

Arkh sighed, " It seems we need a plan."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Strike woke to a pounding in his head. _Where am I? Ugh the last thing I remember is fighting Cooler._

Battle instincts took over and he rolled to his feet looking around. He was in some kind of cage standing before him, Cooler.

The metal alien smirked, " Glad to see you awake, Saiyan scum."

Strike growled and tried to smash his way through the bars, but they held!

Cooler was smirking even more now, he said, " Is this what you want, perhaps?"

He held up a sword, " Yes, it is unfortunate that the second one was lost but we will recover it shortly. In the meantime, I have a use for this one."

He looked at it, examining the rusted and cracked blade, " Who could guess that this weak looking weapon could be the key to my ultimate power?" He looked smug " Not even that fool Shenar knows the real use I have for this."

Cooler walked away, feeling confident, soon his experiment would be complete and then, the real war would begin.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Selea and Arkh had come up with something of a plan. They would need to sneak back to the DBZ world with the sword. At least making sure that Cooler couldn't get all three. Unfortunately, Jordan wasn't in any condition to go anywhere. Yamcha has volunteered to stay because he felt he was responsible for Jordan's state but Arkh decided that it was too risky to split up.

He was not much of a medic, but being a Namek had some advantages and he was able to use his Shaman abilities to heal Jordan enough to move, not enough to save him but enough to stop him worsening.

Arkh carried the wounded human on his back, he wouldn't trust anyone else to carry the sword ether. So he gripped it tightly in his hand.

The plan called for David and Will to provide something of a distraction, allowing the others to slip past several occupied cities unnoticed.

They made quick progress, passing above several deserted cities and towns. But nowhere could they find any sign of human live.

After passing over their sixth ruined city Selea said, " Is there anyone left?"

Arkh answered, " Yes, I believe there is something of a resistance though most major ruling bodies have ether surrendered or been destroyed. Not much left to resist with."

She nodded, having seen much planetary destruction during her time with Frieza.

They were just flying over their seventh city when she heard gunshots from below.

She turned to Arkh and hissed, " Survivors!"

The Namek frowned, " I noticed but we can't afford to stop for them. We have to make sure this sword reaches the others."

Yamcha cried out, " But what if they die?!"

Arkh growled, " I know that! But we have more important concerns."

Yamcha cried again, " Screw that! I have to help them!"

Arkh moved as if to catch him but Selea knocked him back with a light punch."

He shot back, more from shock then pain, and almost lost Jordan! The wounded human slid off the Namek's back and plunged towards the solid earth below! Luckily Selea wasn't thrown off by the sudden movement and shot after him, catching him just before he splattered onto the ground.

Not so luckily, it turned out that the gunshots had been fired off by a group of young humans, the last survivors of some kind of struggle between the machines and them. It had only been a small number of 'bots and by now their one weakness, the eye, was well known.

He shot her right in the back! She, of course, was unharmed but thrown forwards. After catching herself, she turned with a scream. Ready to show that little punk who he'd messed with.

She gasped when she saw him. He stood glaring at her as if he had no memory, his body was weaker, more human but it definitely was him! He had two arms now but it was him!

Then, a bolt of thunder descended form the heavens and struck the ground where she was standing! Or would have been standing if she hadn't dodged at the last second.

She looked up into the sky, _something big is coming._

" Arkh, Yamcha get ready to fight!"

The other two did just that as a person slowly floated down to the street before them. He looked human but she cold sense nothing from him, no Ki or Furiouku. An android then but why was he so human shaped?

Then, he turned towards her and it made perfect, horrible sense.

Vitrolic!

The android turned to her, she saw no recognition in his eyes, no greeting. Only death.

Arkh stood still as if frozen, " Vit.."

The android didn't even bother talking but shot at Selea! The Shaman leapt into the air her wings easily lifting her. She launched a series of Ki orbs! Vitrolic dodged but she followed him with her barrage, forcing him to the side. But the android couldn't get tired, he couldn't feel pain or any emotion.

Again and again he dodged her attacks, leaping into the air, jumping to the side, sometimes he only avoided them by inches but avoid them he did. Selea wondered why she seemed unable to aim straight but quickly realized this was because she didn't really want to harm him. Why had she attacked then? This was Vit their friend and fellow warrior. He had fought alongside them many times. Why had she attacked? Was it a hunch? A feeling? Vitrolic had launched himself at her first, he'd looked like he wanted to harm her but she didn't know for sure. What if? What if he hadn't wanted to hurt her? What if she had just attacked a friend?!

Vitrolic tripped and her barrage struck him! He let out a scream of pain and was hidden from sight as clouds of smoke expanded around him.

Selea paled, " Vit! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She rushed down to him. So worried that he would be badly hurt.

She ploughed into the smoke without hesitation, if her friend was in danger then she had to help him! There! On the ground! He looked hurt.

She rushed over to him. " Vit are you OK?"

He moved faster then she could see! Sinking an elbow into her gut

She grunted and staggered back , shock and pain mixing. Falling to her knees she cried out, " Why?"

Vitrolic didn't even smirk as the world turned black around her. The android raised a hand, Ki gathering to finish her off, but a kick sent him flying in the opposite direction! A pair of arms locked around him and Arkh growled, " Vit, I don't want to harm you but if you continue to attack us I'll have no choice."

Vitrolic continued to struggle so Arkh sighed and called out " Yamcha, try not to harm him beyond recovery!"

Yamcha dived out of the smoke and landed a crippling fist upon Vitrolic's gut! The android struggled even harder but it was no use, Arkh held him firmly as Yamcha rained fists down upon him.

For several minutes this continued, Vitrolic became more and more damaged, his clothes betting ripped as fists pummelled him mercilessly. Yamcha pulled back his fast intending for one final blow to finish the android off but at the last second Vitrolic pushed off against he ground! Arkh tried to hold him and this was what the android had been counting on. He changed direction so that Arkh's back was facing Yamcha's speeding fist!

Too late now Yamcha let loose a warning as his fist struck Arkh's exposed and unprotected back. Yamcha had the horrible sensation of bones cracking under his fist as Arkh let out a scream of pain and went limp, allowing Vitrolic to escape into the fog.

With no Ki to home in on, Vitrolic was effectively cloaked. But Yamcha wasn't worrying about Vit now he rushed t the fallen Namek.

" Arkh! Arkh are you OK?"

The Namek spat blood, " Of course, I'm OK, You've seen both, myself and Piccolo regenerate from worse then this."

He flinched for a second as the damage was repaired and stood up. But something was wrong, he felt lighter somehow. Wait? But no Vitrolic hadn't taken the sword had he?

Arkh checked his waist, where he had secured the ancient blade with the help of a rope. Gone.

" No!"

He had to get it back, and find out what had happened to Vitrolic to make it so that he didn't recognise his friends any more.

Arkh stood still. " Yamcha you're going to have to hold him for a few seconds while I gather Furiouku."

Yamcha nodded and raced off into the smoke. Arkh concentrated,_ Astalon! My friend. I need you're help. Let's show them our new transformation!_

He cried out, piercing light shot in all directions! Golden honey coloured light, it carried a sense of peace and goodness.

Yamcha looked down, " what the?"

The light seemed to have a sense of Ki to itself, it chased away all darkness and fear and anyone near could feel it, _this_ was true power, true light.

Arkh looked up from his newly formed crater. He was change, his armour replaced with a glowing golden version. In his hands he held a blazing sword of light, it had no shape or form but it was deadly, to flesh or spirit.

His helmeted head turned, seeing Vitrolic now exposed.

" Vitrolic, I am now many times more powerful than any being alive. Give up now, you can't win."

The android launched himself at Arkh but the Namek brought up his sword! Blade met fist in a blaze of Ki!

When it cleared, Vitrolic was gaping at his severed hand.

Arkh charged slashing right then left! Vitrolic lost another arm and almost his leg, his clothes were shredded.

Arkh slashed sideways and with a quick strike severed the android's head!

As the now lifeless body fell, Arkh said, " Vitrolic. Do not despair. I'll bring you back somehow."

" No thinks, I'll do it myself!"

Arkh sprung around! Metal tendrils sprang forth from the body gathering the head and pulling it back together reattaching it in seconds as new arms regenerated.

Arkh just had time to say , " Oh shi-" before Vit's powerful fist slammed into his head!

The Namek shot backwards, crashing through several buildings but Vitrolic didn't even gave him a second before following!

" Where's the sword, green man?" He demanded.

Arkh frowned, " But thought you had it? You must have knocked it away form me and towards Selea.

Meanwhile, the human who had shot Selea saw the blunted weapon. And had the urge to grab hold of it, but why? It couldn't help him. Nevertheless he hadn't lived this long without following up on hunches, he reached for the sword.

The second his hand touched the hilt, time seemed to freeze, and a voice called out to him _" will you serve us? Join us and we will grant all your wishes."_

" _What? Who are you? How can you grant all my wishes?"_

" _We are the ones who lived before light, we can do anything. Join us!"_

He could feel that they were right, why not join them? Humanity was doomed anyway maybe this way he might last longer then the others.

"_I will join you."_

" _This might hurt a little, Talos"_

Thunder descended from the sky, and the earth around him cracked, fire leapt from the hilt! Running up his arm it consumed him. Or didn't

Arkh starred " What is happening?"

Talos screamed power rippling along his muscles, fire burned through his body into his soul! Changing his form, shaping his spirit.

Then, he exploded! And a new creature was born, fire streamed away and Talos looked upwards, new knowledge filling him, his time in the world of Dragon Ball Z. He didn't care about that though.

His clothes were ripped, his muscles had bulged, his Saiyan form restored. And more. Red wings extended form his back, he held the sword in his hand but it was changed, a living blade of fire! The steel, sharp and perfect now, glittered with a life of its own.

With a single flap of his wings he was in the sky, around him the air shimmered and bent as his new demonic powers superheated it.

Vitrolic snarled, " You're not going anywhere! Give me that sword!"

The android leapt at him but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Talos, the Demon-Saiyan turned with a feral roar and slashed downwards cutting Vit in half without so much as a struggle!

The two halfs burst into flame and melted within seconds, Talos didn't even look back at Arkh as he flew away to his new destiny.

" _Master, I'm coming."_

But, someone had other plans, Selea leapt into the air, hovering before him, blocking his path.

He pointed his fiery sword at her, " Move."

" No, Kaori I'll need your help here, Double Medium."

Her dark blade formed in seconds, and she pointed at him, mirroring his own gesture.

" Don't make me do this. Remember, we're your friends! You've forgotten so much!"

He smiled, " I have forgotten nothing, Selea. I just don't care. Now MOVE!"

He slashed at her but Kaori had seen it coming and warned her, her sword met his, darkness on fire.

Quick as a flash, he brought his blade back and swung into a series of slashes and jabs!

Selea blocked again, but she was losing control of the battle. Each of his blows was a like a hammer-blow! His strength incredible! Again and again he hammered into her defences, until her arms were heavy and sweat ran from her face.

Talos, amazingly wasn't sweating as he finished up the series with a downward slash!

Selea dodged to the side, barely making it in time.

Ge followed her, before she could recover, forcing her to defend herself constantly. No time for a break or a rest. She was tired now, having trouble focusing as he forced her to expend her energy.

" _He's not alone here." _Kaori warned her through their mind-link."

" _What do you mean? He's not a Shaman and that transformation is beyond the power of any Oversoul"  
" I don't know... but trust me on this... I sense another spirit somewhere nearby."_

" _I'll keep my eyes open."_

She climbed desperately, hoping that at a higher altitude she would be able to fight him more evenly. But Talos flew as if he'd been doing it all his life, he easily mirrored her climb.

_Think its time to revive one of my old attacks, _she thought. And whips of fire appeared in her hand!

She lashed outwards as the whips curled around Talos' arm. She smirked, knowing that he would be unable to move. Now she could talk some sense into him, or failing that, punch him until he passed out.

He observed the whips for a second before saying, " fire attack? How stupid."

Then, without even moving he sent an aura of flames through the whips, to her!

Selea cried out and released the attack as the burning aura struck her, she fell from the sky trailing smoke.

Talos stayed above her and waved! He waved as she crashed towards the ground.

She growled, " Take this! Death Pulse!"

She let loose with a huge orb of black energy! Talos was taken by surprise as it slammed into him and exploded!

Selea caught herself and climbed back to the battle.

The smoke still hadn't cleared. She readied herself, he wouldn't catch her off-guard like Vit had.

Long minutes past and the smoke still hadn't cleared. Then he cried out from within the smoke: " Phoenix Wing Burst!"

And, twin columns of fire shot out of the smoke! Selea was caught and fell again, smoke trailing from her once more.

This time Talos didn't wave, with a flap of his wings he shot after her, drawing back his sword to deliver the killing blow.

Selea caught herself in mid-air, flipped right way up and dodged to the right! Talos had anticipated it and slashed to the right rather then downwards!

Selea blocked with her own sword! Sparks leapt from the blades as they struggled for control.

Selea had to admit, his strength was impressive. By sheer force of muscle he was forcing her backwards!

Kaori cried out, _" I was right! There IS another spirit!"_

"_I'm a little busy right now!"_ She sent back mentally.

" _This is important, the other spirit is a Greater Spirit!"_

" _A what?"_

Talos broke through her sword with a grunt and send his fiery sword towards her gut!

Selea leapt left, just in time! His sword drew blood but she survived.

" Looks like first blood goes to me." He smirked.

She frowned, panting. Through the entire fight he hadn't given her one chance to rest. Had pounded her defences with blows like hammers and now she was tired. Her limbs shook from the effort of holding her Oversoul for so long under his assault.

She hadn't the power to oppose him and they both knew it.

He spun around in time to avoid a slash from Arkh!

The Namek's blade vanished with a flash of light and he launched a series of fists!

Talos blocked them with his sword, but the tide was turning now. He was distracted, and had to fight off two enemies rather then one.

There! An opening! He lunged forwards, intend on impaling the Namek but Arkh's sword was in his hands and he blocked in seconds!

Astalon shouted, through their mind-link: _" He's using a Greater Spirit!"_

" _Aren't you a Greater Spirit as well?"_

" _NO I'm a Great Spirit, there's a difference!" _

What it was, Arkh didn't find out because Talos chose that minute to launch into a series of jabs and cuts. The Namek skilfully fended them off, but he was paying no attention to the area around him, a mistake.

Talos pulled back, his wings as wide as they would go, " Phoenix Wing Burst!"

Twin columns of fire, one from each wing, raced at Arkh!

Together they overcame his guard and sent him flying towards the ground!

Talos phased above him with a powerful double-fist sent him crashing to the ground! Arkh landed with a scream and a sickening crunch.

Selea landed beside him, Furiouku all but gone, no power left with which to rejoin the fight.

Talos leapt to the side in time to avoid a charge from David!

David growled and turned, charging again.

Unnoticed by Talos, Will phased into the crater in front of Arkh and Selea, it took very little energy for him to erect a Ki Shield over them.

David launched a series of kicks and fists, each faster than the last! Soon he was blurring, faster then any human eye could track! But Talos tracked and blocked every blow, sweat beaded David's brow as his tried unsuccessfully to land a blow. Talos matched him speed for speed, blow for blow. Then, in just a few seconds, Talos dodged to the right as David's fist shot post him. Too late David realized he had over extended himself. Talos slashed at him smirking. " Game over, David."

A flash of gold and David had vanished, using Super Saiyan speed to get behind the other! He slammed a fist into Talos! The Saiyan snapped back and David sent him crashing to the ground with a kick!

Talos caught himself and with a kick was soon back in the air! David sent a barrage of blasts at the other, but Talos dodged to the right, then left, then right again. The blasts kept coming and he kept dodging!

Then, a huge one came right at him! He sliced it in half with his blade. David let loose a roar and shot at him! Talos dodged the first blow and returned with a kick to David's gut! The other doubled up but managed to avoid Talos' follow-up fist and return with a punch to the face of the winged-Saiyan! Talos backed off, dazed.

David used this time to recover. He said " You're very strong... Talos. What happened to you? How could you go from human with a power level of about five to this? able to go toe to toe with a Super Saiyan?"

Talos give no answer but shot at David! David rolled with the other's fist and returned with one of his own! But Talos blocked it with his sword and then slashed at David's face! David backed off instinctively and Talos kicked him in the gut! David doubled up again and Talos lunched a Ki blast from his free hand, into the other's face!

David cried out as the force knocked him back.

Talos shot forwards, sword posed to slice David in half! The other let himself fall, easily avoiding Talos' blow.

He shot upwards and kicked Talos towards the ground!

The other couldn't catch himself in time and smashed into the earth, forming a huge crater.

David was breathing heavily. " D-damn it. He's far stronger then me. Somehow he's getting stronger the longer this fight lasts. So I'll have to go all out then!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, and cried out as the levels of Ki within him surged! His golden aura grew, getting brighter and brighter! And within him, his body noticed that his Ki was approaching danger level, and transformed to cope with the increased power.

His muscles bulged, hair growing outwards down his back as his scream continued, his aura stabilized and he uncrossed his arms, looking at Talos, " Try that again."

Talos, did. He shot forwards once more, and kicked! But David grabbed a hold of his leg and used it to somersault over the over, turning with a mighty fist. Which Talos dodged by letting himself drop!

David cursed and launched a series of blasts! Talos phased away but David phased as well! The sound of a might battle resounded and they both appeared together! Grappling.

Talos kicked David in the gut but the might Saiyan didn't double over this time. He smashed his fist into Talos' head! Talos was sent flying to the right!

Before he could recover himself, Talos was hit by a beam of Ki! Smoke was everywhere and Talos dropped.

David phased below him with a kick but Talos caught himself in mid-air and turned with a cry and a beam of his own! David was forced backwards as it exploded upon contact with him! Talos jabbed at his gut but David was ready, he ducked below the sword and punched Talos in the face!

Talos began to fall but David grabbed him by the leg and hurled him into a nearby building!  
The rubble buried him for several minutes until he could work up the power to blast himself free.

Then David was behind him with a kick! Talos stumbled, and David leapt at him! Talos grappled with the other once more, but now he was slowly being forced back by the sheer power of the Super Saiyan Three.

The strange thing was, Talos still seemed not to be out of breath!

" David smirked, " end of the line, you're going to power down and we're going to find some way to help you!"  
Talos smirked, " Wanna bet?" and head butted the other! David blinked, big mistake!

" Phoenix Wing Burst!"

The twin columns of flame erupted again! Smashing into David and throwing him back!

He smashed into the ground as the fire relented. The fallen Saiyan's hair faded and he didn't move again.

Talos turned to the flickering shield erected by Will.

He said, " Do you really think I can't break your pathetic shield? I could kill you all now. But I wont. I've had enough fighting for this day.

He turned and with a single flap of his mighty wings, shot off into the sky.

David groaned, and tried to move, despite the pain that this caused him. _No..he got away.. Talos..._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

unnoticed by anyone else, the melted puddles and burnt wires of what had once been an android started to move, then slowly, Vitrolic reformed himself. He also took off into the sky, he had much to report about the power of these blades.


	6. The Heroes Return

Talos flew alone, across the night sky, through the bitter and freezing winds. Past city after city, some ruined and some not. He cared nether way.

To some he would look alone but he was never alone, not really. He would never be alone again.

His red wings easily carried him onwards, like a god of death he gazed down upon the tiny humans below him, fighting their small wars, everyone! Cooler, Shenar even Hao had never had anything more than a small taste of power. Talos had a bigger taste but that was all it was, a taste, not even a quarter of the power he would posses when his masters were released. Ha! But there was much to do before that. All the swords had to find their destined owner.. each sword and the burden each sword carried.

"_What are you thinking off?"_

Talos didn't jump but it was a narrow thing. Still not used to the voice in his head that claimed to be messenger from the masters, the Fire spirit Nammea. But she shared with him her power, not like Selea and Kaori.. No Talos and Nammea were bonded permanently, their powers and yes, their souls linked through a chain that could never be broken.

" _I'm looking back, reflecting on my life so far."_

Was he? Amazing what he'd tell other people before he got around to telling himself.

" _The past is meaningless, the future doesn't exist. All that matters is the now."_

" _You sound like you've had a lot of experience."_

" _I have."_

Still, Talos couldn't help but look back, at his life, at both of his lives. One where he was a normal human, no different than millions of others. But he had a family, friends, anything one could need. The other, where he was a Saiyan warrior who had fought for life, for peace and honour and who had tasted death more than once. He felt.. a loss.. Like a chapter of his life had closed and he could never go back. That was true but why would he want to go back? He had everything! Power! Glory! Honour! Nothing was beyond him now. And yet... He felt empty, like he had lost something rather than gained something. Talos realized then, he was not fully transformed, not yet. Still there lingered in him some of the old Saiyan warrior who had fought for the Earth. Why else would he have spared the others back there? Arkh, David, Selea and that other Saiyan. Why hadn't he moved in for the kill while he could?

He was unworthy to serve the masters.

" _But you will be, someday. Remember, you were chosen to weld the Sword of Fire, to free me from my prison. There must be a reason, there is always a reason."_

" _Yes, you're right. I must struggle to rid myself of my former personality, only then will I be worthy of our masters."_

" _Yes, I see why you were chosen, it will take a long time but I think that you can be worthy of service."_

" _Thank you."_

Arkh paced, fully healed now, he was waiting upon Selea and David to recover, Selea had healed quickly but David had suffered an exhaustion of Ki as well as a lot of burns, not enough to do him damage but it hurt him. A lot.

Everyone seemed to be in shock. Talos had been found! Their friend and fellow warrior! But he had turned on them, why? Was everything before, those years in the Dragon Ball Z universe just a façade? An elaborate game for him? Was this perhaps, the true Talos who had hidden all these years?

Thoughts like these danced through Arkh's head as he paced from one corner of the building to the other. This building, it had once been some kind of house but it was now deserted and worthless.

On the bright side, Jordan was getting better and Yamcha had already begun teaching him Ki based attacks. But one question remained in everyone's mind. What are we going to do now? Would they leave their friend to the mercy of whatever was controlling him , assuming he was being controlled of course, or would they fight him, bring him to his senses?

Considering how Talos had been able to defeat Arkh, Selea and David it was unlikely that they would be able to defeat him alone. If they ganged up on him they would stand a good chance but it was risky. A risk Arkh was not prepared to take. Cooler had one sword, Talos possessed the other, that left only one blade unclaimed, if Cooler was able to get his hands on it, there was no telling what he'd be able to do! And that brought him full circle, had the sword somehow corrupted Talos? But Arkh himself had held it and carried it. He felt no ill effects but perhaps it only worked on humans? Possible but unlikely. Talos had been human at least when they first saw him, so what caused the transformation? Some kind of spirit, perhaps that possessed him? No. No spirit in existence had the pure power that it would required to work such a transformation on a non-Shaman. That left only one real option. The sword, Talos must have grabbed that sword. So they did have magic powers. But what form did they take? Had Talos perhaps made a wish without knowing it? Not likely, how could Talos make a wish to transform him into that without even knowing it?

No, something was up... He didn't like this. They absolutely had to get their hands on one of those swords. Talos seemed to value hit highly, he hadn't loosened his grip on it throughout the entire battle. It would be very easy to track the rouge warrior, his Ki signature was one that Arkh knew off by heart so perhaps the best thing would be to take that sword off him? Would that trigger a transformation back? It might but the more important reason, he needed a close look at that sword, perhaps it contained some kind of spirit and if that was the truth, Arkh needed to know how powerful.

He looked back, considering. Selea would be eager to come with him but Arkh didn't entirely trust her after the whole Boris incident, David was too unwell to move. Arkh had tried to heal him but it was not so easy to heal none-dangerous injuries so he was out. William might want to follow but Arkh had no idea what his powers or fighting style were. Yamcha would love to come but he would only be crushed by Yamcha. Much safer to go alone.

He stepped out of the door, night time. He must have spent more time pondering the question than he'd thought. No matter he could see just as well at night as he could in the day. He gathered his Ki around him, preparing to leap into the air. But a voice made him turn around!

Selea! Behind her, Yamcha and Will.

" Leaving so soon?" She asked.

Arkh sighed, really he should have known better, Selea at least could sense Ki. He had been too caught up in the whole Talos issue to think of that though.

She continued, " Did you think you could just run off and leave us? We're coming as well."

Arkh growled, " It would be safer if you just left this to the experts."

Selea grinned, her wolf spirit forming behind her, " You're not the only Shaman here."

Will said, " I'm coming because you will need help overpowering this Talos."

Yamcha added his part, " I'm here because Talos is my friend, and I wont just sit around while other people try to save him!"

Arkh briefly considered arguing, but that would serve no purpose, they wouldn't let him go off alone. Annoyed, he said, " Fine, keep up if you can."

And sped off into the sky!

Cooler growled, " Is he insane?"

On the screen before him, a metal corridor was filled with flames, incinerating the guard robots in that area. Then, there marched through that corridor, a being all death and fire. Talos, or what had once been Talos. Like the stuff of nightmares, the fires didn't burn him, the lasers didn't harm him. Whenever he came close to one of the metal walls, it started to melt and pool on the floor before him!

He was aware that he was being watched because he looked directly at the screen and called out, " Cooler! The sword! I know you have one!"

With a single thought, Cooler brought up a new picture on the screen, a map that showed the entire metal fortress. Talos had broken in but he was not very far into the building yet. However he was slowly penetrating into the heart of the complex. Towards the sword. Could he somehow sense it? Not possible! He was too far away to sense it! Yet even as he thought that, Talos melted his way through another barricade, he growled and hit a button that turned on the intercom " Shenar, we have trouble. Get some of those elite soldiers up here fast!"

Talos growled as he blasted through yet another set of doors, nothing! He could feel the sword, it called out to him. Wanted him to find it, so that it could in turn find its own master. He had a duty, a job to do. The Masters commanded that he free this blade. He would do it or die trying!

As if caused by this thought, the wall nearest him exploded inwards! He let out a cry and was slammed into the opposite wall, wings closing over his head!

When he got up, two new figures stood between him and his goal. First, Boris! The vampire Shaman stood with a self-sure smirk, his ragged cape blowing in a sudden gust allowed through the hole in the wall.

The second was a figure Talos had not seen for years, had never expected to see it again. " Roran."

Roran bowed mockingly, " Saiyan scum."

Talos held out his blade as it shimmered, super-heating the air around it. " Out of me way, fools."

Boris growled, " Just try it, Talos! I'll drain you dry!"

The vampire shot forward, his fist going through a fading image, he turned but not fast enough! The burning blade came down like lightening, severing his arm!

Boris stumbled backwards as his arm started to regenerate, Roran leapt forwards, with a fist! Talos countered by ducking the blow and landing a punch of his own! Roran slammed into the wall.

Talos didn't give ether of them the chance to recover, he leapt forward, sword posed to sever Boris' head!

The vampire dodged at the last second with a growl his wings appeared and he launched himself at Talos, his dark sword forming in his hand!

Talos blocked the first blow and returned with an overhead slash! He blocked it but Talos continued to rain blow after blow down upon his defences like hammer blows! Boris panted as another blow landed, How was this guy so powerful!

Then, he heard Roran from behind him, " Listen to me! Hold him off for a few more seconds and I'll take care of him!"

Boris nodded, and went back on the offensive! The vampire swung his mighty sword and struck Talos' own with a clang!

Boris' arms ached as he struggled to force the other sword back, perhaps get Talos to lower his defences. But the Saiyan held his own with an easy strength, no shaking, not any doubt of victory in his eyes. Boris feared for his own existence at this point. There was only one other being who possessed such a sure confidence of his own powers, Hao. But Hao was dead and Talos was only a Saiyan! How could this then be? Boris was several times stronger than when he had last fought the Saiyans so Talos should have been overpowered ages ago... How was the Saiyan holding his own? How?!

Slowly, Boris' sword was forced back, the vampire struggled but he couldn't move his own sword!

It dawned on Boris that he was doomed. As the blades slowly came nearer and nearer to his heart. Then, it was time and on a hunch he flung himself to the ground! Talos, surprised by this didn't manage to kill him as Roran cried out: " Chaos Beam!"

A huge beam of blood red energy crackling roaring, thundered its way through the corridor! Talos didn't even have time to scream as it washed over him, obliterating the far end of the corridor and several others.

When the smoke cleared, Talos was still. His body looked battered and beaten, blood leaked from several bad wounds. But he still lived!

Roran breathed " Impossible! That attack has never failed to kill a Saiyan in one shot!" He growled and shot forwards to Talos' limp form.

" Time to die, monkey!"

Talos' eye opened, " You first. Phoenix Wing Burst!"

Twin columns of fire roared forwards, striking Roran head on and sending him flying backwards, trailing smoke and flame.

Talos sensed the second of his death. Now only one stood before him. And soon not even that. Truly the Masters' power was limitless. But now was not the time to muse upon his new found abilities, Boris was still a worthy foe, who could regenerate quickly. Much like Cell or Majin Buu. He also seemed to be several times stronger than when he had last attacked Earth.

He waved his blade, gave a mocking bow and said, " So, are you shaking, Vampire? Are you scared for your life? You should be. That weak being I once was is no more. I'll kill you in one blow!"

He lunged forward, intent on spearing Boris through the heart! A swarm of bats was all that met his blow, he felt them bite into him, trying to suck him dry but with a scream fire erupted from him, forcing some back and killing the rest!  
Boris reformed quickly and launched himself forward, sword posed to behead the Saiyan! Talos spun around, blocking again with a clang. Boris switched strategies, sending lightening fast jabs and slashes at Talos, who blocked them easily. But Boris seemed calm, more blows landed more quickly, always light and easily blocked but always the number increased. Soon, Talos' muscles grew heavy, his arms ached and still be blocked, now having taken a single blow and not intending to ether.

With a yell, he lunged forwards Boris leapt back but couldn't prevent a thin scratch from appearing on his chest as the blade tasted blood. Boris growled, angry, " How dare you?"

Talos smirked, holding up a hand and launching a series of Ki blasts! Boris screamed as they ploughed into him and sent him crashing through the nearest all!

The vampire stood up, reeling under heavy injuries that would have killed, or at least knocked out, a human. As his flesh began to close, Talos leapt down from the air! Bringing his sword downwards in the hopes of chopping Boris in half! The vampire leapt aside and returned with a mighty slash!

Talos staggered back, holding a bleeding arm. The cut was not deep but the mere fact that he could still be injured hammered home to Talos the fact that he was in mortal danger.

He went crazy, slashing and slicing with wild abandon! Boris was on the defensive again, blocking the blows, and slowly losing what little remained of his strength!

Talos went low, slashing out towards the vampire's feet! Boris leapt into the air but Talos turned with a smirk and planted a fist right on Boris chest! Grabbing hold of the vampire, he let loose a stream of Ki blasts from his hand directly into the other's chest!

Boris screamed as the attacks went through him! He went limp for a second and Talos threw him into the air! Before he could even try to land safely, the Saiyan chopped him across the chest! A deep cut was formed. Blood gushed from the wounded vampire as Talos pulled back his sword, and held out a hand, smirking " Here's a little gift from me, Firestorm Blaze!"

Thousands of tiny blasts, each no bigger than a pin, launched from his hand and exploded on contact with the vampire, soon Boris was hidden smoke, eventually his screams stopped. Talos could no longer sense his Ki.

He looked around, he was in a strange corridor, nothing and no-one in sight. _Guess I got a little side-tracked. No matter, I've taken care of all the defences in this area. _

Just then, a figure leapt out of the smoke! Fully regenerated and with his Ki signal returned, Boris slashed at Talos! The Saiyan phased behind him with a kick! Boris staggered but righted himself and charged again!

Talos sighed, " This is going to take all day."

Selea, Arkh , Will and Yamcha hovered above the base. To Arkh it was clear what had happened, Talos had, for some strange reason, broken into the metal fortress. He also, it seemed, had destroyed all the guards that he could find as the small group had only been attacked by a token guard force.

Arkh had to plan now, the building was practically defenceless, now he could strike a major blow for all the worlds, this building looked to be Cooler's command centre on this planet. If they could destroy it or even damage it, the other bases on this plain would lose contact. The lesser battle robots would shut-down. Perhaps it would give this planet a fighting chance.

He relayed his idea back to the others.

" What's the plan then?" Selea asked.

Arkh had already come up with one, it seemed these days that he was the only remaining Z warrior who thought ahead. " If this place is build like the one back home, then the command centre will be in the very middle, the holding cells will be deep underground and there should be a portal to the other two universes somewhere near the 'bot factories. I think that if we split up, we can take out the command centre, the portal and free any prisoners."

Will pointed out " If we split up, that'll make it so much easier for the 'bots to overwhelm and destroy us."

Arkh countered, " There's going to be millions of them. It wont matter if we're alone or in a group, they can overwhelm us ether way. If we separate, we'll have a much better chance. And if Talos is causing enough trouble, they'll miss us completely. Once the command centre is down, most of them will be off-line in seconds and we can blow this base to hell."

Will sighed, " I don't like this plan, but it might work and its the best we've got."

Arkh agreed, after much discussion they decided that Arkh would go to the command centre, Will the portal and Selea would free the prisoners while Yamcha would wait outside and keep their exit open.

The three shot downwards, after carefully inspecting the area they entered through a gaping hole in the wall, probably caused by Talos. After receiving directions from Arkh they split up.

Selea moved stealthily, down the corridor, though she had yet to see a single robot it would be wise not to take chances. Her Shamanic powers aided her here. Concealing her from sight and sense, no human would ever be able to find her. She could only hope that the same could be said of a machine.

There! The entrance to the prison, unlike the rest of this area, is was guarded by what looked like five robots, not like the norm, these red 'bots promised a real fight.

She smirked, _Time to earn my pay._

Talos slammed into the ground for the fourth time, he growled and kicked upwards, catching Boris in the upper chest and sending him flying backwards! He leapt to his feet yet again. Panting for the first time since his transformation. He was shaking from exhaustion, fighting this vampire was proving harder than it looked. Every time Talos delivered what would be a fatal wound, Boris regenerated! Talos had no lack of power but the tide was beginning to turn, Boris was starting to hit harder, or perhaps Talos was just getting weaker. Ether way it was bad news. He had to complete his mission!

He launched himself at Boris, roaring a battle-cry! He ploughed the vampire through yet another wall, and smashed him into the ground with a cry! He brought hs sword up and sliced downwards! Boris rolled and dodged, striking upwards with his own sword and forcing Talos to leap sideways, he stumbled and fell to his knees but recovered himself in at instant!

Too late, Boris was attacking madly, slash, block, strike, dodge. The dance of battle continued. Sometimes he used a sword, at others he used his fist or Ki. Always Boris regenerated from any damage he took.

Boris brought him to his knees with a fist! Talos cried out and launched a Ki beam from his mouth! Boris, caught unaware of this ability, was hit! He crashed through the roof with a screech.

Talos didn't stand, gasping for air. After several minutes it became clear that Boris wasn't coming down on his own.

And so, drawing power and strength from his mental link with Nammea, Talos floated into the air. Soon he emerged into a darkened room. It seemed closed off and small, the walls were covered in important looking computers and it had been manned by some kind of robots but what they had looked like it was hard to tell from the burnt husks that had survived his beam attack. Most of the computer screens were cracked and broken.

Talos knew Boris was in here somewhere but he was finding it hard to sense things, perhaps he was more exhausted than he thought? No matter, Boris was not in the room.

There! A door lay torn open and hanging limply, Talos entered it and found himself in a long corridor, no lights. It was pitch black. This might have bothered him before the transformation but now he walked easily through it.

Eventually he entered a new rook. It was bare except in the centre. There stood a strange machine, as tall as Talos, numerous wires ran from it and into the walls. It was making a low humming sound and seemed to be vibrating.

A sound came, not much different than the hum being made by the machine but Talos leapt to the side in time to avoid Boris! The vampire growled and slashed downwards! Talos blocked and kicked him in the gut, causing Boris to double over. Talos plunged his blade through the foe! More blood pooled on the floor but it didn't faze Boris! He knowked the Saiyan's legs out from under him, with the sword stuck in Boris' chest Talos was forced to let it go!

The minute his hands left the hilt, he seemed to wither, shrink somehow. With a beat of his wings he'd steadied himself, and dodged a blow from Boris! Not even bothering to extract the sword from his chest the vampire was intent upon killing Talos now.

The Saiyan ducked another blow, getting worried, as his power continued to fall. Without the sword to empower him he could feel his exhaustion catching up with him!

He had to end this now, or risk not having the power to do it later.

His mind raced, how could he kill this thing? He'd tried blasting him, slashing him, burning him, nothing worked! Not even the blade through the heart that legend claimed could kill any vampire.

That infernal humming was getting to him , stopping him from thinking. Wait! That could be it! Yes, it could indeed.

He danced away from another blow and returned! A kick to the vampire's legs caused him to trip, fall, and now!

Talos snapped his wings back, forcing all his remaining power into this one attack, hoping that it worked because if it didn't, he was as good as dead.

" Phoenix Wing Burst!"

Boris was caught by the flames and thrown backwards, tumbling as the fire licked at his flesh! He let out a screech. Fire couldn't kill him but it certainly hurt him more than any other means of attack. At last, he slammed against the machine.

Talos smirked, _I hope I have enough power left for this._

He let loose a cry as the heat of his attack jumped, Boris screamed again, struggling to free himself from the flames. Behind him, the humming began to change, growing irregular, jumping and falling in volume. BANG! It stopped, but Talos' attack didn't. It grew hotter and hotter, the machine began to melt, warm metal covering Boris' burning form and adding a fresh wave of pain, the humming began again, perhaps triggered by the heat? Or perhaps it was a back-up. Whatever the case, the machine was alive once more. Alive and melting.

Boris screamed as the molten droplets splashed and covered him. The smell of roasting flesh filled the room. Then, the crackling, electricity triggered by the melting machine began to dance across Boris' twisted form, he screamed now in agony, fire, metal, electricity. It seemed they joined forces to kill him as Talos continued to increase the fire in his attack. Abruptly, Boris was still. Talos kept op the attack as long as he could, and fell to his knees panting.

" _I think we got 'em."_

" _Impressive."_

Talos didn't reply, he sank to the ground closing his eyes and letting the darkness take him. The last thing he heard was the machine exploding.

Selea had just finished off the last robot when them lights flickered and dimmed.

The entire corridor was bathed in inky blackness, making her glad that she'd finished with the 'bots before the power failure. If it was that. She doubted very much it just happened to occur when they were sneaking into the building. It must have been one of the others. Ah well, Selea could see just as well at night as she could in the daytime. However it seemed that the lights weren't the only things that were low on power, the door refused to open! She could blast it of course, but that would destroy any element of surprise she had. Then again, if those robots were linked to a computer somewhere, there was a good chance they knew she was here already.

So, fast and dangerous or slow and cautious? The answer was pretty damn clear.

She blew the door open with a single blast. Inside the room, two robots were turning to face her, too slow. She blew them each apart before they could get off a single attack.

As their melted forms hit the ground, Selea scanned the room she was in. Yes, Arkh had described it well.

This was the entrance to the cells, there should have been more guards but it looked like Talos had drawn them all away.

She strode across the room, and( after obliterating another door) found herself in the cell block. Well, it was really two huge cages that ran the length of the corridor with the corridor itself running in-between them. The prison doors looked week, they were thin, but Selea knew that it would take all her strength to get through them. There appeared to be no-one in the cells. No, someone was there. His Ki was so weak that she had trouble finding him. There! His once-muscular form was shrunken and withered, his face pinched and skull-like. His clothes stained red in several places and his leg looked like it had been badly broken.

The worst thing was, she recognised him, " Strike!"

She blew apart the walls easily, empowered by her anger. Selea rushed to the fallen Z Fighter. Strike had his eyes closed, his body limp. He was clearly dyeing.

She knelt down beside him, searching for any hint of the powerful Ki he once had. Nothing. Whatever Cooler had done to him, it had sapped his will to live. She could feel his life draining away. She cradled his body, grief shaking her, they couldn't lose another friend! If what Yamcha had told her was true, they had lost enough already, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, all the others, and now Strike as well!

" _You can help him, you know."_

" _How, Kaori? I don't have a Senzu Bean, I can't heal him like Arkh or Dende. I can't even ease his pain!"_

" _Are you a Shaman or not? You CAN heal him."_

" _I don't know how!"_

" _Yes you do, remember while we trained with Miki? And he hurt himself? He easily healed it."_

" _Yes but he never told me how he did it!"_

" _Guess, if you don't then Strike will die and without the Dragon Balls, he'll be gone for good."  
_She focused her will on Strike's failing body, nothing. She tried to mend his joints, to stitch up his torn flesh by sheer will-power. Nothing.

She was ready to scream in frustration, she tried everything she could think of, the likely and the unlikely but nothing she did could even slow Strike's fall into darkness. She could sense even as she tried to save him, could feel his body shutting down, giving up.

As a last hope, she grabbed his hand and tried to focus her Furiouku through it, to heal him but he didn't improve.

He was going to die because she had no idea how to save him.

" _That's not going to work."_

She jerked upwards, _" Kaori?"_

" _That wasn't me!"_

" _It was me."_

A thing appeared in the middle of the room, it was some kind of bird, red feathers covered its proud body. It was about the size of a swan. Selea sensed easily that it was a spirit, like Kaori it seemed to have been a normal animal once but been empowered by something.

The spirit said to her, _" You'll never save him like that. What you have to do is give him the power to save himself."_

" How do I do that?!"

" _Simple, as a Shaman you can entire a being's mind, go there. And offer your power to him. If there is still enough of him left to survive, he'll begin to drain your Furiouku to feed his body and heal."_

Selea began her task at once, forcing all questions aside for now. Minutes past in a tense silence as she offered her power. At first he didn't take it but then, she felt a drain on her power. Not much but something.. The drain grew stronger and stronger but there was no change in his body.

Then, it vanished, she turned to the spirit but it answered the question before she could even ask it. _" It will take some time for a non-Shaman to heal himself but he will not die. If you leave him now, he will be able to survive on his own."_

" Why would I want that? I'll take him with me and Arkh can help heal him."

" _what if I told you something."_

And then, Selea knew. Knew everything that the spirit knew about this place, and that was a lot, but more importantly, she knew what powered the building.

" I should have known... What else could do this?" she said, horrified. Horror turned quickly to anger. A red hot ball of rage that threatened to make her lose control.

She fought it back, _Now is not the time for that. I have a job to do now._

Rage allowed her easily to blast away at the floor beneath her, Strike would be fine now. Though he would be unable to heal completely until Arkh could also lend him Furiouku.

She screamed and dove through the new hole, melting her way ever downwards, towards the heart of the complex, past the command centre where Arkh was headed, just left from the World Portal where Will was fighting. There! A room unknown to Arkh. It was maximum security room. Build to take anything she could throw at it. She melted her way into the corridor before it and gazed at the door. Twice her size it looked unbreakable, it was unbreakable.

He rage exploded outwards as she brought her hands together and let loose a beam of Ki! The door didn't melt or break and now robots would be swarming from all over the building to here. To try and stop her, let them come! She would fight them off. She would kill them in their thousands. She took a brake, gasping. That attack had burned off some of her rage but she still wanted to get into that room , to get in and to kill Cooler. Any Cooler.

Then, as if in response to this, the door clicked and opened!

And out stepped a new robot. This one was unlike anything she'd yet seen. It stood tall with a metal body that mimicked a human, no tail. it had four arms, each of them looked strong enough to crush her skull like an egg. it was easily double her height. For a head the 'bot had dragon-like face frozen in mid-snarl. The eyes glinted red.

She took a step back and it sprung! Selea dodged a barrage of fists from all four hands but was unprepared for the speed of the thing! It caught her with a round house kick and sent her crashing to the wall!

She gasped and leapt off it, smashing her fist into it's chest. But the 'bot wasn't fazed. It smashed a fist into her head! Picking her up, it hurled her at the wall once more!

She spat blood, it felt like her back was broken though she could still move so it probably wasn't as bad as that.

But it was bad enough, the robot turned towards her, slowly walking. All hands charged a beam of Ki! It lot loose!

The attack converged and smashed into her!

With a scream she was once more thrown against the wall as the attack detonated!

The robot turned to leave but Selea shot out of the smoke!

And grabbed onto it's back. It struggled but she was unreachable! She punched it as hard as she could, armour cracked, she punched again, and again! After the fifth blow, she was able to plunge her fist into the 'bot's body!

She let out a cry as she launched a Ki barrage! For the last time she slammed into the wall as the robot exploded in a shower of sparks.

Now that it was gone, she sank to her knees. Gasping. She was bruised and bleeding. But still fit for battle. That was good.

She forced herself to stand on aching legs and walked through the open door.

It was like a scene from a horror movie. The room was large and led into several smaller rooms but what she saw her was enough for her. Strange machines filled it, the walls were covered in what looked like ancient writings, In the centre of the room stood a huge computer, the screen showing not only the status of the conquest of this world, but that of the others as well!

She rushed to it, according to this thing. The Shamans had been overrun and their world was expected to fall in mere days. The world of Dragon Ball Z seemed to be putting up a better fight. But the computer estimated that they would fall in just under a week. This world was the worst however, the computer read it as already conquered. All the major cities had been destroyed or captured, no soldiers were left alive, no tanks no bombers, nothing had been left intact.

An evil green light come from behind the computer, she turned and followed it into one of the smaller rooms.

Arkh blew another Cooler to pieces, the control room was a twisted mess, nothing was left intact. He could leave now. Easier said than done. The space between himself and the door was filled with robots. His golden sword cut them down in great slashes, downing five or six at once. More always came. He had been fighting for what seemed like hours but it seemed that he had been wrong when he said that the 'bots would shut down when the command centre was gone. No matter, he could still make his escape. But then, if he left now and the 'bots converged on the others, Selea would probably be safe, she was good at stealth but Will seemed to be the type to just march in and blow up the Portal. If he left now these robots would swarm down there and perhaps overpower Will.

As he thought it, he sensed the other's Ki jump, clearly he was already fighting. He could no longer sense Selea at all but whether that was because she had been killed or simply lowered her Ki to avoid being noticed he had no idea. And no time to decide ether way.

He jumped over a robot, turned in mid-air and crashed it with a fist! Was it his imagination or where they less coordinated than normal? Perhaps destroying the command centre did some good after all.

A series of beams shot at him! He phases away just in time, and counter-attacked with his own barrage of Ki! The robots fell, crushed and melted by the fierce attack. But more awaited their chance to attack him. Just how many battle-robots did Cooler have here? Arkh knew as a fact that these bases tended to have factories so that might explain the massive amount of soldiers but still... This was really too much. Talos had broken his way in, probably taking out a good portion of Cooler's army. Then Selea, Will and himself had arrived. On the bright side, he hadn't seen any of the Meta Coolers for quite a while, perhaps he'd destroyed them all? That might also explain why the robots where not working together so well.

Whatever the case, he'd better find a way out of this control room. Perhaps then he could aid Will.

He took a robotic kick to the gut! He doubled over but rolled away before the 'bot could attack again! On his back now, he fired a Ki beam directly up! The robot's top half was blown away as the remaining body fell to the ground.

Back on his feet now, Arkh saw his exit! A clear line to the door. Moving at his greatest speed, he made it through that space before the robots could stop him! Astalon's and his own power combined easily tore the door apart and he was out and safe!

Except he wasn't. The robots turned and followed him. But Arkh had expected that. He fired off a storm of Ki blasts, pelting through the doorway, they exploded! Any 'bot not destroyed was knocked back.

With a scream, Arkh shot off across the corridor, he was safe! But no, one robot still stood between him and the exit. A Meta Cooler, by the looks of him. Ah well, Arkh could handle it.

Cooler was not having a good day. Talos' invasion had been dangerous enough. But now there were three more fighters in his base! Arkh, Selea and one who his data banks Identified as William. To tell the truth, he was struggling. With the central computer out, Cooler had been forced to take over the job of controlling the robots himself, he was steadily losing his troops as they died against the fighters, but he had two of them pinned down, Arkh in the command centre and Will in the Portal Arena. Unfortunately, he had lost both the command centre AND the Portal Arena. He could no longer call for reinforcements from the other worlds nor could he contact any other bases on this one. He was on his own. Though he had millions of robots in this base, he could only control a few hundred at a time. Having to split his forces between Arkh and Will meant that he couldn't overwhelm ether of them and was reduced to trying to tire them out.

He also had lost all his Meta Bodies. And was reduced to using this, a proto-type new body. A secret he had carefully kept from Shenar and the the others.

There! Arkh was speeding towards him! Cooler smirked, doubtless he expected a short fight with a normal Meta-body. Not this time.

Cooler screamed and charged! The two met in mid-air! Arkh was thrown back with a look of shock on his face, Cooler phased behind him with a kick! Sending him flying into the room! Arkh smashed through the celling.

Cooler used Instant Transmission and found himself behind the Namek, with a smirk he let loose a storm of Ki blasts! Arkh ducked them and turned, his golden blade smashing into Cooler's chest and cutting away a great deal of armour and important systems.

Cooler regenerated in seconds, many times faster than any of the other bodies. And rushed forward! Arkh's knee smashed into his gut but Cooler didn't feel it! His fist hit the Namek's head, his other pummelling him again! Arkh cried out as the fists smashed into his flesh again and again. The Namek was sent flying back but Cooler phased behind him again with a kick! Arkh smashed into the wall. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

Cooler stalked towards him, but then the Namek looked up and Cooler saw the look in his eye. That look that said: " Go on, do your worst, I'll take it all and get back up. You can't stop me."

And the Namek forced himself to stand, as if his body had taken no damage! Clearly his regenerative powers were stronger than the others of his species Cooler had fought.

The metal warrior shot forwards again but this time Arkh was ready, he ducked under Cooler's outstretched fist, planted his open palm again the metal chest, and let loose with a beam of Ki! Cooler hit the wall hard but he stood easily as the damage was repaired.

Arkh's golden sword was in his hand, ready to fight he leapt forward! Cooler shot through the air, meeting him fist to fist! Shock-waves resounded, bending the metal around them out of shape with a terrible shriek!

Arkh phased away but Cooler followed him. The sounds of massive blows landing and being blocked filled the small corridor, then Cooler was sent flying back to smash against the wall!

Arkh ran at him, the golden blade swept outwards, severing the android's head!

But wire burst from his neck and reconnected him! Before Arkh could recover Cooler threw a powerful punch right at his face!

Arkh shot backwards but caught himself and dodged a new kick from Cooler! He turned in mid-air and let loose with a barrage of Ki! Cooler screamed as they ate away at his metallic form.

But he regenerated faster than Arkh would have believed possible, and fired off a beam of his own! Arkh phased away and appeared behind Cooler with a kick that could shatter steal!

Cooler screamed and fell forward as Arkh raised his sword to end this battle, but Cooler's tail came out of nowhere and slammed into Arkh sending the Namek falling to the ground.

Time seemed to slow for the Namek as he tried to regain control of his fall, he saw as Cooler spun around with a smirk on his face, and fired off a Death Beam at Arkh's face!

Arkh spun in mid-air, screamed as the attack bit into his back but at least he was alive to feel it! He fell to the ground but rolled away before Cooler could attack him again! The robot alien said, " Why not just give up now, Arkh? Its clear that you don't have the power to defeat me. After all, even if you killed all those copies, you still can't match the original."

Arkh gaped at him, "Original? The first Cooler? You are THE Cooler?"

Cooler nodded, " Very perceptive of you. Yes, I am the Cooler you fought in that ship. The one who killed your father. Don't you want revenge?"

Arkh struggled to his feet, " Revenge? I want to thank you."

Cooler shot back, " Then thank me by dyeing!"

And fired off a Ki blast he'd been charging! A huge red ball of death! Arkh looked around wildly, the corridor allowed no room to dodge! Then he'd just have to block!

He screamed as it smashed into him, detonating with extreme force. Pain! Blackness, agony...

Cooler walked towards his downed foe, picked him up with one metal arm, " You fought well... For scum. But you never really had any chance against this new body of mine! What you've witnessed was only five percent of its power. Now DIE!"

He moved his other hand, getting ready to plunge down into the Namek's chest and release a Ki blast that would slowly kill Arkh.

Arkh closed his eyes, Cooler's smirk grew wider, like a shark's grin.

The hand plunhed downwards, glinting evil like a knife or sword. And stopped inches away from Arkh!

Cooler gaped, " What?"

Then, he saw that his arm had been grabbed. A muscular hand held his arm in place, stopping it from killing Arkh. Cooler slowly turned, " Not you!"

The arm led up to a compact and muscular body, wearing the torn and ragged remains of an orange fighting suit! Spiky black hair adorned the head of the greatest fighter in the universe!

Goku had no expression on his face as he held Cooler back from killing his friend, somehow this was so much more terrifying than any expression he could have had.

With no sound, yellow flames erupted from his body! His massive Ki winking into life, his hair flaming golden.

All over the planet, a few beings that could sense Ki, the few that knew him, looked up to the sky. Some in shock, some horror, a few in hope.

Cooler tried to turn but Goku hammered into him with a fist!

The robot smashed into the wall with enough force to punch through it!

As the android struggled to get up. A new hand closed around his shoulder, he looked slowly around, into the new corridor that he had crashed into.

A white gloved hand, a suit of broken armour, a Saiyan prince. Vegeta screamed as his full power erupted!

Cooler had absolutely no time to scream before Vegeta tore off his arm. The prince then sank a fist into his gut and kicked him into the roof!

Vegeta held out a hand, " Cooler, for what you've done. This is unforgivable, I'm going to put a stop to this right now, Final Flash!"

The resulting flash of golden energy was strong enough to melt the corridors around the fight. To punch a hole straight out the side of the building and erupt into the open sky where it detonated in a blinding flash of yellow light.

Goku bent down and helped Arkh to stand, the Namek was unsteady on his feet but nevertheless managed to chock out: "H-how? I thought you were dead."

Goku frowned, pain clear in his eyes, " I'll explain later."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Selea gasped, and sank to the floor, she was in no danger as yet. The robots were all busy elsewhere, but she had used up a lot of energy freeing Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta! They were alive! Both of them, the soul of the Z Fighters lived on! Now they could stand strong, now they could push back Cooler, retake their world and destroy all traces of his evil.

" _That is all in the future," _Kaori reminded her.

" _True, but now we have a chance! Before we only had a hope but now...now we have a reality!"_

She turned her head, the spirit that had told them of this place, the red bird. She watched Selea carefully as if committing her to memory was some important task. At last, she said,

" _I have done something for you, will you now in return do something for me?"_

" If I can, and if its not something that would cause trouble, I'll help you, what do you need?"

" _In the room below this one, there is a warrior you knew as Talos. He's sleeping now. He's very tired... You need to help him!"_

" I don't see the trouble. I mean I'll just carry him out of here."

" _No, you don't understand, he's not a human any more, nor is he a Saiyan. He's not a mortal at all, do you understand? He can't just sleep and then wake up fully recharged! He would have to sleep for years! He draws his power from the sword, the blade is out of his reach, if you don't give it back to him he'll never waken!"_

Selea paused, Talos was an enemy now, wasn't he? He had been totally ruthless when he defeated them but he had not killed them and he could have, however he was clearly no longer working with them. Yet she couldn't just leave him to die could she?

" I'll help him as long as he promises to leave this place, understand? He's not to harm anyone here."

" _Fine."_

Selea followed the red bird through the corridors, down several flights of stars, and into what looked like it had once been a room. The walls were burned, melted and stained, in the centre of the room there was a melted mass of what might once have been a machine.

He lay on the floor, exactly where he had fallen.

Before him, there lay the burnt body of what once might have been a person. Stuck in his chest, the blade! She reached out for it, grasping it by the hilt. She had expected to find it charged with power, maybe with a strange and powerful aura that electrified her. No such luck. It looked like a broken sword, blunted and useless. Nothing like the deadly blade it had been when he welded it.

She pulled it free, examining the bent blade, as she had thought, useless. " Are you sure that'll work? The sword looks like its seen better days."

" _It will work. Trust me."_

Selea moved to place the sword in Talos' open hand but stopped, " Wait, why do you want to help him? And what exactly are you anyway? You don't feel like a normal spirit.

The bird seemed displeased, _" Is there really time for this?"_

" You told me he'd sleep for years, that means he's in no immediate danger. And I want to know, are you the one who turned him against us?"

" _I turned him against no-one, he made his own choice."_

"So, you did have something to do with it! What are you? Kaori seems to know but he wont tell me!"

As if called by her thought, Kaori's voice sounded in her head, _" Don't push this too far, you don't know what she is! Trust me, if she wanted it, we'd all be dead now."_

" _He's right but it seems that you wont help me until I help you, very well. But remember you asked for this."_

The bird spread her wings and flames lanced outwards! Selea flinched as the fire consumed the world around her, but she wasn't harmed and when the fire died down she was. Somewhere else.

Blackness as far as she could see, no light, heat or life. No warmth hope or justice, no knowledge or death. There was no temperature, nothing.

She looked around, " Where am I?"

" This is an illusion only, be honoured. You are seeing something no living being has ever witnessed. This is the birth of existence. This is Chaos, without any order there are no planets, stars or suns. But there is life of a sort. "

There came swooping past her line of sight, a thing. Living but not living. It had no body but was made up of energy, constantly changing, shifting from one terrible form to another, she could sense the malice it gave off.

" _Primordials, beings of Chaos and change, they created worlds for their own amusement, caring not for the life that might one day come into being if they helped it grow. And for millions of years this was all there was. The Primordials or nothing. They had no enemies, they were all powerful. Until.."_

Selea saw a new being appear before her, it glittered like a thousand stars, millions of times the size of the Earth. It exuded love and kindness. The Primordials didn't seem to like it.

"_The First Spirits, Light and Darkness. Though opposite, they changed the universe with their very existence, they stabilized it. Eating away at the Primordials' power. The Primordials reacted the way they always had, with violence. But for the first time, there existed a spirit with the power to beat them back. The Primordials realized that they would never defeat Light and Darkness. Not in a fight at any rate. They soon realized as well that Light and Darkness could not interfere in any negative way, not without destroying the balance they had worked so hard to form. Thus, the Primordials took on a new name, Demons. Light and Darkness created wonderful worlds,but they were powerless to prevent the Demons from destroying them. For millions of years the struggle raged on. The Bringers of Peace building new worlds and the Demons seeking out and destroying them. And then, it stopped. Light and Darkness decided that they could no longer interfere at all with the universe. If they did, it could unbalance the very fabric of reality. But they would not leave their creation undefended. They split off, each creating two new spirits. From Light there was born Earth, hard, unyielding and trustworthy, and Fire, the embodiment of destruction and purification, the destruction of the Demons. _

_Darkness spawned Air, embodiment of knowledge, deceit and brilliance as well as Water Change, adaptation and healing. Together, the four Great Spirits could create worlds and defend them. The Demons were fought to a standstill and banished into another realm, a realm of Chaos. And thus, balance was obtained."_

Selea was silent for a long time, she knew somehow that the spirit told the truth, at last she said, " But what has this to do with you?"  
The spirit glared at her _" I'm getting to that now. For centuries the Great Spirits ruled in peace. But there was in unbalance, the Demons were slowly fighting their way back into this realm. None of the Great Spirits had the innate Chaos needed to fight the Demons in their own world. Fire, as the one charged with destroying the Demons, saw it as his duty to finish them. He travelled far and wide, eventually he left this universe all together. And met his makers, Light and Darkness, he begged them to reshape him, so that he could fight the Demons in their home. They refused. For they knew that if he entered that realm, he would be corrupted by Chaos and would soon become a Demon himself. But they saw the Earth's plight. And they took Fire, extracted some of his power and shaped it, giving it form and power. They created the Spirit of HellFire. Uncaring, Chaotic, with a love of destruction and death she nevertheless possessed Fire's loyalty to Light and Darkness. And because of her Chaotic nature, the Demons could not corrupt her nor bend her to their will. She left and wiped out all but five of the Demons. Her powers ran wild, fire and rage, death and fire. She was feared by the other Great Spirits, for she did not support the balance as they did. The Bringers of the Balance saw this, but could not bear to destroy what they had created, nor could they try for if they did, the universe would cease to exist. They created another spirit, this they called Dawn Bringer, he was shaped from Spirit of Light and he was all she was not. Loyal and calm, peaceful and just. He tracked her down and she attacked him. But Dawn-Bringer had prepared, channelling the power of the four Great Spirits, he was able to seal her away in a crystal and cast it into the Realm of Chaos."_

The universe around he melted away and she found herself back in the room. Talos before her. " What does any of this have to do with you?"

The bird began to fade away, but she replied before vanishing all together, _" I am the Spirit of HellFire."_

She vanished completely and Selea was left alone with Kaori and Talos. _Well, I did promise. _She took the sword and put it into his palm. At once it closed over it, a strange aura of flames leapt from the blade covering him and healing his wounds in seconds, and his eyes snapped open! Slowly, he clambered to his feet and looked at Selea, " Thanks for the sword."

" How do you know?!

He smirked, and the spirit of HellFire appeared on his shoulder. " Nammea told me. And I wont harm you. Or anyone else. In fact, I guess I owe you. I'll fix that now."

His wings unfolded easily, the air around him changed, super-heated. He floated into the air, the ceiling above him started to bubble and melt. Then, he turned to her, " I'd warn you friends, this entire building is about to go boom."

And shot off through the roof! A spark, shooting through floor and roof until he smashed through the upper layer and emerged into the warm sunlight!

As he looked, a few guard rushed to engage him but he ignored them.

To Nammea, he said, _" Are you sure the sword wont be damaged?"_

" _It wont be. The power of that sword will guard it"_

" _It would have been so much easier if you'd told me this first."_

" _I didn't think you'd have the power to do this, not yet."_

" _I think I'm ready."_

" _Then prove it."_

" _watch me."_

He brought his hands together, focusing his power into them, a red energy ball formed in seconds, he tossed it into the sky where is dissipated quickly. The robots were nearly upon him but he still ignored them. He folded his arms across his chest, closed his eyes. Searching deep inside himself, for the power he knew he had.

There! Clouds gathered around him, he moved quickly, gesturing with his hands, his arms seeming to pass through each other more than once. The robots reached him but were flung backwards by an invisible shield of Ki!

And then, he was ready. Talos felt the power fill him, enchant him, make him feel unbeatable. Immortal. He had to fight against that feeling, if he let himself feel like that it would only be a matter of time before he made a mistake and probably died because of it.

The spell tried to twist his mind, offered him anything and everything, power, glory and fame. He ignored it. Demonic magic was difficult and if he let the spell control him rather than the other way around.. Well it would be the end of him.

He pointed one hand at the gleaming metal structure, " HellFire."

A single torrent of fire descended from the heavens, twice as wide and three times as tall as the building it smashed into it, incinerating and melting everything it touched! The ground shook and the heat it put off was enough to melt the guards around him.

The earth cracked and shook, the building collapsed, melting and pooling. The attack lasted only a few seconds but Talos was drained dry. Falling to the ground be barely managed to catch himself before he hit the earth. But looking before him, Cooler's fortress on this world had been wiped out, debris and metal littered the ground, random things had survived, the inside of the building still stood, though warped and twisted. The Z Fighters had survived as well, to their shock the fire had refused to burn or harm them. Talos had kept his word.

Most of them were inside the remaining building and Talos was in no mood to face them now. So he dashed toward the melted remains of what had once been one of Cooler's safe rooms. It had survived because of the thick, armoured walls, roof and floor. But Talos easily punched his way in and found a melted mess, the fire had not penetrated but the heat had.

Still he target was there, a sword lay on the ground before him, in a pool of metal. He reached down and picked it up, the metal didn't burn him. He examined it, blunted, chipped and cracked. Nevertheless it was important to the Masters. He took it and left.

-

Time past, Arkh, Yamcha, Will, Selea, Goku and Vegeta as well as Strike headed back to the city where they had left David. It seemed that Talos' decision to help had done more than just helping them. He had wiped out Cooler's command centre, shutting down millions of robots all over the world! The human armies were regrouping, the few survivors gathering together and fighting back against the few confused robots that still remained active . To all intents and purposes, the war on Earth was over and the humans had won. However, there was still those swords and what Talos wanted with them. Vegeta urged them to forget about Talos and return to their own world, he was itching to pay Cooler back for all that he'd done. Arkh agreed, without the resources of this world, Cooler's armies would falter, not for long but if they could counter-attack now, with Cooler low on resources, they might break through his robots and free another world! With two worlds free, Cooler would falter once more, this time he would not be able to recover fast enough, even if Arkh and the other didn't make it to their home, Goten and Trunks would be able to drive through Cooler's armies if he had only the support of one world. Their power was enough to plough through his reduced armies and destroy his capital! For the first time in a long time, there was hope for all three worlds. But that left one problem, Cooler's World Gate was useless and without it they were stuck here. It was Jordan's idea that they could raid one of the lesser buildings and see if it also had a World Gate. Arkh knew that they all drew their power from the central one but if they could capture one, and if Arkh was right, he could possible activate it long enough to transport them to the last world the Portal had sent troops to.

As it turned out, it did. With no guards, the Z Fighters simply walked into the building. Arkh found that he could indeed hold it activate long enough by feeding it Ki mixed with Furiouku in place of its normal energy.

In seconds he had a sparking blue portal.

Vegeta smirked, " Perfect. Now I can tear that android apart."

Everyone was happy to be going,with the exception of Jordan who had never left his world before. But Yamcha promised him that they would be able to return after all, Arkh could pull this trick on any World Gate!

Arkh said, " I think Vegeta and Goku should go through first, as the most powerful they can take care of any real threats before we arrive. I'll take David, Strike and Jordan last as they're the weakest at the minute.

David started to argue that he wasn't that weak, despite the fact that he still hadn't recovered but Goku put a stop to that, " I'm not leaving."

Everyone turned to him, Arkh said, " But you'll be trapped here, you can't manipulate Furiouku!"

Goku shrugged, " This seems to be a nice place, I'll be happy here."

Vegeta lost his temper, " KAKEROT, listen to me! You're sons are still fighting in our world! One of them is dead! Hear me, DEAD! If we don't get there soon my son my well join him. I will not let that happen. And as much as I hate to admit it, we may need your power so step into that portal before I push you in!"

Goku countered, " Vegeta, you should be powerful enough to handle anything they can throw it you, with David, Arkh, Selea, Will and Yamcha on your side, how can you fail? Besides I doubt I'll be here forever, you can come back for me someday. Talos is still here and somthing's controlling him. I don't leave my friends behind, Vegeta. I'm staying. He turned and started to walk away, but Arkh, who had been thinking, called out " Goku! I'll meet you at this site in ten days. If I'm not here, come back ten days after that. Keep doing this until I get a chance to be here."

Goku nodded, " Good plan, now get going. Good luck."

He turned to the prince, " Vegeta, I trust you more than anyone else here, please don't let any harm come to Goten."

Vegeta nodded slowly, and a look past between the two, it seemed that they had always been connected somehow, Goku who'd stood up for his planet to Vegeta the Planet Pirate, he had fought and won, always he rose to the challenge, like he was doing now. Vegeta at last understood, if he didn't stay to help his friend, he wouldn't be Goku.

He nodded again, " You owe me a sparring match for this, Goku."

Goku, he'd used the other's Earth name. Perhaps the greatest reassurance he could give the other.

" Thanks. I'd better get going."

He said goodbye to everyone and shot into the air, vanishing from sight in seconds.

He stood on a cliff, looking out at the red sky, meteors crashed through the sky, screaming towards the last human city, he looked down, and leapt into the air!

Chaos-Wings flapped towards him, their scaly claws skittering against his red armour, _What armour? _He let loose a battle cry and blew the meteors out of the sky! His one good eye turned and he saw his next foe._ But I have two eyes! _A huge Chaos monster from the air, constantly mutating.

He screamed, the rage at the death of everything he knew, always close to boiling point, exploded outwards! His sword, feeding on his rage glowed bright red as fire roared into existence along the length of the blade. He sliced through the monster in one move, and turned! More of them hundreds, no thousands. He was the sole defender, the last guardian. With a scream he charged forwards! His blade met flesh and he severed one of the beasts! More died around him as his berserker fury claimed life after life. But they would get him, he knew. They were too many and too powerful. More died on his blade, and the battle continued! Their claws, clashed against his armour, he blew them out of the sky, or ran them through. Always more would appear. The sky, always red, seemed a particularly sickening shade of blood this day, it was a sign perhaps, no matter. He would make his stand here. Talking about stands, here came the next wave. Chaos-beasts of all shapes and sizes, and there! The other! He screamed and leapt, cutting through the beasts with ease. The enemy say him coming and blocked his blow, steal on steal, blue ice against red fire. He slashed and swung, but he was tired. So tired. Death seemed more release than punishment. But he would not yield! Death was not what would happen to him if he fell now, no his fate would be much worse. He screamed as the other's blade bit deem into his chest!

Blood blossomed outwards, by the looks of it he had only minutes to live. He went crazy, slashing and cutting, but every minute his arms got heavier, his sword harder to hold. He was doomed. The other knew this, saw that his reflexes were slowed, and plunged his sword deep into the warrior's heart!

He plummeted to the ground, pain, and blackness. And something else...

In the melted, twisted ruins of what had once been Cooler's command centre, something moved. A tiny metal finger, probably off one of the Meta Coolers. It twitched again, wires appeared, twisting and fusing together to form a kind of skeleton, metal slowly started to cover the still wriggling wires, as slowly, ever so slowly, one finger became a hand, an arm, created a chest, grew legs and a head. When the process was finished, Cooler looked up at the sky. He'd lost control of his armies, the few survivors operating on back-up programming alone. The World Gate was destroyed but that was perhaps, just as well. This new body had been the only one capable of surviving Talos' attack and even then only just. His other bodies would have lost contact with him, they would create a new Prime Unit. No matter, he had this new body. And something else. The sword was lost but he had held it long enough to complete his objective. The objective that he had kept unknown to Shenar and his followers, from his other bodies as well and that had been hard. He held out an empty hand, wires burst forth, quickly tracing the outline of a sword, metal flowed over it, solidifying and creating the proto-type blade. He swung it a few times, getting a feel for the balance.

It wasn't just an ordinary blade, this sword acted as something of a conductor, boosting his power to incredible levels. His armies may lay in ruins, his bases may have fallen, but he was far from defeated. And, as Shenar would soon learn, Cooler served no master.

Shenar was not happy. All contact lost with Earth-03, he was forced to assume that Cooler had been defeated and killed, no matter. Shenar would have gotten rid of the android sooner or later. This way he didn't have to do it himself. While the other Meta Coolers chose a new Prime, Shenar called his own meeting of those he knew would remain loyal to him. He looked across at them now. Magna, a former Tenth Oracle who served Shenar in exchange for power. Cell, who helped Shenar in return for access to the World Gate technology. Boris and Roran, both unfortunately dead. And lastly, one of the Meta Coolers.

He quickly explained the situation to them , Magna's reaction was immediate, " So, what is the problem? We must reopen the World Gate on that planet and take it back before the humans can resist us!"

Cooler returned with, " Its not that easy, without the resources of that planet, our armies are starting to take losses, not many but I guarantee you that if we move any amount of our forces away from the war, then the Z Fighters will break through and come here. I'd recommend we actually step up our production of Meta-Warriors, if the losses we're taking now are any sign, we haven't got enough units in the field!"

Cell asked, " What about the Shaman? Their world is about to be conquered, surely if we step up the mining we can cope? We can pull most of our armies from that world and send them to this one, after all, only the Shamans have the power to resist us and they're pretty much wiped out."

Cooler replied, " Actually, our repeated attacks have been beaten back. They've set up base in some kind of under-water city."

Cell seemed curious, " How exactly?"

" I'm not sure, the surviving Tenth Oracles were able to transport the others into the city somehow. Its mostly ruins with hardly any food supplies but they use a Furiouku barrier to keep the water out and generate fresh air. It seems to be some kind of holy ground."

" So, what's stopping us from just marching in and killing them all?"

" According to our reports, the entrance to the city was taken easily, they made no attempt to defend it, but the city itself leads into some kind of natural maze, best guess is that it extends miles under the ocean. The maze is separated into several sections with only one entrance to each one. Each entrance is guarded by a single shaman. However, the doors are through a special room, each room is different but they seem to boost the power of the Shaman considerably. None of our units made it past the first room."

Shenar said, " Then, we must crush the Shaman quickly, once they are dead we'll pull the bulk of our forces back to concentrate on the Z Fighters, after the crumble, we shall open up a new portal to Earth Three and retake that. Is everyone agreed to this course of action?"

No-one could spot any problems with this. So Shenar said, " We'll move on the city again as soon as possible, but this time I want some of our elite units there. They will be the second wave should the grunts not be enough."


	7. The Rise of Blood

A flash lit up the dark sky. It cast its bright orange and red glow upon the surrounding area. And what a strange place it was. The floor was stone, smooth and polished but with an aura that suggested that no one had walked across it for a good many years. This aura was reinforced by the great pilers jutting out of the ground at seemingly random places. The pilers didn't support any roof, they never had. They were decorated in a variety of ways but most resembled totem poles of some form. Beyond this, there was little else. Only a hole in the ground. It had once been grand with a staircase, and four pilers spaced evenly around it. But it was in ruins. The pilers seemed to have cracked and crumbled over time. They had been magnificent once, and still were to a lesser degree, but they had lost their aura of power. One of the pilers had a great crack running through it, and placed in the exact centre of each one, a jewel of magnificent size and beauty. Each one shone with an unearthly light of it's own, one red, one blue, one green and one brown. The red one was cracked through.

This interested only one of the duo that made it's way across this floor. They were roughly equal in height. One wore a poncho, white. His long brown hair fell to his shoulders. He seemed the calmer of the pair as kept his pace even as they appeared from nowhere. The other wasn't so uninterested. He wore a combat suit of some kind, dark and it looked hand-made. Across his back was hung a sword. His hair, also brown, was cut shorter than the others though besides this, they looked very alike. He was constantly looking around, perhaps searching for danger, perhaps just taking in the grand sight that this place provided. Maybe he was doing both. Of course, there was a third person. Not visible to most beings, Amidamaru the dead samurai hovered beside his master, Yoh Asakura. Was that all, you ask? No, a fourth member of the party followed swiftly. To this being. The place it found itself in was not so strange. The aura was not so threatening. The ruins were not so ancient. They were home. Of a sort. Spirit of Fire followed Hao Asakura. It is difficult at best to describe how a Great Spirit thinks. Astalon is hard enough but Spirit of Fire didn't think in any way we could understand. He did, however, know home when he saw it. And though in his memories, he saw it as it had once been.

Hao Asakura was talking, " Yoh. This is the place where only the last two participants of the Shaman Battle are allowed to see. This is the final testing ground, the birthplace of the Shaman King. In times of war, such as these, this is were Shamans traditionally gather. Of course, not in this room. This room is somewhat sacred. This is where Spirit King waits for the final winner. But seeing as how he is not using it. I don't think he'll mind much if we do."

Yoh looked up, he could see no roof, no sky ether for that matter. Just an all-consuming blackness void of stars or sun.

Hao seemed to know what he was thinking because he said, " It's hard to explain. This room is in a semi-separate dimension. Time moves much faster in here than out there so we could probably spend weeks in here and only have days pass on the outside."

Yoh asked the question that had been bugging him since they appeared in this strange ruin, " Where are we, Hao?"

His brother replied, " We are in the very birthplace of civilisation. This place we stand in. It was built before the Greeks, the Egyptians, the Assyrians. Before any civilisation that is known today. This ruin, is inside a city. The first city ever constructed. We call this place Mu. It is the very first, and only, Shaman civilisation. Ruled by us. No one knows what happened to it, only that for some reason or another it collapsed and this city is the only reminder that we once ruled most of this world. "

Yoh was silent as they made their way quickly to the edge of the ruins.

Once there, Yoh saw that towering above them, a huge stone slab. Easily as tall as Spirit of Fire there were what seemed like millions of images engraved onto it. Yoh could spot nothing connecting them, some were of deadly battles, blood flying through the sky and sword glinting with a murderous light. Others, were of a peaceful setting. Showing men relaxing, playing some kind of sport. Other showed what were Shamans training with Oversoul.

Hao answered his brother's unspoken question. " This is the record of all our history. From the very first Shaman all the way down to us. It shows historic events. I believe that I'm on there somewhere. No one really knows how it records all this. Certainly none of us are doing it. Even I couldn't scratch it. But we haven't come here for sight-seeing."

Yoh nodded, Hao turned back to the slab. In the very centre of the huge stone tablet, there was a picture that glittered. Stealing attention away from the others, it was off a huge bird of some kind. Many times bigger than Yoh it seemed to be watching them.

Hao explained, " The Watcher. They were one of the first spirits created and they still serve Spirit King."

He raised hos voice slightly, talking to the picture on the stone. " You know me. I demand entrance."

The stone bird stated to glow even brighter, it became blinding as pure white light seemed to consume them! Yoh cried out and tried to close his eyes but it didn't work, ether the light was just too bright... Or it was in his mind! Even as he came to this shocking conclusion, the light died out suddenly.

Yoh blinked tears out of his eyes and looked around to find his brother. To his shock, he was no longer before the stone tablet, but rather in a huge chamber that appeared to be made of some kind of smoothed over stone. He was standing in the middle of the room which seemed to be empty of all life. The stone walls were engraved in a similar fashion to the tablet but Yoh had a hunch that these ones were hand-carved whereas the tablet had been something else entirely. To one side, he saw a door. He stepped towards it instinctively. Amidamaru's voice sounded in his head.

" _Lord Yoh, do you really trust Hao?"_

He stopped in mid-step. Amidamaru had a point, he knew. Hao was.... mixed. Yoh had a hard time calling anyone evil, he knew that it was so easy to simply label anyone who doesn't agree with you evil and then use that as an excuse. It had been done many times in the past and doubtless would be done many times in the future. A few, like Yoh, suspected that no one was ever truly evil. They could be very bad, but there would always be a tiny spark of goodness deep down... Like Ren. Ren's family, the Tao had been feared throughout their home of China, known the world over as first-class Shamans they had installed fear with their forced manipulation of ghosts. If they saw someone they thought would make a useful tool. They didn't just wait for him to die. No they went out and did it themselves. They considered ghosts to be nothing more than a means to an end, without feelings or even a mind of their own. Ren had followed in his family's belief until he met Yoh. Yoh had managed to turn his against the Tao, and ironically, this eventually led to Ran being declared the heir to the Tao clan.

Emotions swamped the young Shaman faster than he could force them back. His friends, dead, dyeing. Fallen to the metal soldiers who had no emotions. All because of him, because of Yoh Asakura, who had decided to stay when he should have run, He had decided to fight a lost battle and his friends had stayed with him. If there had been a price to pay it should have been he, not them that paid it. Yet here Yoh stood. Alive and well while his friends were dead. Disgust, shame, grief. These emotions battled for supremacy within him. He could not, and would not, lose control. If what Hao had said was true, these swords could mean the end of everything. Hao was the strongest Shaman alive, if anyone could stop these swords from gaining their full power it would be him. So, was Yoh doing the right thing by supporting his brother? He didn't know. The world was not as simple, nor as happy, as it once was and Yoh was still trying to catch up. In the end, he really didn't know any more.

Hao appeared in the centre of the room. He looked as calm and in control as ever.

He walked easily across the gap between himself and his sibling before stopping and saying " Yoh, I do not know what kind of reaction the survivors will give us. Possibly they will be so glad to see Shamans of our strength that they will welcome us with open arms. But I doubt it. More likely they will attack us. Even if they don't, they will be very hostile. I doubt from what you've told me, Silva was last in charge but I don't know if he still it. If he is, I have no idea how he will react to my rebirth."

Yoh saw that his brother was speaking the truth, Silva was a direct descendent of one of Hao's earlier incarnations. The Tenth Oracle had always had this hanging over his head, combined with the fact that he looked eerily like the earlier Hao. This meant that he was seldom comfortable in the presence of his tribe. He also a lot of anger buried within him, if he let it control him instead of thinking, if he attacked Hao on sight.. and the rest of the Tenth Oracles took that as a sign to do the same... well Yoh didn't know what would happen.

Hao continued, " The Tenth Oracle will be along shortly. I suspect they have a spirit watching this room in case of late arrivals like ourselves. Until then there's nothing to do but relax."

Yoh sighed, he used to have no trouble relaxing but that part of him had died with his friends. Yoh Asakura was slowly starting to lose faith in everything he had one believed in. And he didn't realize it. Still, with no door there didn't seem to be much he could do short of knocking down a wall. He briefly considered doing just that but chose instead to listen to his brother's advice and wait for the Tenth Oracles.

They didn't have to wait long, a mere five minutes after their arrival in this strange stone chamber, Hao stood up and said, " They're here."

Yoh leaped to his feet, looking around the room for some sign of an exit. But there was no change since his last inspection. The walls were as smooth and solid as ever.

He was about to ask Hao is he was sure when he felt it. A sort of shiver going through the air, small, impossible to feel for a human as well as for most Shamans. Luckily, for him, Hao was not most Shamans.

He was already moving several seconds before Yoh even felt it, when Yoh was starting to shout a warning, Hao's Oversoul was already half-formed. But even he was not fast enough. With a cry of rage, a figure appeared before him ,swinging a glaive with bone shattering force! Golden Furiouku surrounded it as it smashed through Hao's partially formed sword and struck down at the ancient Shaman himself!

Yoh paled, " No!"

He leapt forward, momentum gathering as his blue sword formed in his hand, slashing at the figure! But it was too slow. Far too slow. Yoh could see that the glaive would plant itself into Hao's chest mere seconds before Yoh would be in place to defend his downed brother. He tried anyway. Saw as if in slow motion, the glaive descend and saw Hao reach out and grab it with his bare hands! It froze in place much to the shock of the figure welding it. ( Not to mention Yoh.)

The figure let out another wild scream and tore it out of Hao's grip! He went into a fury, slashing and slicing at speeds that would require one to train for years. Hao dodged them, some of them sliced into him but none doing more than a scratch of damage. Yet the enraged warrior was coming ever closer to doing some real harm. Yoh intervened with a kick to the face. The foe staggered back, lowering his glaive for a second as Hao took the time he had been granted to recover. Yoh quickly inspected his adversary for any hidden weapons or nasty surprises. Granted he was not so good at it but he saw nothing other than the glaive. His foe was about Yoh's own height but that was pretty much all Yoh could see, the other was wearing a hooded cloak that shrouded his face in darkness. Then, Yoh saw the first strange thing about him. He held his golden glaive with only one hand. By rights, he should have been unable to hold it with only one, but Yoh knew better than most the amazing uses Furiouku could be put to. His other hand was... nowhere? He had one empty sleeve where his left arm should have been. Apparently having recovered from Yoh's kick, he launched himself back into action, towards Yoh! The young Shaman raised his blue sword, confident in his Double Medium's ability to slice the glaive in half. It didn't. Rather the two weapons collided in mid-air, both warriors struggling to force the enemy back. Much to his shock, Yoh found that the hooded warrior was equal to himself in strength. The two blades locked, nether having the power to break the lock. Then, the other dropped to the ground, rolled under Yoh's sword before it came down and kicked Yoh in the gut! Now it was Yoh's turn to stagger back as he clutched at the pain in his gut. The other leapt into the air, his glaive moving to decapitate the defenceless Shaman.

But Hao defended his brother! Spirit of Fire erupted from nowhere and slammed a massive fist into the unsuspecting Shaman! He smashed into the wall and tumbled to the ground.

But he was on his feet again in an instant, his glaive reformed and he charged Spirit of Fire! The fiery spirit sent out it's fist once more, but the blade sliced clean through it! The hooded warrior continued up Spirit of Fire's arm until he erupted out of it's shoulder! The Great Spirit roared and spat a stream of fire form it's mouth, but the warrior leapt into the air, avoiding the attack and countering with a mighty slash of his glaive! Spirit of Fire's head split and the Great Spirit shattered.

The warrior landed on his feet and charged Hao! The ancient Shaman was in a state of shock, for only Yoh had ever managed to defeat Spirit of Fire in open combat. To have this stranger do it! But Hao was as calm as his brother and he quickly dodged out of the way. The warrior turned to deliver a killing blow but Yoh was in the way! Another weapon lock but this time, Yoh was ready, he leapt from the ground, narrowly avoiding a slice from the glaive, spun in mid air and found himself face to face with his foe! The other had jumped too.

Yoh had no time to think, only to act. His blade was already above his head, he brought it down calling out, " Celestial Slash!"

A thin red slice of energy shot from the blade! Clearly, the hooded warrior hadn't expected this, no one would have blamed him. The Celestial Slash was an attack that Amidamaru had invented back when he was alive. It had become something of Yon's signature during the early rounds of the Shaman Fight but it had no real power behind it. It could shatter wood, but against Furiouku enhanced skin it wasn't effective. But it didn't have to be. The hooded figure was sent tumbling back again, striking the ground pretty hard as his cloak was cut by Yoh's attack. The figure wasn't stunned as Yoh hoped he would be but was on his feet again within seconds. He jumped sideways in time to avoid a blow from Hao, who had reformed his red sword. Hao launched into a series of darting attacks, not risking anything but not gaining anything ether. They were easily blocked or dodged. Yoh realized that Hao was testing this opponent. Judging his skill level. He took this opportunity to launch a surprise attack, striking downwards and catching the foe a blow on the head! He lost his guard and Hao leapt forwards, smirking as his blade struck the side of the hooded-figure, sending him crashing to the wall again. This time he didn't get up as blood pooled below him.

Yoh breathed a sigh of relief, though he felt guilt. Who was this? Did he have a family? He hoped that the warrior was not dead. Hao had no such regrets as he stood up. Examining his blade as if there was something wrong with it. He said, " It looks like somthing's wrong. The Furiouku of this place is far lower than it should be."

Yoh frowned, Furiouku was life energy. If the Furiouku was low it could only mean a massive amount of deaths. He said, " We should go, Hao."

Hao nodded. " Yes."

" You're not going anywhere.."

Both brothers turned to the figure, he was slowly getting up. Doubtless this intensified the pain of his wounds but he showed no sign of it apart from gripping the one on his side. His voice was tinged with pain and hate. " You're not going anywhere... Hao... I wont let you... After all you've done... I wont let you get away with this.."

He held his only hand up, the glaive in it once more, " I WONT LET YOU!"

The glaive vanished. Instead the warrior reached down and withdrew from somwhee inside his cloak a sword. A single yellow jewel was set in it's hilt.

Hao said, " The sword of Thunder!"

Yoh turned to him, " You mean?"

Hao shook his head, " No, this isn't one of those swords. But it is dangerous enough. Legend says that sword was made by a powerful smith who poured his heart and soul into it's construction. Apparently, he created it to save the city of Mu. The legend says the Great Spirits each endowed it with a power. Don't underestimate this one."

The hooded-warrior cried out, " Now, let me show you something you've seldom felt before, Hao. Justice!"

He rushed forward, swinging the blade at Hao wildly! He blocked with his own but it was a close thing. Yoh appeared from behind but the other dodged aside, then darted forward, slamming his knee into Yoh's gut! As Yoh doubled up, Hao blocked the blow that would surely have killed his brother. The sword of Thunder came down upon Hao's red sword. They struggled for control, but Hao was not as strong Yoh. He was stronger. With a grunt his shoved the warrior back!

Hao rushed forward, stabbing his sword at the foe's gut! But he leapt into the air, bringing his own blade down upon Hao's undefended back. Hao rolled out of the way but the other followed slashing wildly. Hao growled, " I've had enough of this."

He rolled again, so that he was facing his attacker, he thrust his hand outwards as a torrent of fire burst into life! The flames rushed up at the warrior, consuming him in seconds, as he fell to his knees with a scream. Hao stood up easily. Looking over, he saw that Yoh was also recovering slowly. He breathed out a sigh of relief. " I didn't know they had a Shaman of such power."

Yoh looked over to his brother, saw Hao look confused for a second, then he paled as a sword burst from his chest in a shower of blood!

Hao looked down at the mortal wound, at the blade protruding from his chest. Behind him, the hooded Shaman hissed, " You do now."

The sword was extracted as Hao tumbled to the ground with no energy to stand.

Hao landed facing his attacker, though he didn't take in much detail. He was too busy trying not to die.

His was starting to lose his sight, not a good sign. Hao, who had died many times, knew the signs. But this time he couldn't die! It might take him days to reincarnate and then he would just be a baby! That would surely doom them all.

Keep calm, he reminded himself. Drawing his dwindling supply of Furiouku around him like a cloak, Hao dove deep inside his own body. Not physically of course. But he could see, or at least sense, that the sword had (luckily or else he'd already be dead) missed his heart, his ribs were chipped it seemed but it was hard to think now, blood loss perhaps? In this heightened state, he was aware of every drop of the fluid. Hao was an expert healer, as a Kami-Class Shaman, he could revive the dead. But the question now seemed to be, with his Furiouku falling by the second, and his blood declining, and his mind weakening, his grip on life slipping, could he save himself?

The hooded-Shaman wasn't about to give him the chance to try. He raised his sword, dripping with Hao's blood and thirsty for more. " End of the line, Hao!"

That had been a very close call for him, but the Sword of Thunder had been endowed with powers from all of the Great Spirits, Spirit of Fire had given it the power to save it's welder from death by burning. He smirked, triumphant.

" Celestial Slash!"

The red energy wave caught him in the face, snapping his head backwards, slicing through his hood, and somehow, amazingly, his skin! Blood leaked from a deep cut on his cheek as the now unmasked figure felt it, " I-impossible.. That attack doesn't have the power!"

Yoh charged with a scream of rage, his grief, his shame, everything mixing together, and turning into one thing: Fury.

The figure raised his sword to defend! The two blades clashed again. But now, Yoh was not so calm now. Rage had freed him from the regrets he had felt in fighting a Shaman who was only defending his home. For the first time in this fight, Yoh was battling someone who he firmly believed to be an enemy. His sword snapped the other's in half with one blow! Before the other warrior could react, Yoh's second hand shot up and delivered a bone-breaking blow to the other's chest! The warrior staggered back, pain erupting from the wound in his side, in shock at the loss of his weapon.

Yoh bent down and examined his brother's fallen form. The wound he took was mortal... But Yoh had seen Hao do any number of impossible things. He felt that the other was trying to heal himself before he lost too much blood. He prayed that he could. Yoh couldn't help, he had never learned healing. So he would do the only thing he could and keep the warrior away from Hao.

Speak of the devil. The warrior was coming back, far more carefully this time. Yoh looked up at him, rage burning in his eyes.. and blinked! No, he eyes weren't paying tricks on him. The warrior who had done so much harm to them, the one who was seemingly immune to Hao's fire. It was none other than Tao Ren!

Without the hood concealing his face, Yoh could see that Ren had been in many battles since they last met. A scar ran from his left ear to his chin. His hair, which had always been spiked up, had been cut short, Yoh suspected by an enemy blow because Ren would never do it himself.

Yoh paled, " Ren!"

Ren ran at Yoh, his glaive formed again, slashing for Yoh's gut! Yoh leapt into the air, somersaulting over the other and striking out, more to drive him back than harm him. Ren countered by turning faster than Yoh had expected and blocking! His glaive forced Yoh to take several steps back. Ren went into a fury and slashed wildly at Yoh! Yoh blocked with his sword, but didn't even try to strike back, seemingly content to block all of Ren's wild attacks.

But it was not easy, Ren may not have been thinking straight, but his attacks were like hammer blows, each one driving Yoh back a bit more. Yoh tried to reach out to his friend.

" Ren! It's me! Yoh! Why are you doing this?!"

Ren bellowed, " Shut up! You're not Yoh! I saw Yoh die! You're just an imposture!"

Yoh grunted as the blows intensified. Still, he refused to strike back.

" Why wouldn't I be the real Yoh! I came back from the dead, Hao's done it more than once, why can't I?"

Ren cried out, " You're not Yoh! He would never help Hao!"

Yoh shot back, " Why would I mimic Yoh? What would I gain?"  
" I don't know, but you're going to pay for it with your life!"

The blows go even harder, Yoh could feel his Furiouku start to slip away.

" _Lord Yoh! If you don't strike back then Ren will kill you!"_

" _I wont.."_

" _Lord Yoh!"_

" _Too many of my friends have died because of me... I wont let Ren go the same way!"_

" _So, you'll let him kill you?"_

" _If that is what it takes!"_

" _Lord Yoh! If we strike together, and use our power as we never have before, we could stop him without killing him!"_

" _Too risky, I wont harm Ren!"_

" REN!"

" JUST DIE!"

" _Lord Yoh! If we die, and if your brother dies, who will stop these Demons? Who will stand against them? If we do not strike, back, you will doom the world!"_

" _I wont...!"_

" _You have to!"_

" _Damn it! _

Yoh did it in one move, as Ren was pulling his glaive back in preparation for another bone-shaking blow, Yoh leapt forward! Ren, expecting Yoh to block this one as he had done with the others, was thrown off balance. Yoh screamed, Furiouku surging. He brought his blade down upon Ren's glaive. Hard. The weapon shattered, before Ren could counter, Yoh slashed at him! Catching Ren in the chest and inflecting a long, but superficial, wound going across his chest. It did no real damage, but it was very painful. Ren was distracted as Yoh leapt above him, bringing his sword up for a Celestial Slash, he cried out, " I'm sorry, Ren! And brought his sword down. Tried to at least. But a thin line of some kind of wire quickly shot from behind him and bound his hands together! A harsh yank bought Yoh stumbling to the ground at the feet of his new foe.

He looked up, saw a a flash of green hair, gasped, " Lyserg!"

The pendulum that Lyserg welded as his weapon retracted, as Lyserg prepared to attack again.

Yoh frowned, " Not you too."

He raised his sword to defend himself as Ren got to his feet.

" _This is not good.."_

" _Lord Yoh, do you think we can take them both?"_

" _I don't think so... This is not good."_

Lyserg struck, casting his pendulum out at incredible speeds! Yoh leapt into the air, but the pendulum followed him, guided by Lyserg's spirit.

The sharp crystal struck at him but Yoh deflected it with his blade, Ren leapt into the air behind him with a downward slash. Yoh hit the earth with a grunt and rolled. Managing to avoid Lyserg's attack as it smashed into the earth where he had been.

Ren charged him, slashing, Yoh blocked it but the pendulum smashed into the back of his head! Pain! Blackness exploded behind his eyes as Yoh staggered back, suddenly dizzy. Ren raised his glaive and slashed at Yoh! The Shaman had no chance, the glaive biting into his flesh and sending him tumbling to the ground.

" _Lord Yoh!"_

" _I'm OK.... I just need a few seconds to recover."_

" _They aren't going to give you a few seconds!"_

Ren charged, screaming! Yoh pulled himself together long enough to roll away from a downward blow, leaving a bloody trail behind him. Ren gave a cry of triumph and brought his glaive down to kill Yoh, but the young Shaman rolled again. Ren growled but continued his attempts to end the fight.

" _Where's my sword?!"_

" _You dropped it when Lyserg hit you!"_

Yoh cursed to himself, without the blade he would be unable to form a Double Medium. Not good. Not good at all.

His mind was clearing quickly, but not fast enough! Ren towered above him with his glaive in hand. He sent it down at Yoh's head! Yoh screamed, and then, blackness came for him.

Darkness was split as the lightening raced across the rainy sky. Around him, the robots massed, numerous makes and models mingling in the huge flood of robotic steel. The cave system was complicated to say the least, the Shamans had some kind of city down there. But this being didn't know, nor did he really care. The robots didn't see him, he didn't let them. He was a being apart from this world. He was unique, or at least he had been. Now there was a second like him among the three worlds. And soon, there would be two more. The thing walked past the robots undetected, he moved far to the right, going down a passage that the 'bots had decided not worth their time, it was a tight pass and the Shamans held a good defensive point within it. Naturally, the being made his way through unchallenged by human or machine. Once past the Shaman outpost, he simply walked through what was perhaps the greatest maze ever built, its many twist and turns enough to stagger the mind, the human mind. Fortunately, he was not human. Though he looked it. He muscular, towering above the average person. He wore skins, most of them looked like animal though a few looked eerily human, his features were sharp, his eyes set a little too close together. On his back, there was strapped two swords. One wickedly curved, it glinted in what little light there was, tinged red. The second was broken.. snapped in half by some massive blow. He carried only the useless hilt with him. He walked for what seemed like hours, maybe longer. He didn't mind. His body may have looked human but it was nothing of the sort. It was custom made by himself to handle any threats this world could throw at him. He was known throughout the world and others, though his name was not. Mostly in old legends, he was simply labelled The Immortal.

He eventually came to his target, a nice upward sloping path that would take him out of the maze. Getting out of the city, or even out from around the city, of Mu was not an easy task. The entire city and its surrounding cave system was buried deeply under water. Fresh air was created on site but ancient Shaman magic. There was only one way out of the city without resorting to magic and The Immortal was taking it. Upon his emergence from the underground cave, the sun shone down brightly upon him. Unlike many others of his kind, this caused him no harm. He inspected the landscape around him out of habit. The rough and rocky terrain was to be expected, what he wasn't expecting was that there as no sign of the ocean anywhere near him. Strange.

Fresh air blew past him in a refreshing breeze, The Immortal stole a few seconds to wonder at the sensation, his usual realm of existence contained no wind. Or at least, no no natural wind. There were of course, storms that howled throughout the realm, products of Chaos' unique unpredictability. He could sense them closing in on him, his targets... but they would not be here fast enough. He had a time-limit that he would have to beat if the Masters' plan was to succeed. He had a long way to travel and a short time to do it in, this body, while useful for blending in, was not the kind that would allow him to get to his destination within the time he had. No matter, he had another. With a roar, his muscles bulged, he transformed. Now back in his real body, The Immortal leapt into the sky with glee, red bat-like wings easily supporting his immense weight. Against all logic, he flew.

Like Death Himself, The Immortal rocketed off into the distance. His curved blade in hand.

" So," Vegeta summarized roughly two hours of arguing, bickering and general complaining, " we're lost."

" something along those lines," Arkh admitted. " We know we're not in our world, or the world we left, therefore we're on the Shamans' world."

Will said, " But with no idea where we are, we may as well be back in the last world. We have no way to find Yoh or anyone else, assuming they're still alive."

It was true. Upon arriving in this world, the Z Fighters had expected it to be a simple matter of tracking down the nearest city, once there they would learn what they could of the situation in this world. They would need to knock out one of Cooler's bases and capture the Portal in order to transport to their own world. Once there, they could aid Goten in his war against Cooler. However, things had not gone to plan. Selea noticed it first, perhaps because she had spent much more time in this world than anyone else, the cities were ruined. Wiped out by Cooler in a bloodbath that left even Vegeta speechless, there was probably no town left ether. From all appearances the army had been crushed only days after Cooler first invaded, and the human race had been wiped out shortly after. There were probably survivors, hidden in the wreckage or scattered over the land. Probably, a few small cities had escaped the carnage, perhaps a military base or two but nothing that could even begin to form an organised resistance to Cooler. To all intents and purposes, this world was conquered. Except, it wasn't. For some reason Cooler was still pouring troops into this place, as if there was a great struggle being waged for control of this land. From this, Arkh deduced that the Shamans at least were still alive and fighting back.

" I agree," Vegeta said, " But we have no idea where they are. Its a waste of time trying to find them. We should just take one of Cooler's bases, transport home and save our own world."

David growled, he was much better now, Arkh's healing, while not as potent as Dende's, had gotten rid of most of his injuries, he was still low on Ki but he could at least walk under his own power once more.

" I don't like the idea of leaving this world to it's fate..."

Vegeta shot back, " Too bad, as things stand now, we can ether stay and fight in this world or we can go and fight to save our own. I don't care how friendly the natives are to us, I'd rather save my home than theirs."

Arkh said nothing, he was in a somewhat unique position. He alone of everyone in the group, was a Shaman who possessed a Great Spirit. In a manner of speaking, he was responsible for two worlds. He really had no idea what to do. It was tearing him apart.

" _What would you suggest, Astalon?"_

" _I have no idea... The very aura of this world is changed, the balance has been disrupted... my power is not what it once was... I really don't know."_

" _What do you mean? Your power has been disrupted? The aura is changed?"_

" _Its hard to explain to a mortal... Spirit King is gone... I don't know how or why... No one could posses the power to banish him, not Hao, certainly not Cooler, the only reason I can think of is that he decided to leave."  
" What? Why would he do that? Spirit King is the one who maintains this planet! Without him... what will happen? Will the Great Spirits lose their power?"_

" _Luckily, no. We will not become powerless. Allow me to explain. Most people assume that Spirit King came first, technically he did though not in the way most people imagine."_

" _You mean that....?"  
" Spirit King is not like other spirits, he never really had a reason to exist other than people had to go somewhere when they find peace."_

" _So, Spirit King is-"_

" _Yes, he's a collective. The joined souls of every person that has ever died and found peace. They add their strength to him, their power combines, that is why he is the greatest spirit of all. Because he is them all." _

" _So, what happens? How do they think? Do they even think?"_

" _No one really knows, suffice it to say, Spirit King supports the balance and does whatever it takes. If he decides that in order for the balance to be maintained, this world must die, he would have no trouble at all leaving it to it's fate."_

" _Is that what's happened? This world has to be destroyed?"_

" _I really don't know...."_

Arkh sighed, this was becoming increasingly complicated. Maybe they should just camp here for the night? He suggested it.

Vegeta replied, " Fine, we need to find out where Cooler's base is anyway. What food have we got?"  
Arkh sighed, " None... Before you arrived we normally camped near cities, we could ransack them for food. Not so here. We'll have to hunt."

Vegeta snorted, " Think that will be able to feed us?"  
Arkh considered it, Vegeta could eat a lot. Strike and David didn't normally eat as much as the other Saiyans however considering their recently healed wounds, they would need to eat a lot to acquire more Ki. Three hungry Saiyans, not counting Yamcha, Jordan, William or Selea. Vegeta was right, hunting would maybe, be able to feed Vegeta himself for a few days... but three Saiyans? No way... Not in a million years. OK, Vegeta was hungry but he didn't absolutely need food, Strike did. His Ki was at an all time low, about the same as Jordan's. And it was still dropping. He needed food to fuel his body or else he would just pass out. David needed some too but Strike needed the most. So, if they caught enough to get Strike back to full strength, they would be able to move out...

Arkh sighed again, _we should have left Strike and David back with Goku._ But they couldn't have done that. Together, Strike, David and Vegeta represented more then three quarters of their overall power. Arkh was no fool, he was incredibly power by his own species' standards but compared to the Saiyans he was helpless.

" What if we hunt enough food to get Strike back on his feet, then see if we can find some kind of city?"

Selea snorted, " Do you even know anywhere here we could hunt?"  
Arkh retorted, " It wont be hard to find one... a field or if we're really lucky, a forest."

" Think Cooler would have left a forest standing?"

" A field will be good enough for our purpose."

Selea sighed, " So what do we do now? Fly around randomly until we find a field that might hold enough animals to help Strike?"  
" Basically."

Arkh continued, " If we spread out, we can find a food source pretty quickly. We're each strong enough to handle any group of 'bots that comes out way. Except Yamcha and Jordan of course, you two can stay back and guard Strike and David. The rest of us can spread out, keep your Ki signal at around ten percent, that way if it goes higher than that, the the others will know you need help. If we get it done soon, we could have camp set up in an hour."

Vegeta snorted, and for a minute, Arkh thought he would refuse, but apparently the thought of food was too much even for the Prince of all Saiyans.

" Fine."

Arkh said, " Meet back here in an hour. We'll see who's found what and head to the best possibility."

Vegeta took off without another word. Selea followed suit. Arkh sighed at Vegeta's departure, " Saiyans.."  
He leapt into the sky to begin his own search.

__

For Selea, the search was quite simple. She could sense both Ki and Furiouku, a talent she wasn't sure that most Shaman possessed, Ki was hard to sense in small creature but Furiouku shone like a beckon. As she flew, she pondered on what a strange power Furiouku actually was. It was so much like Ki.. yet different. What you did reflected on it, your thoughts and feelings... Somebody like Goku practically shone with innocence and good intentions... Until a battle started... The transformation of Furiouku that Goku went through was just unreal...

" _Shouldn't you be searching for this field?" _Kaori asked.

" _I'll sense it easily enough." _ she replied.

" _Looking back on the past?"_

" _Why ask when you already know?"_

" _A force of habit."_

Selea grinned to herself. It is inconceivably hard to explain the powerful bond between a Shaman and spirit. A bond which at it's strongest, can transcend death, calling one to the other across everything. The power such a bond granted was just as unbelievable, Selea remembered that Yoh had a theory that only good people could become Shamans. Hao had ruled that out though. She wondered what did make a Shaman? Furiouku played a key role, but so did determination. Was it just luck? That one person was born with the power while their brother was not? Was it fate? Choice? She didn't know. Blood could be it. It was true that a lot of Shaman families had this power. But then again, a lot of normal human families had a Shaman or two. The Tenth Oracles said it was Spirit King's will but they said that about everything.

She flew on, she could sense nothing, no life, not even plants. It was depressing. Could Cooler have drained the life energy out of this planet somehow? It was a disturbing thought. There! A small spark of Furiouku ahead, glittering in the darkness like a candle in the night.

She steered towards it. This place, this world. Vegeta had been wrong when he'd said it was not home. This place was her home. Selea had never really had one before, first she had worked for Frieza, that had been a job, she had been well paid and well feed but it had not been home. Then, on Namek. That had been a conquest, bloodshed and death. It had not been home. Earth could have been,she supposed, but it was not likely. She had never tried to fit in and with her appearance it probably wouldn't have worked even if she tried. It had not been home. Then, she had been stranded here, on another world in another universe. By all rights, she should have been an alien trapped here, unable to find peace at all. That had not happened. She had found friends, allies, Yoh Asakura, Tao Ren and others. She had found a home with the Tenth Oracles. She had found that she had the power within her to be a real Shaman... She had found teachers, family and friends, this place had been home. Now it was threatened. She was worried for her friends, not the Z Fighters, but the Shamans, the people who had accepted her and trained her.

The Furiouku was close now. With a sigh, she decided it was too small. It would ether be a single animal or something else. No where near enough. Then, she saw what she had been flying over for the past five minutes. With eyes turned to the past, she had not seen it at first. But now she did. It had once been a city. Very modern by the look of it. But now it was smashed and ruined like the wrath of the gods had descended upon it. The streets had been torn out of the ground, the buildings had been shattered as if they were glass. Though the worst thing was, there were no bodies. Broken robots, yes. A lot of them. But no humans. Selea turned to leave this monument to the dead, but then she remembered. The Furiouku spark! It had been from somewhere in this city! Could there be a survivor? It had to be! Now that she was closer, she could tell that no animal was giving off the signal. But it was too weak for a human, or at least a healthy human. A wounded survivor. She would have to find him at once.

Like a great bat, she swooped down lower, observing the wrecked streets, ruined cars, burned out houses. This place looked like a war-zone, it _was_ a war-zone. Then, in the centre of the city. A park of sorts. There had once been fresh green grass, healthy trees, a lake... it had been beautiful. The operative words here: had been. What was left was in no way beautiful. The grass was dead, laser burns had scorched the Earth. Leaving massive scars that showed what a pitched battle had been fought here.

The trees were dead, some had been set on fire. There was bodies here, unlike the rest of the city. She could see them from here. Humans, guns laying where they had fallen, and more. Shamans. Their bodies were strewn about the park like so much garbage, but it was possible to tell that they had out up a real fight, the robot ruins outnumbered the human bodies ten to one. Tears came to her eyes, Shamans. They had fought and died together with humans ironically enough. She landed on the ground next to a mound of fallen bodies that marked the final stand of the survivors. One had caught her eye. He was a young Tenth Oracle called Bronz, only his second year as a Tenth Oracle. He had been cut down while fighting it seemed, trying to cover the retreat of the others. He had failed... the retreating humans had been cut down like so much vermin, their bodies lay not ten feet from Bronz. He had given his life for nothing.

Selea fell to her knees, tears coming to her eyes, " Bronz..."

Now she knew what to look for, she could see other Tenth Oracle scattered amongst the fallen, why they'd been here she had no idea.. But they had died pointless and violent deaths.. She hated it...

She cried, cried for her friends, cried for everyone who had died in this stupid war... cried for Bronz. Every negative emotion she had pushed aside since first travelling to the human world was unleashed all at once, while she had been away, here, her friends had fought and died. Had gone into that bleak abyss without her to defend them... The army had been crushed, she had no doubt, the civilians, the innocent people had been put to death.. She screamed! Her emotions running wild, her power flowing! Her aura flared into existence. The ground around her shook, as if the Earth itself feared her power. She cried out loud, unafraid of what others might think of her, tears rolled down her cheek and to the ground, where they splashed upon Bronz's lifeless corpse. " All these people.... Shamans, humans.... dead, died in agony.... I wasn't here...."

The ground continued to shake, cracks forming under here as her power forced the earth apart. A second aura burst into existence alongside her first, this one of Furiouku. It joined with the first as Selea continued to cry. She plunged her fist into the ground, forming a crater, " I wasn't here...."

She withdrew the hand, and it was coated in darkness. Black as pitch. The dark aura spread, moving up her arm.

" ...I wont..."

The darkness covered her face, spreading to her feet and wings.

"..Let.."

She flexed her arms, the dark power filled her very soul. Her Furiouku spluttered, her Ki glowed brighter than ever.

"..Him.."

Then, she exploded, her powers joining, the dark energy, all she had left of Hao's gift of power, the Ki she had gained while training, the Furiouku she had learned off here, at home.

" GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

The very planet seemed to shake, and perhaps it truly did.

" well, well, you truly are powerful."

She spun around, her black aura moving with her. There! A man stood behind her, he must have gotten there while she was busy... No matter. If he was an enemy he would die. Her grief was rapidly being replaced with rage.

The man was taller than her by far, wearing animal skins, his close set eyes observed her, his mouth half open, exposing his dagger-like teeth.

He said, " Your soul will make me powerful."

The meaning of his words took a second to penetrate, " My soul?"

He smirked, " Yes, souls with strong will can be the source of great power."

She growled, not caring. Her anger demanded that she do something. Cooler was far away but she would get around to him eventually. In the meantime, this guy was as good a target as any.

He withdrew a curved sword.

Selea growled, " If you want my soul, come and take it!"

He smirked, " That's what I intend to do. I'd say this wont hurt. But that would be a lie."

He surprised her by making the first move, leaping forward at an incredible speed! Incredible for a human, Selea was far past human level. She dodged to the right as his sword slashed cleanly past her, before the foe could recover, she slammed her fist into his face! The force of the impact actually lifted him into the air! Selea kicked him into the distance!

As his limp body flew away from her, she phased behind him. His eyes widened as he saw what she was planning, tried to control his flight but she smirked, " Too late."

pressing her hands into his back, she let off a Ki beam! He was pierced through the gut and catapulted higher into the air. She screamed and let loose with a Ki barrage! Millions of tiny blasts hurtled into him and exploded on impact! The sky was filled with explosions as she took her anger out on her attacker. After several minutes, he ceased her deadly attack. His body fell towards her, now looking ragged and burnt. As it approached, she held out a hand, " Kaori, Oversoul."

Her sword formed in her hand, she slashed at the descending warrior, cleaving him clean in half!

His upper portion hurtled past her, Selea turned, her sword glowed purple as she raised it into the air, " Nightmare Blade!"

The purple energy wave sliced into the enemy, causing a massive explosion to rival Goku's Kamahamaha! smoke bellowed outwards, Selea didn't smirk, didn't show any sign of triumph. She turned, " Cooler, I'm coming for you!"

" Finish with me first!"

She turned, the enemy came barrelling out of the smoke towards her! Still too slow, though. Selea easily dodged out of the way. The warrior floated before her, his wounds healed. He said, " That is the first time a mortal has managed to harm me... I congratulate you. Allow me to tell you my name, so that you will know who ended your life! I am The Immortal!"

Selea snapped " I've met immortals before!"

She shot forward, blade going for his throat! But, while his speed was not up to hers, his strength was. His own curved sword met hers half-way! The weapons locked and Selea growled in annoyance. The Immortal pressed his advantage, forcing her to back up, he pulled his weapon out of the lock with speed which surprised her, swinging low he tried to gut her, but Selea phased away, appearing behind him and impaling him with her sword!

He growled, but she smirked, " Nightmare Blade!"

The sword exploded in purple fire! The dark attack ate away at The Immortal until he screamed. Selea turned and launched him back to the ground. Examining her sword, she snorted in disgust as his blood dripped to the ground. She stood watching, knowing that he would be back. Minutes past, nothing moved. Had she done it?

Then, he phased behind her! She spun around, not fast enough! His sword bit into her neck. He didn't kill her, rather he kicked her in the gut! Selea staggered back as pain erupted. The Immortal leapt forward, sword going for her neck again, this time she was ready, her blade locking with his once more.

They struggled for long minutes, but while Selea was growing tired, The Immortal seemed unaffected, his strength undiminished. Slowly, he drove her back, his sword blows like a hammer against her defence. He lunged forward, but she danced aside and her sword bit into his back! The purple energy exploded outwards again, sending his smoking corpse to the ground. Where he promptly got back up. She was starting to see why they called him The Immortal.

Selea sighed, getting tired.

" _Listen to me, Selea, he's copying your attacks!"_

" _What?"_

" _Don't you see? At first he was only as fast as a human, but then you moved faster, now he matches your speed! Every time he revives, he gets stronger!"_

" _Not good, any ideas how to handle him?"_

" _Blow him into so many pieces he can't regenerate!"_

" _With pleasure!" _

He charged at her again, but Selea brought her sword into the air, " You've seen some of my power, now see the whole thing! To quote Vegeta, I'm going to grind you into ashes and throw you into the wind!"

He was still approaching her, she brought her sword down, the purple wave of Ki infused with dark energy and Furiouku was enough to stagger even the mightiest Saiyan.

" Nightmare World!"

The attack struck, blowing the flesh from his bones, breaking those same bones into shards and hurling them back to the ground below.

Where, he regenerated. This was nothing like Cell's ability, or even Majin Buu's. This was on a different scale entirely. He simply faded back into existence wherever he had fallen.

The Immortal raised his blade, ready yet again for combat.

He smirked gleefully, " Is that all you can do? I had hoped for a more even match. Maybe I should just practice my aim on these dummies here."

To Selea's horror, he shot a beam of purple energy from his eyes, striking at the nearest body! The corpse, a young human, burned up in seconds becoming nothing more than ashes in the wind.

She was trembling, her own attack... he had used her own attack...

The creature smirked, and burnt another body, this time a Shaman. She was really shaking now, from anger...

He smiled even wider and directed his new attack against another body, Bronz. Selea screamed, rushing towards the target. Dead or alive, her brain knew that Bronz was a friend, Selea valued friends highly, it was more of an instinctive reaction than a planned out one but she made it. She leapt in front of the attack, protecting the body but also harming herself. Agony! Her back felt as if her spine had been ripped out. Selea crumpled to the ground.

The Immortal walked over to his fallen foe. " You fought better than I expected, but in the end you were only mortal. Now, for your soul."

He reached out, gripping her by the hair he hoisted Selea up so that she was face to face with him. His right hand reached out, stopping just a little away from her face, Selea suddenly felt incredibly tired, so tired. She closed her eyes. She heard the Immortal say

" And now, your soul is mine."

" In your dreams!"

There was a flash and the tiredness vanished! Selea's eyes snapped open. The Immortal had lost his right hand at the arm. As it faded back into existence. He turned to his attacker.

He was truly a strange sight, black baggy trousers, bandages covering his bare chest, and a wooden mask in the likeness of some bird, he was muscular and well trained though, because he easily side-stepped The Immortal's charging counter-attack.

He roared, " Who told you to interfere?"

The masked man easily avoided the creatures slashes, " Told me? No one told me. I interfered in order to save one of my own."

Selea gasped, " M-Miki!"

He nodded, The Immortal brought his sword down, through the Shaman! But all he caught was a fading image.

No, he hadn't phased, but he had used a technique that he had taken years to develop.

The Immortal growled, " Miki?"

Miki shot back, " To you, monster, It's Mikisha Asakura."

he leapt away from the Immortal's attack, gesturing in mid air, then his spirits appeared!

Not human, they were Mountain Gods. Spirits that had evolved for thousands of years until they were in tune perfectly with nature. The first one, a wolf leapt at the foe snarling! Double the size of the normal canine, it was a fierce sight, but when the giant red fox joined in the battle, Selea could see The Immortal become overwhelmed. The claws tore into his flesh, The teeth sinking into his neck. With a roar he shrugged them off and charged Mikisha, he ploughed through a fading image once more, then, the spirits were back! The Immortal roared and turned with a powerful slash, cleaving the wolf in half. The fox was grabbed around the neck, he smashed it's face into the ground, it shattered. Mikisha, stunned by the loss of his Oversoul, didn't fade this time. The Immortal's fist ploughed into his face sending him backwards! The Immortal smirked, phased behind Mikisha, slashed and missed! Rather than one, there were ten of the Shaman! They ganged up on The Immortal, most of the blows did no damage, they were not real, but a few did. And with The Immortal unable to tell which was the real Shaman, those blows were adding up. The Immortal roared, and kicked Mikisha! Unluckily, he chose right and the real Shaman took the bone-shattering blow. The clones vanished as The Immortal pursued his quarry, his sword slashed out, Miki dodged! Somehow, he'd launched himself into the sky! Now, he used his downward momentum to kick The Immortal in the face. Hard. The Immortal staggered back, the two spirits reformed behind him and resumed their save attack. Except it didn't last long this time, he reversed his sword into the fox, shattering it at once. Miki was stunned again as The Immortal leapt at him, his sword struck flesh and sent Mikisha Asakura flying once more. The creature howled in triumph and sent the purple beams from his eyes!

They went through the fading image as Miki kicked The Immortal in the gut! He doubled over, the wolf leapt into his back and bite hard into his neck. The Immortal raged, " ENOUGH GAMES!"

A wall of force shattered the wolf, and knocked Miki off his feet! It was a horrible sight, it seemed that The Immortal's very flesh was bowling, bubbling away to revel his yellow bones. For a minute it seemed that this would happen, pale skin changed, becoming red, like blood and flesh. His muscles bulged, doubling, no tripling their size! He screamed, in pain and triumph as his face changed too, his hair vanishing, two long horns curling around his suddenly animal-like ears. From his back, there spurted two huge bat-like wings. Red of course. His sword grew as well, now it seemed to drip blood constantly. Lastly, he doubled his size, now he truly did tower over Selea and Miki.

He roared, it was not the roar of a man, or even a human. This was an ancient call of rage and triumph from before the age of man. His new speed took Miki by surprise, in seconds he was before the Shaman, his huge blade coming down to tear him in half! But, Selea was there. She blocked the blow despite the agony is caused in her back. The Immortal growled, and swatted her away with a single hand!

She tumbled across the ground and came to rest, not moving.

Miki was ready, he swept forward, raining blows down upon the Demon-spawn. It did nothing, The Immortal didn't even feel a tickle. He grew bored and floored Miki with a single fist!

He roared, " Now, where was I? Ah yes, your soul!"

But, a comet of light struck him and exploded! The shock wave knocked Miki back, The Immoral screamed in rage. " What now?!"

Then, from the heavens, descended Vegeta. Truly looking like royalty, his golden hair moving in the breeze, his aura of the same colour surrounding him.

" I've seen your power, monster. And I know you can't match me! Give up now."

The Immortal leapt at Vegeta, the prince snorted, " Very well, we'll do this your way. Galagun!"

The purple energy wave slammed into The Immortal, roasting his flesh and bones. But he still kept going, somehow continuing his relentless charge at Vegeta.

The prince smirked, " Tough one, are you? No matter."

Holding the purple beam with one hand, he withdrew the other and thrust it forward screaming " Big Bang!"

The attack exploded and knocked the Immortal back, but Vegeta wasn't done yet, " Big Bang! Big Bang! BIG BANG!"

The Ki storm slammed down upon The Immortal without mercy.

Miki carried Selea to safety, to him it was like the gods had come down from the heavens in order to fight this menace.

The Immortal leapt out of the line of fire, and launched his own Ki beams upwards at Vegeta! The prince let them hit him, but took no damage. " So, you want to play rough?"

He phased away, reappearing behind the Immortal! The Demon-Spawn tried to turn, just as Vegeta planned. His fist shot into the other's chest! Digging through flesh it smashed the rib-cage and gripped the heart. With a grunt, Vegeta ripped The Immortal's still-beating heart from his chest and showed it to him. The Immortal crumpled to the ground.

His body faded away along with his heart. Vegeta smirked, " Now, where's that pest and Selea?"

He couldn't see them, he frowned. They were gone.

__

Miki put Selea down gently on the mattress, this place had once been an office of some kind, but Miki had been living out of it the past few days, ever since Patch Village, the home the Tenth Oracle and the place where Shamans all over the world had gathered, had vanished. At first, he had been depressed, believing that the entire village had been wiped out by the robots, and his son, Yoh, along with them. Later, he had encountered a group of Tenth Oracle leading what appeared to be a band of refugees from the village, they told him how Goldva had attacked the robots in order to allow them to escape. The leader, a youngster named Bronz had planned to form a resistance by gathering all the surviving Shaman in the world. It might have worked, if Bronz hadn't been ambushed in the park. By then, the city was already ruined and though he fought bravely, Bronz and his plan were ultimately doomed. No survivors, only Miki had escaped. Since then, he had been here, with no real point in his life. True, he had a family, a wife, but he knew that by now, most of the Asakura family would have gone into hiding or died in the initial attack. He was lost, with no purpose other than to survive, and Mikisha Asakura was an expert at surviving. He had climbed Mount Everest with none of that special suit nonsense, only his normal clothes had protected him from the snow, true Furiouku had helped a great deal but Miki knew more than anyone that will-power was the greatest power a Shaman could have.

He sighed, Selea was badly hurt, he wasn't very good at healing other people, but he should at least try. His Furiouku began to drain as Selea used it to heal herself.

What was that thing that attacked her? Some kind of Oni? He didn't think so, Miki was an expert on them. It was not a spirit, that was for sure. He really didn't know, maybe Selea could tell him when she woke up.

He sighed to himself. Selea brought back memories of a better time, before this whole invasion had started, she had been one of his best students. They had bonded, unlike most of the other pupils he had taught, she had the patience to learn his complex attacks. He had found her spirit, Kaori to be very interesting, figuring that perhaps he could become a Mountain God if given enough time and training. She was waking up.

He turned to her, and gasped! The blade that had pierced his back retracted and The Immortal threw him to the floor!

Selea's eyes widened, " M-Miki!"

In a flash, the black energy surrounded her again, " MIKI!"

The Immortal slashed at her but she dodged faster than she thought she could, the pain was gone! Like her wound had vanished! But she didn't pay heed to it, The Immortal was back in his human form, he looked pale ad shaken, not like the last time. Vegeta's attack seemed to have harmed him. Well, if Vegeta could hurt him, she could finish him! Selea slammed into him, her dark sword biting flesh!  
The Immortal roared and fell back, his sword slashed at her but she blocked it! Paying no attention to his terrible power, she only knew one thing: Miki was hurt, badly, in order to help him she had to kill this creature. She went into a frenzy of attacks! Blood fell like rain as The Immortal staggered back, he shot out the purple beams but Selea countered with a Ki beam of her own. The Immortal tried to force hers back but to his horror, the attack was too strong! Selea's beam caught him in the upper chest and tore through skin and bone, he screamed, Selea leapt close so that she could finish the battle, with a cry, she let loose with twin beams! Striking The Immortal, he smashed through the wall of the building and hurtled into the distance, knocking over houses like dominoes, he smashed into the ground with a sickening thud. But he could recover in seconds, and unless Selea pursued him now he would be standing again.

Selea didn't chase him or at least, not at once. She turned to Miki's downed form, picking him up gently and putting him on the bed. To her shock, he was still awake! The pain must have been intense and yet Miki was still awake!

" Miki?"  
He coughed, blood pooled beneath him, " I'm fine.."

" Fine? No you're not! That's a mortal wound!"

" Yeah, I noticed... don't worry, and don't try to heal me, that would only drain your Furiouku and you're not strong enough to repair this much damage."

" Then what would you have me do? Let you die?"

" I wont die... not today at least... I'm not exactly on my own here."

His two spirits appeared behind the bed, " I can heal myself... Not wholly but I don't think it will be fatal. You have other things to worry about, that creature is still out there somewhere.

" Yeah, but I can't exactly leave you alone, what if it comes back?"

" My spirits can defend me... he seems to be weakened so I doubt he'll waste time going after me. If you don't finish him soon, he could regain his power and come back.."

Selea nodded, " I guess you're right.... I'll destroy this thing once and for all!"

She blasted out of the building! Her black aura stronger than ever as she scanned the city for any trace of Ki... There was Vegeta.. He seemed to be standing in the centre doing nothing, doubtless he was watching her but he would probably ignore her until the fighting started. Now, where was that creature? It didn't seem to have any Furiouku or Ki.... But it did have something... a dark hollow feeling which she could trace... There! She phased.

The Immortal never knew what hit him, Selea had appeared behind the Demon-spawn and launched a powerful fist into his back! He tumbled across the floor as Selea, her sword formed out of nowhere, charged him! He was on his feet in an instant, the swords locked! They struggled for long seconds, then, Selea cried out, " Nightmare Blade!"

The empowered sword sliced through The Immortal's curved one and bit deeply into his upper chest! He staggered back, but Selea was giving him no time to recover, " Nightmare Blade!"

Twin waves of purple energy slashed deeply into The Immortal, Selea cried out and from her free hand, there exploded a fiery whip! The new weapon wrapped around The Immortal's upper arm and with a jerk, she brought him flying towards her, her sword rose and with a single motion, speared him through the heart.

The Immortal gasped, and went limp, then, with a roar, he was back! Selea, unprepared for the counter-attack, was thrown to the ground. The Immortal transformed again with a scream and fired off four of his beams! Selea dodged but that put her into The Immortal's line of fire, his fists, now clawed, swiped at her, and she vanished!

The Immortal looked around. Then, from behind him there came a sound, he spun around. Selea was there! But she was still shaken from the near escape, her rescuer had been. Vegeta.

The prince smirked, " Not had enough yet, monster? No matter. This time I will be sure to finish you off!"

The Immortal looked around, perhaps for an escape. He found none, he growled. So was this it? It looked like it. The winged one had been a worthy foe but the golden-haired one was far stronger than him in his current form. He could try and transform again but that would be nearly impossible in this realm. He had fought the winged one to a stand-still, now it was time for the ultimate test. The Immortal drew another weapon to replace his broken sword, this was the hilt with no blade. He growled to it, " Go, find your master!"

And threw it! It was like slow motion, as the hilt arched gracefully into the air, past Vegeta, towards Selea! Who, perhaps in instinct or perhaps due to the weapon's own influence, reached up and caught it!

The Immortal grinned, Vegeta turned to her looking confused. She looked shocked.

" _what did I just do?"_

" _Selea, put the weapon down! Its evil!"_

" _What do you mean? I feel stronger than ever!"_

" _Trust me, Selea, out it down now! I'm weakening! Its draining my power! Trus-"_

He went silent, Selea felt a stab of icy fear, then she heard from him again, but it didn't help her, it was a scream of pain and anguish.

" _Kaori!"_

" _**He is gone, mortal. And now, you serve me!"**_

Selea screamed, the earth shook again, her aura grew even bigger, her muscles bulged, her Ki surged!

Vegeta actually took a step back, her power was rapidly approaching his own! Then, she exploded! Vegeta was thrown back, and when he could see again, she had changed. Her hair was free flowing and longer than he remembered, her face was different too, colder, like when she worked for Frieza. Her numerous wounds had vanished. In her hand, the broken sword, except it was broken no longer. It was a long and cruel looking blade with a tinge of red.

The Immortal laughed, and roared in triumph " Behold! The Champion of Blood!"

_**__**_

Elsewhere. This place is not easily described, much like the Demon's own realm, this place takes the shape it's master commands it to be, currently it is a throne room. A long one, each wall was covered by tapestries, it one a different part of the whole, each one telling the tale of a near-dead race. The throne was elevated above, reachable by a small set of gold steps. The throne itself was a grand spectacle, the basic shape seemed to be made out of gold and silver, with rare gems set into the armrests, the headrest was made up to look like a great ape, caught in an eternal roar. The throne, however, was nothing when compared to the being who sat upon it.

His muscles were well formed, his face sharp and fearsome, his hair was spiked upwards in a way that seemed trademarked to Saiyans. His eyes were closed as if in concentration, or anger? His fists were clenched tightly, after a few minutes, he stood up. Surprisingly, he wasn't tall, at about Vegeta's height. ( Minus the hair)

" I can't take.." he growled, " I've stood by for too long. I should have stepped in as soon as this whole war started."

with a wave of his hand, the room around him shimmered, twisting in such a way as to make the eye water. When it reformed, it was different. Gone was the grand throne room, though the throne itself remained. The room was now cold and damp, a smooth stone floor and walls, a stone roof so that it was now more a cave than a room. In the centre of the area, a huge stone arch, between it's pilers, a green/blue energy shimmered waiting.

The warrior stalked towards it, as he approached the energy cleared, showing an image! It was off the city, as Vegeta looked on in shock and horror as Selea got used to her new form. He moved as if to enter the arch, but a voice behind him made the Saiyan turn.

" **Interfering again?" **

The warrior looked to see what was speaking to him, it was a formless shapeless blob of energy, floating in the air before him. Nevertheless, the Saiyan seemed angry to see it.

" Death.."

" **Pysagon, how long has it been since last we met?"**

" Not long enough."

" **Ah such hostility, reminds me of the old day."**

The Saiyan, now known as Psyagon frowned. Despite his youthful appearance, he was very old. Once he had been powerful, oh he was still powerful, but once he had been more. Once, planets had moved at his whim, he could rearrange the universe at his slightest thought. He had been a god. Then, a portal to another place had opened, and that thing before him had first arrived in this peaceful galaxy.

Even now, Psyagon wasn't sure exactly what Death was. Certainly, it was not the process itself, for that had been going on millions of years before the creature arrived. Probably, it was just a name taken by the creature when it first arrived. It had at once began to destroy planets, using incredible power that Psyagon had thought only he possessed, Death had seemed to be bent on destroying the universe. Until, he, Psyagon had interfered. There had been a great battle, but the two powers were too great, nether could destroy the other. In the end....

NO! Psyagon forced his mind away from that chain of thought, that road led to gloom, to wondering what if. He would not go down there, he would not give Death the satisfaction. Because, by the end of that epic battle. Psyagon had changed forever, his powers had been weakened dramatically, but he counted it worth it, Death had been sealed away back where it came from. But, the drawback was that Death still had some power, it could still form a shape in this world, though it no longer had the ability to interfere directly with this world, it had minions that could, such as those playing out the struggle that Psyagon had been observing. Psyagon spat, " what do you want?"

" _**Please don't pretend you don't know, Psyagon. Even you must feel this, even with your low power, you can sense it in the air! Feel it in the flow of the universe! For years it has been coming and now... now it is here at last!"**_

Psyagon snorted, " Is this another of your stupid plans to escape, Demon? They have failed before and they will do so again."

" _**Hardly, they failed before because you stood in the way. My power is much lower than yours now, I could not stop you from foiling my plans."**_

" So? What's changed in the last few years that you think you can win this time?"

" _**Everything has changed. Your once great power has been reduced to only a fraction of your true strength. Too many times have we fought, each time you grew a little weaker... Now you have no chance."**_

Psyagon nodded, " You have a point, indeed. I can no longer access most of my power. However. This place you find yourself in is not the outside world. This is my world, which I made when I was at my fullest. Here my power is far higher than yours, Demon!"

" _**Or so you think. Now is the time to put that to the test."**_

Psyagon smirked, " Gladly. Now, Begone!"

He gestured with his hand. There was a slight pop as the universe rearranged itself and Death was no more. The shifting, swirling mass had vanished without a trace.

But then, the cold, commanding and otherworldly voice came from behind him, _**" If you think that harmed me, big mistake. I have become more than you ever were! My full **__**power is returning! The seal which has banished my kind for so many years, it is weakening! Soon it will break and our real power will be freed!"**_

Psyagon turned, " What? That seal is unbreakable! I made sure of it."

" _**True, it is unbreakable. Nether myself nor any of my kin can free us."**_

" Then, how will you escape?"

" _**Psyagon, my old enemy, if I told you that. It wouldn't be a secret." **_

The Demon laughed, a crackling, chilling sound which seemed to shake the roof and to freeze your spine.

Psyagon launched himself forward, this time he had no intention of holding anything back!

Death vanished, but his laughter echoed creepily for several minutes.


	8. The Dawn of War

Cold wind howled through the ruined city streets, ruffling Vegeta's clothes and The Immortal's furs. Nether of them noticed. The Saiyan prince actually stepped back as he took in Selea's no form. She was still, not a muscle twitched. She could almost have been a statue. Except that they had seen her transform.

The Immortal bowed low to her. " Welcome back."

She still didn't move. Vegeta frowned, reaching out with his senses in an attempt to find out what had happened to her. It was strange. He could no longer sense her. All he got was a hollow feeling, dark and empty. Then, she did move. A powerful aura burst into life around her. It was one he had never seen before, a faint golden presence overlaid with black and some dark blue.

He called out, " S-Selea? Is that you?"

He leapt out of the way just in time, the ground below him exploded a mere second later with extreme force. He landed on his feet and turned towards her again. What was happening? Was she being controlled somehow? Unless... was this something like the Majin transformation? Causing her dark side to be unleashed and powered up? If so, not good.

She looked up at him, a piercing glare he had never seen before. A dark light flashed into existence in her hand. Shaping itself until it was a straight sword. The ever flowing darkness that made up the blade slowly solidified until it was simply steel, albeit blacker than the usual metal. She raised this sword and pointed it at Vegeta.

" Out of my way."

The Saiyan prince shot back his response, " Selea, what happened to you?"

" That is none of your concern."

She slowly walked away from the prince, not paying him any attention as she turned to The Immortal and said, " Lets go. We still have one more person to transform before the Masters are unsealed."

The demon-spawn nodded, " Our time is nearly here. Soon nothing in this pathetic universe will be able to stop us."

Selea nodded, " Indeed. But we must make tracks."

She floated into the air in preparation for her departure but a small beam of Ki smashed into her back. She turned with a hiss, Vegeta!

The Saiyan growled, " I don't know what's happened to you, but you are not leaving until I have my answers!"

Selea snapped, " As if you could stop me, you're just as weak as the rest of your pathetic race, Frieza did the universe a favour by wiping out creatures as useless as you!"  
Vegeta snapped, with a scream of rage he hurled a might Ki blast at Selea! The former Z Fighter ducked out of the way but Vegeta followed her with a stream of blasts.

She took to the air once more but the prince followed.

Selea led him on a chase through the ruined city, ducking under falling buildings and through wide streets, The Immortal did nothing to prevent Vegeta's attack, if she couldn't survive on her own she was unworthy of the power.

She had just ducked under another building, her speed had been increased incredibly so she was now able to stay ahead of Vegeta, but only by a little. Frowning, she muttered to herself, " This will never do."

With a scream, she powered up and vanished from sight! Vegeta wasn't fooled, he did the same. Silence for a few seconds then Selea reappeared reeling from a fist thrown by Vegeta who had also rejoined the plain of sight.

Selea caught herself with practised ease and barrel-rolled to the left in time to avoid a rain of deadly Ki blasts. Vegeta phased before her with a mighty kick! She caught his foot before he could do any damage and used his own momentum to hurl the prince to the ground!

Vegeta impacted with a grunt as the ground below him bent and collapsed but he was on his feet again in time to avoid a sneak-attack from Selea! She phased away before he could do anything else. Vegeta growled and leapt into the air, " Where are you?"

She reformed behind him and fired off a Ki beam! Vegeta turned with and with a feral smirk not seen on his face since his days under Frieza called out: " You want to play that game? Fine. Big Bang!"

The attack smashed into Selea's and easily forced hers aside, she only had time for her eyes to open in shock before it slammed into her with all of Vegeta's rage and tossed her to the ground with a mighty explosion.

" It's not over yet!" Cried the prince. " Take this! Final Flash!"

The golden attack rushed down, eager to consume Selea. It did just that. Impacting with an even bigger explosion than his last attack. Still not happy, Vegeta poured small blasts down upon Selea. The ground below her collapsed and Vegeta stopped.

He descended to the ground. " That will teach you..."

Slowly it dawned upon the prince that he had let his anger control him. That Selea was not as tough as a Saiyan. That he might have done more damage than he intended. He didn't have to worry long. A huge wave of dark energy tore through his very being and he let out an anguished scream as he collapsed to the ground.

Selea let out a small laugh as she pulled herself out of the wreckage, " oops, did that hurt? It should have. I just hit you will all your negative energy turned against you. That's my power now... all your pride turned into a deadly attack... someone like you never had a chance."

The Immortal walked up to her. He had followed the fight at his own pace measuring Selea's new power with an expert eye.

" Good," he said, " Now kill him."

Selea looked distraught for a few moments but quickly nodded, " it must be done."

" This time, use your full power. Destroy that weakling with one final blast!"

Selea raised her hand, dark energy radiating off it.

Vegeta coughed and raised his head, seeing oncoming doom, his mind spun. _ No! No! I am the prince of all Saiyans! I wont let it end like this... wont die now... _

" S-Selea..."

The dark orb was almost ready as Selea said, " I'm sorry but The Immortal is right, you're too big a threat. You'd try to stop us. I can't allow that. This is the end for you."

Vegeta's eyes widened in the realization that he wouldn't be fast enough this time. _ NO! I will not allow myself to be beaten in such a way... Not after all I've been through... Cell, Buu, Frieza.. I wont let this happen!_

In a flash, he leapt up from the ground and charged Selea! But the attack was already moving! Not a simple wave this time is took the form of a massive beam, smashing into Vegeta with the full force of a Saiyan's pride. It ripped into him, seeming to tear it's way into his chest and out of his back while at the same time sending burning strands of dark energy through his veins. With nothing left to do, Vegeta screamed in agony. The attack carried him back and slammed him into a nearby building, which promptly fell down on top of him.

Selea turned away. " That's that taken care of."

The Immortal nodded, " Indeed. Our time is almost here we just need to find the last Chosen One."

" How will we find him?"

" We will know him when we see him, but I feel that this world no not the place to look. Let us leave here."

They took off into the air, leaving the city and its few survivors.

_

Vegeta knew nothing. He felt nothing. There had been pain but now there was not. A heavy fog filled the prince's mind as he struggled to sort out what had happened, but with an easy-going attitude not normally displayed, he decided it didn't matter. He had been in a fight of some kind... he knew that... but the rest was haze... it probably didn't matter.

Vegeta knew what was happening to him, it had happened before. He was dyeing. This was the first time he had been allowed to do so in peace, not in the midst of battle as when Frieza did it, not like when he destroyed himself in the hopes of taking Buu with him but in peace. It dawned on the prince that he couldn't feel his limbs, did he lose them or what it just blood loss? Not that it mattered, this was the end. Vegeta knew a mortal wound when he took one and all his years of experience in battle were telling him that barring a senzu, he was as good as dead.

He closed his eyes. Vegeta, the last real Saiyan, along with all the memories of his planet and people passed into the blackness.

_

Goku looked around, he knew the other was here somewhere, in this old forest. The trees were tall here, tall and ancient, maybe a hundred years or more. Their leafy branches all but blotted out the light and Goku could sense the millions of swarming Kis around him. Animals, plants, all had their own life, to someone like Goku, this forest was indeed alive in a far more real way than a none-Ki user could understand. But something frustrated him, out of all the many, many beings he could sense, Talos was not amongst them.

Goku had tracked the former Z Fighter into the dark forest but ether the other had learned to hide his Ki or Talos had always known and had brought Goku to this forest with the sole intention of losing him.

Had it been any other man, he might have cursed, but Goku never cursed. He looked around one last time and rose into the air. A slight disturbance in the wind behind him caused the Saiyan to duck as Talos fist shot over him! Goku quickly gripped the arm and hurled Talos around.

The two looked at each other. Talos had certainly changed since Goku had last seen him, the red wings were definitely a new addition, the sword probably was as well.

Talos pointed it at Goku and said, " what do you want?"

Goku smiled in his own traditional carefree way, " I just wanted to talk to you."

Talos snorted, " And no doubt to ask me why I switched sides and while you're at it, to find out what caused my transformation."

Goku blinked, " Did you change sides?"

Talos actually stared at him for a few seconds, " I knew you were innocent Goku but not _that _innocent. Didn't you see what I did to David and the others?"

Goku shrugged, " From what they tell me, you didn't kill them and you could have. That means you're not a bad guy."

Talos was staggered by Goku's simple logic, " ...I don't really know what to say."

" Just tell me, why did you take the sword?"

Talos blinked, " What?"

" They told me that the sword was thrown into the air, it was your choice to grab a hold of it, why did you take the sword?"

Talos shrugged, " It seemed right. The sword was useless, and I was mad with fury and grief," his face set into a grim look, " watching your family murdered will do that to a guy."

Goku nodded, equally grim. " I hear you melted Cooler's base all by yourself. Well done."

Talos glared, " I didn't do that to help you, I did it to get the last blade."

" Nevertheless, in doing so you allowed the others to get into the base, where they freed Vegeta and myself. So thank you."

Talos was silent for a minute but then said " Freed?"

Goku nodded, " Yeah, Cooler had us in some kind of suspended-animation."

They said nothing for a while. They felt the forest below them live. Pulsing with life and energy.

At length, Talos said, " What do you plan to do now, Goku?"

The Saiyan smiled, " I've not thought that far ahead yet. I guess in a few days, Arkh will come back for me and then I can go home..."

Talos nodded as it became clear to him, " You came here to ask did I want to go with you?"

Goku nodded, " Its not a pretty place anymore."

He took on a hunted look, " The cities are gone and Cooler must control half of the world by now... but I'm not going to let him get away with it, I'll fight him with everything I have even if I have to come back from the dead to do it!"  
Talos was struck with the thought that Goku really did mean what he said, he intended to stop Cooler single-handedly, and he did mean to come back from Otherworld if he needed to. From anyone else it would be an empty threat but Goku had a habit of keeping his promises... Talos reflected that he would not like to be in Cooler's shoes.

" You want to know do I want to go back with you?"

Goku nodded once more.

Talos sighed to himself, "Listen, Goku. I'm not the fighter you used to know, my power is far higher but I've also changed a lot. I have other things to do now, I can't tell you much about them but know this, if everything goes to plan, I have a hunch we'll end up on opposite sides."

Goku didn't seem to be disturbed, " You know, when the others first told me about what had happened to you, I thought it might be some kind of brainwashing. But now I think that maybe it was at the start... but you seem to be your old self again."

Talos paused, thinking hard. " I..think..you might be right... partially at any rate. But I'm not abandoning my objectives, I shall remain here for now, Goku. Good-luck whatever happens in the future."

Goku replied, " The same to you."

With that, Goku took to air air and without a backwards glance tore off into the sky.

Talos watched him go silently musing, eventually he said to himself, " Goku is one of the strangest people I've ever met... there's something unique about him... I just wish I knew what made him so... Goku-like..."

_

Elsewhere. A single white-gloved hand pocked up from the rubble of a fallen building. Vegeta lingered yet in the land of the living, though not for much longer. He slept peacefully despite this. His wounded body leaked blood into the cold earth in which he was buried. Alone forever.

A hand grasped his limp arm and hauled him from the ground. Vegeta didn't so much as twitch. His rescuer snarled, and slapped the prince!

Vegeta's eyes opened with a start, something was wrong. The pain was gone but so was the fog, he could see everything clearly, could remember the whole fight.

He groaned, " W-what's happening? Am I dead?"

A voice straight from the past shocked him to the core, " Not yet, son."

Vegeta leapt to his feet, eyes wide in shock, " F-father!"

King Vegeta nodded. He was clothed in the royal armour he had worn on the day of his death. Behind him stood two other figures from his personal history.

Raditz crossed his arms while Nappa glared at him. Nether was happy to see the prince.

Vegeta said, " Why have you come? I am dead if you're here as well."

The King shook his head, " Listen because we don't have much time. We shouldn't be here. The guardian deity of this land, Spirit King has gone. He has decided to leave this world to it's fate, to concentrate on saving the two others. His last decree was that all beings on this world be wiped out so that none could carry the seeds of the Great End to another world. What this Great End is I don't know, nor do I really care. I wouldn't have cared for this pathetic planet ether but for one thing, you my son. You are the last true Saiyan, your fate is to live. Not the fate placed upon you by some local deity, but the fate given to you by your people! We would not, can not, just stand back as our prince is killed just for being on the wrong planet. After all you've done, all you've achieved... we Saiyans were inspired, my son! We gathered every bit of Ki we had left to us, not much alone but together... we wont let you die here."

He put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, Nappa put his hand on the king's and Raditz did the same to Nappa's.

His father spoke again, " Rise up, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. Rise up and protect your people once more."

Vegeta felt his power return, the warmth of Ki coming back to his body, his power restored. The king and the others were fading now, but his father had one last thing to say: " Remember, pride everything to a Saiyan but... if you ever need to shed your pride, remember why I died. Good-bye, son."

They were gone.

_

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, pain tore through his battered form. His was still buried. Still wounded. Yet he could think clearly. Had it just been a dream? Had it been real? Not that it mattered, whatever the cause, his Ki reserves were back to full.

Though summoning it caused him great pain, Vegeta called upon his power once more. The rubble of the fallen building started to shake, golden light began to pierce through it, seeming to wipe away anything in its way. Then, it exploded!

Vegeta rose from the wreckage of his battle like a god of war, reborn to fight once more. Golden aura, golden hair and an expression of fury.

" SELEA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

_

Arkh, David and Strike were in Miki's ruined base, the Shaman himself was badly hurt but no-longer in mortal danger. What was more, he had somehow found it within himself to heal David and to a lesser extent, Strike. Both of them were now fighting fit though never was at their peak.

Arkh frowned.

" What happened?" David asked. He had long ago got used to the fact that the Namek had better sense than him.

" Somthing's wrong, Selea and Vegeta seem to have vanished..."

" You don't mean?"

" I can't sense them at all, there's a few traces to suggest that there was a battle but beyond that..."

David paled, " Who could defeat them without leaving a trace?"

Strike muttered darkly, " Who else? Cooler. I'll make him pay for all of this..."

Miki said, " Wont you search for survivors?"

Arkh nodded, " They might be wounded, I'll go myself."

David frowned but Arkh had anticipated him, " its safer for me to go alone, I can hide far better without you along and I'm not exactly helpless in a fight."

David had to bow to this logic. Strike wasn't happy but he did the same.

Arkh staggered back, David was behind him in a second in case he fell backwards. " what is it?"

Arkh quickly answered, " Vegeta's power just went from un-sensible to super high! He nearly knocked me out I was so focused on him..."

Strike looked over, " How high?"

Arkh answered easily, " At least angry Goku level, maybe higher. I don't think Vegeta's messing around here."

_

Selea sensed it as well of course. She turned to The Immortal and said, " Vegeta's coming, he doesn't look happy."

The Immortal frowned, " I thought you'd killed him."

She shrugged, " Me too. I must have missed."

" Kill him this time," The Immortal suggested, " And I'll take his soul to power our cause."

They saw him, a single rocket with a tail of golden energy rushing madly at them.

Selea smirked, " Poor move, Vegeta."

She let off a storm of Ki blasts at the oncoming Saiyan! They exploded on contact, shrouding him in a thick fog. She phased behind him with a double-fist but he rolled and kicked her in the face! Selea reeled backwards as Vegeta fired off a blast of his own!

Selea shot out of the cloud but caught herself easily. Her sword burst into being in her hand and she charged.

Vegeta's golden aura slammed head first into Selea's strange mostly black one. Explosions rocked the planet as they duelled at speed. Craters formed from nowhere. Minutes past. Selea and Vegeta flashed back into existence!

Locked hand in hand, the two foes struggled against each other, lightening licked across their auras. They sank into the earth as a crater formed under them.

Selea grunted and took a step forward, then another. Vegeta slowly lost ground, his expression one of shock.

He moved to break the lock and punch her but she phased behind him! He dodged her next kick by doing the same, she turned around with a fist but he phased once more. She did the same and the two were quickly battling in a phase-war. After-images were everywhere as the warriors tried to hit the real foe while at the same time avoiding getting hit themselves.

Vegeta lost it, Selea smashed him head first into the ground and followed up with a barrage of Ki missiles! He dodged between them with lightening speed but he couldn't avoid them all, one caught him in the shoulder and spun him around as Selea rained death down upon the Saiyan prince.

With a cry, Selea shot at him, smashing a powerful blow into his face. Vegeta fell back and she pursued, she kicked at his face but he ducked under it and launched an orb at her. Selea fell back to dodge it and Vegeta took advantage by shooting forward and smashing a kick into her gut.

Selea staggered back as Vegeta unleashed his own rain of death. She had no time to cry out as the Ki barrage knocked her off her feet and smashed her into the ground.

Vegeta tried to stamp on her head but Selea rolled away.

They were both breathing heavily now, but Vegeta managed to say " Give up, I don't want to kill you but if I have to I will have no regrets about it."

She smirked, " Do you best, Saiyan."

" Fine, I will!"

He shot forwards, right hand pointed at her and glowing with golden power. He launched the attack seconds before his fist connected with her face. Selea was launched into the air, he phased behind her with a downward kick! She smashed into the ground.

Vegeta charged her, Selea leapt to her feet and blocked his first fist, his second and third were harder to block but she did it. He continued his merciless assault.

Slowly, Selea was forced to give up her hard-won ground.

Confusion showed clearly on her face as she bit out, " I don't understand! You're now much faster than you ever were before, even as a Super Saiyan two!"

Vegeta smirked like a true Saiyan, " Don't you know by now? When a Saiyan is wounded badly, if they recover they become even stronger than ever. The wound you gave me was very bad."

He landed an uppercut on her chin! Selea was tossed into the sky with a feral scream, she cried out, " But you just said it! You should have died! Someone like you, your pride should have killed you instantly!"

Vegeta phased behind her with a double-fist and smashed her back to the ground. " Sometimes, things just don't turn out the way they should."

Selea rolled and slowly picked herself up. Her arms were starting to ache, not a good sign. She had so far not taken any real damage but she had been unable to do anything that Vegeta couldn't shrug off!

She snarled, " if you think I'm beaten, you're very wrong. This time I wont hold back!"

Vegeta returned with: " You think this scares me! Do your worst!"

" Fine, I will!"

She raised her hand, " Pride Buster!"

A dark-purple energy beam tore towards Vegeta with the sizzling sound of incredible energy unleashed. The prince paled, " N-no!"

He cupped his hand, " Big Bang!"

The attack had no effect upon Selea's oncoming blast, a storm of the powerful Ki orbs still did nothing to save him. The huge purple wave began to expand, as if to ensure that Vegeta was unable to dodge out of the way. The prince cried out, " I WONT LET YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!"

Selea screamed back, " There's not much you can do about it, goodbye Vegeta!"

Vegeta cried out, " I wont lose! Final Flash!"

The golden wave erupted from his hands with the full force he could give it, crashing head first into the oncoming attack. Sweat poured off Vegeta like rain as he struggled to hold his mighty attack. Selea was doing the same as the two massive beams faced off, the crackle of power, the aura of power in the air. The ground began to crack, small stones lifted into the sky. The ruined buildings surrounding the battlefield at last gave in, having taken far more damage than they were ever intended to, and collapsed to the ground.

Selea called up, " Give in! You can't win Vegeta!"

" Shut up! I can do this! I WILL do this!"

With a scream, he forced his remaining power into the beam, it surged forwards and actually began to reclaim ground from Selea's attack.

She paled, " NO! This can't happen. My power is too great!"

She cried out and super-charged her attack with all the power she had. Her Pride Buster screeched like a living thing and cut through the rival beam as if it were nothing!

Vegeta wouldn't accept it. He threw all his Ki into his failing attack as if he could save himself be sheer will power. It seemed to work somewhat, Selea's attack was slowed. Not, however, stopped. It was still coming and now it seemed to Vegeta that all he had done was to give himself more time in which to watch as his doom approached.

She laughed as it became clear that Vegeta's beam was slowly losing strength.

With one last surge of power, the Final Flash dissipated into nothing, Vegeta's limbs were heavy, he his breathing ragged. He could only watch as the attack came at him.

" Burning Attack!"

The fiery orb slammed into Selea and exploded! The Pride Buster faded now, cut off from it's power source. Selea was sent spiralling away from the point of impact, trailing smoke.

Vegeta looked towards the origin of the new attack. It was him! But it couldn't be, Trunks looked different, his hair was shorter.

This warrior had the face of his son, he was clothed in Saiyan armour, his hand was extended, gripping tightly the hilt of a wickedly sharp sword. The sword jogged his memory, it couldn't be, could it?

" Trunks?"

He turned and looked at his father, a smile formed. The smile more than anything else convinced Vegeta that this was indeed his son, so much like his own smirk but with the malice somehow taken out.

" Father!"

A harsh screech tore through the battlefield. Selea pulled herself upright, aura hungry.

" Who are you?!"  
Trunks turned to her, she took a step back, " N-no... you can't be, but you went back to the future!"

Trunks glared, " Now I'm back. Prepare to die!"

Vegeta panicked, " No, Trunks! She's far too powerful! You wont stand a chance!"

Trunks smirked, his golden aura igniting with a hiss of power, " I've gotten stronger since you last saw me, I think I can take her."

Selea sprang at him, black sword formed in seconds and going for his throat, but Trunks' own blade met it! The two foes were still, auras gently flowing in the mild win. Then Selea moved, launching into a blinding series of slashes and stabs, Trunks blocked and dodged with all his considerable power, yet Selea managed to slice into his armour, drawing blood.

Trunks stabbed back, Selea somersaulted over him and turned with all her speed. Ready to jab the sword deep into his back. A golden missile smashed into her, Selea was sent rocketing away from the Saiyan.

Vegeta floated above his son, " No one harms my family!"

Selea hit the ground but before she could rise, Vegeta hurled all his power at her, all he had left, she was quickly buried under a lot of earth, thrown up by Vegeta's well-aimed attacks.

" Trunks, run, now."

" Father. I can take her!"  
" NOW! You know she would have killed you there and then. Go."

" At least come with me!"

" No chance, I have nothing left to give, that last blow was all my remaining power. I'd just slow you down."  
" No, I wont just leave you to die!"

Selea burst from her tomb with a cry, " I've had enough of this! I can't kill one of you without the other stopping me? Then I'll just kill you both at once!"

She cupped her hands, " Super Pride Wave!"

With a cry, she unleashed a storm of small dark K waves.

Vegeta paled, _there's no getting out of this. _ Trunks frowned and let loose a storm of Ki blasts, but just as their bigger cousins had been, these waves were seemingly unstoppable. They surged towards the two Z Fighters.

Vegeta raised his guard, though he knew it would do him little good, those blasts would tear through him like he was nothing. He only hoped that Trunks would somehow survive.

He cried out, the first of the waves reached him and all he knew was agony.

Selea saw it all. Once the Pride Wave reached them, they fell quickly. Vegeta crumpled at once, his great pride and his already weakened body meaning that he stood little chance.

It was all over. She smirked, letting her dark aura shrink down to nearly nothing. _ I did it..._

Though she felt guilt at what she was about to do, Selea stepped forward with the sole intention of finishing off any survivors.

Well, what were the odds? They were both still breathing! In Vegeta's case, it looked like he would die soon but she didn't want to take any chances.

Trunks staggered to his feet, the after-effects of Selea's attack still pained him, his Ki was nearly gone, his golden hair back to its original lavender. Still he stood in her way. Selea growled in annoyance. " Still ready to fight me, boy?"

Trunks sagged, " No, I have nothing left to battle you with."

Selea nodded, " Just for that, I'll make your death quick and painless. Trunks shook his head, " The only one dyeing here today, will be you."

Selea laughed, " How do you figure that? My power is far higher than what you have left. Even if your weakling father could stand up, he's far too tired to stop me."

Trunks smirked, even though it clearly pained him to do so, " Not when I give him a present, from my time."

Selea's eyes widened, _Senzu beans!_ " Not if I have anything to say about it!"

She thrust her hand forward, propelling a small beam of dark energy through his chest!

The future warrior crumpled like his father had done not so long ago. Selea turned to The Immortal and said, " Ok, now you can take their souls."

He stalked forward, raising a new sword that he had formed. Trunks crawled towards Vegeta, his father was dizzy with blood loss. He placed a small item into the other's hand and said, " Father, hold onto it, hold onto it tightly. I'll buy is the time."

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, " Selea, you're not done yet!"

She turned with a hiss, " How can you still stand?! I shot you through the chest!"

Trunks staggered a bit but nevertheless said, " I wont go down without a fight, I'll kill you myself!"

He leapt at Selea, where he found the power to do this was beyond her, but he did. The mortally-wounded Saiyan made his last charge with all his power and Ki, smashing a fist into her face. Selea didn't so much as flinch.

She slapped him sideways, he twisted upon impact with the ground, tried to stand but his arms failed and he collapsed again. She stalked towards him as The Immortal backed away. Selea hoisted him into the air with one hand. The other powered up a Ki blast just in front of his face.

" Time to die, boy."

He spat, she snarled and unleashed her blast! Trunks' lifeless body spun through the air as if in slow motion, hitting the ground head-first. Selea smirked, " At last. No one to save you now, Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince was no longer laying helpless on the ground. He was standing as if curved from stone, his left hand clenched around something small. His wounds dripped blood, his body practically shook having lost so much blood.

She marched towards him, " What now, Vegeta? Goku's not around to save you now."

" He gave me this."

She paused, confusion plain on her face, " What?"

" Trunks, he gave me this.. told me he'd buy me the time to use it..."

Selea rushed at him, " I'm not letting you use that Senzu!"

He dodged out of her way easily, far more easily than he should have been able to.

She overshot him but turned. Pausing again when she saw him. Vegeta was changing.

His frame bulged, he cried out as his body began to expand. His two canine teeth began to grow out.

Selea stepped back, " What? This can't be! You don't have a tail!"

His only response was a scream as e grew again, now towering over her and showing no signs of stopping, his clothes began to rip and tear, Selea rained blows down upon him but with no tail to target, she couldn't stop the transformation.

Black fur quickly grew over his body as his snout began to form. The Immortal looked up in awe as Selea cursed to herself and tried to stop him.

At last, he had grown to his full height. With a roar the Ozaru stamped at Selea but she dodged out of the way.

Vegeta roared like an animal and shot a torrent of flames towards her, Selea couldn't dodge so she drew her wings about her like a shield and tried to ride it out.

When the flames cleared, she shot towards him and landed a fist upon his delicate snout. Vegeta roared again and staggered back. Selea smashed into his chest with all her power.

He smirked, wait, had the Ozaru smirked?!

" Good move, Selea. Very powerful."

She froze, " wait, you cant talk?"

He nodded, " You didn't think all Saiyans were uncontrolled savages when transformed did you? Ha! Only the lower classes were. They had no training but I was a prince of the planet. I can retain full control when transformed."

Selea stepped back, Vegeta continued, " And if I recall, there was a gift, remember it? A small scouter? The one that contained all the information we would ever need? Well you may not, but I do!"

with a roar, Vegeta began to shrink.

Selea staggered as she felt his mighty power rise even higher, " Not good."

Lightening crackled about him as Vegeta shrunk, some of his fur receding. His power doubling, tripling, quadrupling.

Power surged along his form as Vegeta finally ascended to his greatest transformation. At last, he had surpassed Goku in power. Super Saiyan Four, he glared at Selea with a murderous rage and shot at her with more speed than had ever been seen on that world.

Selea just had time to reflect that it wasn't looking good for her before his steel-like fist smashed into her jaw.


End file.
